Salvaged By Death
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: A chance rescue leads Godric to a girl with answers to the questions he has. Love can come in all shapes and forms... Godric/OC/Eric
1. Blood

**A/N: Hii, I recently became an addict to True Blood (thanks to my lovely friend Niknakz93 xD) and I just had to write a Godric/OC as my first True Blood fic ever, because let's face it - who can resist that adorable face of his? ;)**

**Rated M for bloodiness, True Blood's awesomeness and Godric's pure sexiness ;D**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own True Blood or any of its characters, but I do own those that aren't in the show or books ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Salvaged By Death**

Chapter 1:

"_God damn it, you little piece of shit!_" Zachary hissed angrily, jumping up from the couch to wipe the boiling hot coffee off his pants, but of course without any luck. "Sue, get me my belt now! This bitch needs to learn not to fuck up everything she does!"

Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!

Zachary screamed after his belt, coffee still dripping from his soaked pants, but the second he touched his beaten up black leather belt I took off and ran upstairs as fast as my legs allowed me.

I knew that running away from him would only make things worse, but the look in his eyes terrified me – especially since I did accidentally burn his… um, family jewels.

I jumped inside my bedroom, slammed the nearly unhinged door and quickly pushed my dresser in front of it to keep him out.

That only infuriated him even more.

"Sara, open that damn door or I swear I will rip you to pieces!" he snarled.

Rip me to pieces? Yikes, that sure didn't sound good… then again, none of the things that came out of his filthy mouth was good. And he called himself a good Christian!

I shook my head lightly and hurried to my bed, reaching in after a hidden object of mine that was hiding under my mattress. It was a somewhat small box one of my cousins had given me a few years ago, so I had something to keep my money safe in and that was exactly what I had.

Inside the box was the money I'd saved up by moaning my neighbors' lawns, babysitting their spoiled kids and of course some of the payment I got from working as a waitress at my uncle's restaurant. I grabbed all the money and quickly counted how much I had, while Zachary was getting more and more agitated outside my door.

I had… 5, 20, 52, 79, 120 $ (!) which would probably do for this week, until I got my hands on some more. It wasn't much and my "parents" were to blame for that (mainly Zachary), who had wasted their own salary on V and alcohol.

Before it was only alcohol, but then the whole thing about vampires suddenly being real appeared and wrecked them even more. I had tried V before – that I couldn't deny – and as much as I liked it, then it also scared me and I was afraid of becoming addicted like Sue.

"_This is it! I'm getting my shotgun now!_"

I snapped out of my thoughts and quickly stuffed it with some of my clothes, a couple of my personal belongings and hid my money in my bra just to be safe, then hurried to the window and jumped out of it. I walked carefully on the roof towards the big tree in our backyard and as I reached the tree I suddenly heard the sound of a shotgun being fired.

I flinched at the sound, but didn't stop moving and crawled down from the tree, nearly falling down in the process as I did. I ran across the backyard, jumped over the gate and just ran as if my butt was on fire – away from the life I'd grown up to hate and the two people who didn't deserve to be called my parents even though they were my parents by blood.

I eventually slowed down and decided to take a bus out of Odessa where I'd lived for nearly 17 years now. In only two weeks I would turn 17 and the thought of staying with them for another year was simply… too much.

I had tried running away from home before, but last time Zachary hunted me down just before I reached Dallas and dragged me all the way back home.

If there was something he didn't like then it was to lose a fight.

But I'd learned from my mistake and knew now that it was ironically safer for me to go by foot than to go by bus all the time, so once I was out of Odessa I would continue by foot.

It was late outside and I knew that I had to be careful now that vampires apparently existed, because you never knew if they were going to attack or not.

I didn't hate vampires like most of the people in my community did, but I didn't love them either. I felt like they were just humans, who had to drink blood to survive and who couldn't stay outside during the day, but maybe that was also because I'd never actually met any vampires face-to-face.

So when I reached the outskirts of Big Spring and got off the bus I took an extra look around, holding my silver cross firmly in my hand to calm me down.

It belonged to my grandmother, who passed away when I was five and it had always given me a sense of calmness whenever I was scared or confused about something – mostly someone.

Sometimes I wasn't sure if I even believed that God existed after everything I'd been through, but it didn't matter if he did or not as long as I had _something_ to find peace in.

With the cross close to my chest I took a deep breath and began walking in a steady pace, but kept my eyes and ears open for anything dangerous. I walked along the road and every now and then I would look over my shoulder just to make sure that I wasn't being followed.

The third time I looked over my shoulder and saw nothing I suddenly felt myself walking into someone firm and big, and gulped before looking up at a pale young man with raven black hair and hungry grey wolf-like eyes, who stood before me.

"Hello, sweetheart…" he said in a sing-song voice. I instinctively took a step back and gulped again, feeling the beat of my heart becoming faster. "Don't ya know it's dangerous to be walkin' around here alone?"

"I do," I said, trying not to sound scared. It would really, really suck if I died only about half an hour after I successfully ran away from home. "I'm sorry I walked into you, but I really have to go."

"Oh, but I'm just gettin' to know ya, sweetie… and I'm awfully hungry tonight."

Oh, damn it! Of all the bad things that could happen tonight I just _had _to run into a vampire and then a bad one, who wanted to suck me dry from blood.

"You really sure you wanna do that? I don't taste that good, really."

I tried smiling, but he suddenly flashed his fangs, making me instinctively smack him one with my bag and run as fast as I could away from him. I didn't dare looking back as I ran and just blasted away, until my lungs forced me to stop.

By the time I stopped I had luckily seemed to have lost him, but then he suddenly appeared before me again, looking hungrier than ever.

I screamed and he tried grabbing me by my neck, but my silver cross burned him, giving me an extra chance to run.

This time I ran towards the nearest convenient store and used every bit of strength inside me to get away even though I knew that it probably would be easy for him to stop me if he wanted. He was vampire for Christ's sake and a very buff one.

However, as I was running away from the crazy vamp I forgot to look for cars on the roads I crossed and one of the cars just kept on driving towards me, smashing into me so hard that when I finally hit the hard asphalt I was unconscious.

I couldn't tell light from dark or feel any of my limbs, but I knew that I was still alive, because I could hear the faint sound of a fight that was going on somewhere nearby. It definitely sounded like a fight, but between whom and why I didn't know.

All I knew was that I had to wake up and get the hell away, so I tried forcing myself awake, only to be struck by a sudden pain that went right to my bones. I could feel that something was broken and it wasn't just one thing, so I stayed still so I wouldn't feel any more pain.

"_Can you hear me?_" an unfamiliar, but soft voice said.

I opened my eyes and saw the boots of someone, but I couldn't move my gaze higher as it hurt too much in my neck.

"_I am going to give you my blood. It will heal you, okay?_"

I tried to nod and winced at the pain, but even though I had no clue of what was going on, then I really didn't want to die, so I left him give me his blood and drank it greedily. It tasted just like the V I once tried, making me realizing that this was a vampire, but it tasted older and richer.

Still, it seemed to heal my body faster the more I drank and when most of the pain had disappeared I let go of his wrist. He kneeled beside me and carefully helped me sit up. My vision was blurry at first and I soon became light-headed as well as he suddenly picked me up as easy as nothing and carried me to a black car with tinted windows about 20 feet away from where I landed.

The young man placed me in the backseat and got in as well, then ordered the driver to continue driving. I took a good look at him and noticed that he had blood on his shirt that seemed to be mine since the wound on his wrist had already healed up.

I moved my gaze up to his handsome face and the look in his blue eyes was as soft as his voice. He had short dark hair and was very pale as well, but unlike the other vampire I could tell that he was not in the mood to drain my blood and although I knew that he was probably much older than he looked, then it calmed me that he looked about my age, perhaps a year or so older.

"Hi…" I said hoarsely and smiled weakly.

My body was sore and the taste of blood still lingered in my mouth, leaving me in a delirious state like V always did to humans.

"Hello," he said kindly, smiling back. "How do you feel?"

I sat up properly and winced at the pain that was still in my back and head. "I could be better, but thank you so much for helping me… I thought that vampire would kill me."

I looked around for my bag and sighed in relief when I found it in the front seat next to the driver. I noticed that the driver wasn't a vampire, because he was wearing silver and his complexion wasn't nearly as pale as my savior's skin.

"I'm Sara. Sara Marie Harnett."

"I'm... well, you can just call me Godric. Miss Harnett, may I ask what you are doing out here alone?"

I shrugged and sighed. "Running away… again. You won't contact my parents, will you? Zachary will kill me. He's already furious enough as it is and I know that if he finds me again, then–"

"Calm down, Sara. I will not contact your parents if you do not wish it."

I sighed in relief and hugged him to thank him, but then I realized what I was doing and stopped before I gave him a reason to drink my blood.

"Sorry. I just really don't want to go back. He's… really mean. I swear, if the alcohol or V don't kill him, then I'm sure some pissed off vampire will end up killing him… or maybe Sue will kill him, so she can get all the V to herself."

"Your parents drink V?" The way he said it made me fear that he was going to kill me, because I knew how vampires hated that humans drank their blood to get high.

"They… do, but they don't know what they're doing and I don't take it, so please don't hurt me."

"I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted you dead I wouldn't have given you my blood. But what your parents do is none of my concern as I am not the Sheriff of this area."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sherriff?"

Godric nodded and didn't say anything else to that and I didn't ask. I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my dark hair that went to just above my breasts. It was caked in my own blood and tangled, so I tried untangling it without any success.

"For the love of…" I groaned and gave up.

"What time is it?" Godric asked curiously.

I looked at my watch that luckily hadn't broken during the run-in I had with the car, but it had attained itself a scratch.

"11:56," I answered and felt oddly sleepy. Perhaps it was because of my blood loss or the fact that I had been chased by the same vampire twice. "Why do you ask?"

Godric said something to his driver in what I could now tell was fluent Russian and the man nodded understandingly, and then began driving faster.

"Do you have someone I can drop you off at? Any family, friends or…?"

I shook my head, making him raise an eyebrow. "None at all?"

I shook my head again. "But it doesn't matter where you drop me off, really. Just get me as far as you can away from Odessa. I can take care of myself from there."

Godric looked at me with a sad look in his eyes and sighed weakly. "Then let me take you to Dallas. I am staying at Hotel Carmilla and there you can take a bath and get some rest."

I gulped. "Hotel Carmilla? But isn't that filled with bloodthirsty vampires?"

He smiled when he realized why I was skeptic about going with him. "It is, yes, but I will make sure that they do not hurt you. And if you get in danger I will sense it. My blood is in your system now, and even if you come across someone harmful then just say that you are _mine_."

I giggled. "Yours? Your what? Pet?"

He chuckled. "Sort of, yes, but a vampire never takes a human that… don't be offended, but who 'belongs' to another vampire."

"It's ok. And thank you again for being so nice to me. I promise I will pay you back some day."

Godric smiled brighter. "You can pay me back by telling me who is supplying your parents with V and then the Sherriff of the area you live in will take it from there."

Zachary wasn't going to like that, but to hell with him! I was just happy to be free now and alive.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	2. 2000 Years

**A/N: Hii, and thank you so much for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D I'm glad to see that my first attempt on a TB fic went ok :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

It was the sound of muffled voices nearby that woke me up and I realized that I'd fallen asleep during the long ride. I let out a noisy yawn and stretched my arms out, feeling something soft above me. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked at the pillow I'd touched and noticed that I was in a beautiful, but dark hotel room.

"Wauw…" I instinctively said and looked curiously around. "Am I dreaming?"

"_No, you're not_…" an unfamiliar voice said.

I looked up and saw the face of a young man, who wore a bellboy uniform. He pushed a cart inside the bedroom and underneath the lid of a beautiful tray I saw sausages, egg, toast and fresh fruit. I couldn't remember the last time someone had made breakfast for me and then something as delicious as this.

"A gift from Mr. Godric. And he wants to let you know that you are free to use _any_ of the facilities in the hotel."

I frowned. "Aha… and where is Mr. Godric right now?"

"Resting as all the other vampires here are doing right now. It's almost 10:00 AM."

I nodded understandingly and when I looked at the delicious food and this magnificent hotel room I couldn't help but feel… out-of-place here. I almost wished that Sue could come here as well, because it would do her good to get away from Zachary; unless she of course went hunting for more V instead of relaxing and enjoying the beauty of this hotel.

"Thank you, um…?"

"Michael." He smiled. "And you're welcome. I hope you will enjoy your time here, Miss Harnett, and if you need anything at all, then just give us a call."

I nodded and smiled back, and after he'd left the hotel room I decided to eat my breakfast. I was starving and even though I felt bad about being spoiled like this when it was me who should be spoiling him for saving my life, then I didn't want to let the good food go to waste.

But after I'd eaten, taken a shower and changed my clothes into something… not clean, but definitely cleaner than the one with blood on, I decided to go for a walk. I wanted to talk with Godric, but I remembered that he was resting now, so I went downstairs to take a look around.

I was relieved to see that there were humans here as well, who didn't seem to be involved with vampires, but of course I had no idea of what they exactly were doing here.

I walked around for a couple of minutes from room to room and smiled when I saw that the hotel had an inside swimming pool. I used my money to buy the cheapest bathing suit they sold and quickly changed, then jumped into the water in the most childish way ever, but hell – I rarely had the chance to go for a swim.

A few of the other guests looked weirdly at me, but I ignored them and enjoyed the water as well as my freedom. It was nice to relax for once and just enjoy life as I was supposed to do at my age. I swam a couple of laps, annoyed some of the guests who looked like snobs by "accidentally" splashing water onto them and had fun, but still thought about the bad things I'd run away from.

I spent the entire morning, noon and some of the afternoon in the pool, but I got bored of playing alone and decided to go back upstairs to my hotel room.

On my way back I passed a very attractive woman, who had bite marks on the side of her neck, and from the way she eyed me I guessed that she was one of those… what were they called? Fangbangers?

I shuddered at the thought of being drained for blood by a vampire, because I had a feeling that it felt like a syringe penetrating my skin and I seriously hated syringes!

I continued walking towards my hotel room, but the door to one of the other hotel room's suddenly opened and I felt someone pull me inside quicker than I could blink. I was slammed against a wall by a female vampire, who had beautiful, long red hair and the scariest, but also most beautiful brown eyes that looked almost black in the dim light of the room.

"Hello, _Schatzi_," she said with a German accent. "What is a pretty young girl like you doing here in a place like this?"

"That's a very good question…" I said and laughed nervously. "Um, you can't hurt me. I'm Godric's."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

I nodded and gulped as she leaned in, inhaling the scent of my skin. "Mmm… let me guess, virgin?"

I blushed, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let her drink my blood, so I jammed my knee up her stomach, pushed her away and ran for the door. She grabbed my arm and threw me down on the floor, her fangs shooting out.

"You can't drink my blood! Godric said–"

"Oh, but I don't follow any of his or the other Sheriffs' rules. Never have, never will. And I'm really, really hungry, so let me take a bite of that pretty neck of yours."

I quickly looked around for something to defend myself with, but before I could grab anything I suddenly saw Godric standing inside the room. The vampire, however, didn't seem to care and merely turned her gaze towards him, looking at him as if she intended on killing him. I couldn't let that happen, so I grabbed a vase and smashed it down onto her head when she tried attacking him.

The German vampire fell to the floor and seemed to be somewhat unconscious, but Godric didn't want to stick around and quickly grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the room and in to his own. I noticed that his room was very dark too and had no windows at all, but right now it seemed better than to end up as the vampire's dinner.

"Do I look like meat or something?" I asked, shaking my head of what just happened.

I turned to Godric and noticed that he looked sleepy, but he was smiling and the smile made me calm down a little.

"You must think that all vampires wish to harm you." he said, his smile fading away.

"Kindda, yeah, but I think that I'm just having a bad week. It happens." I smiled and couldn't stop myself from giggling at the sight of his bed hair.

He smiled again. "What?"

"It's just… you look like you just woke up. You want me to leave so you can sleep?"

He shook his head and took a seat in an armchair. "You saved my life. Why?"

I frowned. "Yeah, and you saved mine… besides, I didn't want that bitch to hurt my new vampire friend. Oh, and thank you for buying me breakfast. It tasted wonderful."

Godric smirked. "Sara, I… don't expect you to come with me, so if you ever decides to leave and go somewhere else, then I'll be happy to give you some money or–"

"Are you throwing me out?"

His eyes widened. "No! I'm merely thinking about your safety."

I walked up to him and planted my butt in the armchair beside him, but sat with my legs over the armrest so I would face him properly.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me and your offer, but the only thing I want from you is your company. If I need money I'll earn them myself."

Godric nodded understandingly and reached out for my wrist where I had a bruise from when the vampire yanked me inside her room.

"I can make them go away if you want to."

I shook my head. "I want to be reminded of the first time I successfully took down a vampire… or at least knocked it out."

He chuckled, but kept his fingers on my wrist. He might be cold, but it felt good and I felt something warm inside me. It tingled and made my heart beat a little faster. I wasn't used to feel this kind of attraction to anyone so fast and it was making me feel uncomfortable, so I jumped off the chair and walked around in the room absentmindedly.

"Now that we're both awake and all, then I actually have a few questions for you. Firstly, what exactly are we doing in Dallas?" I asked curiously.

"Not much, but I would like you to meet a very good and old friend of mine, who will be arriving in Dallas in a few days. Until he comes we have the entire hotel as our playground." he answered.

I giggled. "Now that is one huge ass playground! I tried the pool out today as you can see. It's really nice. Do vampires swim in swimming pools?"

"We do, but it's a little too bright outside to go downstairs."

"Oh, of course! Hmm… wanna play hide and seek? I know I'm 16, but I can't think of anything else to do. Unless…"

I went to the TV and turned it on, zapping through the different channels until I found something interesting. Godric walked up beside me and watched me find a movie we could watch. When I turned my green eyes towards his blue ones I felt the strange attraction again.

"You can just watch the beginning, while I get some dry clothes on." I said.

"Shall I order something to eat or drink for you?" he asked kindly as I was nearly at the door.

"Um, yeah, preferably something unhealthy like popcorn or chips. And coke too," I answered and grinned. "Oh, and Godric?"

"Yes?"

I smiled brightly. "Don't worry. I don't think that I'll run into more crazy vamps while I'm out."

He matched my smile and saluted him teasingly before leaving and going back to my own room that luckily wasn't that far from Godric's.

I took a quick shower, changed back into my dry clothes and dried my hair with a towel, then went back to his room, finding him sat with a big bowl of popcorn and chips. On the coffee table there even were three different types of Coca Cola and gummy bears.

"I was only gone for like 10 minutes…" I said, surprised by the amount of unhealthy candy. "What are you having? Tru Blood?"

Godric raised a bottle of blood, but it wasn't in a Tru Blood bottle. "I had someone donate me blood. Tru Blood is… not really me to be honest."

"Okay… seems fair enough." I took a seat next to him on the couch and opened one of the cans of cola. "What did I miss?"

"Well, it seems that these humans are looking for a ghost. How peculiar."

"Yep, we're a peculiar race alright. But so are you vampires… how old are you anyway?"

Godric looked at me. "Old."

I shook my head and threw a popcorn at him. "That's not an answer. I've told you that I'm 16. I'm almost 17, actually. I turn 17 in two weeks. There. Now I've told it twice."

He looked at me for a moment and then nodded. "I'm over 2000 years old, Sara."

I choked on my coke and coughed, all sorts of thoughts going through my mind as I tried understanding what he just said. He was 2000 years old? Holy shit!

"That… really _is_ old, but kindda cool. How old were you when you were turned?"

"Sixteen, but shouldn't we be watching the movie?"

It was obvious that Godric didn't want to talk about his past and I respected that, so I leaned back in my seat and watched the movie with him in silence. I was still a bit shocked about how old he really was, but it helped me understand the sadness in those blue eyes of his and I understood why he seemed so different from the two other vampires who attacked me.

"How come you call your parents by their first name?" he asked.

"I… well, that's a bit hard to explain, but I just don't think that they're worthy of being called Mom and Dad. Real parents don't treat their daughter badly. I still love them – even Zachary – but I don't love how they act around me and others." I answered.

"I find great inspiration in humans… Your loved ones can turn against you and treat you badly, but sometimes you still love them and don't lose hope in them."

I looked at him and embraced myself tightly, feeling a tad cold all of a sudden. "You don't strike me as someone who can't forgive his enemies, but something is bothering you… right?"

Godric nodded. "Some time ago… or actually only a week ago there was a suicide bomber, who came to my nest and destroyed it along with killing some of my guests. I was fired as Sherriff of Area 9 and decided to meet the sun as we call it, but first I wanted to sort some things out near the town you live in. And so we met."

My eyes widened and although I was against suicide, then I could see why he would make such a decision. He felt guilty about the bombing and a whole lot of other things that he probably wasn't going to tell me about.

"Are you still planning to… 'meet the sun'?" I asked worriedly.

"We'll see, but don't worry so much about me. I have lived for over 2000 years after all."

I nodded, but I still felt like I was supposed to do something to stop him and I had to do it fast.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	3. Eric Northman

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

It was almost 10:25 PM when I heard a knock on the door of my hotel room.

"Who is it?" I asked, too lazy to get up from the heavenly soft bed.

"_Godric_." a familiar voice said.

Ah, my fanged friend who wanted to meet the sun! I sat up and wrinkled my nose at the thought of him wanting to end his life after 2000 years of being a vampire. I understood that he was tired of living in this cruel world, but he was forgetting about all the good things – the things that had kept me alive for almost 17 years.

"Come in, Godric."

The door opened and my friend and savior walked up to my bed with three bags in his hands. He placed the bags on the bed and smiled that soft and kind smile of his.

"Vampires can make humans forget certain things. I know that our conversation today has changed the way you look at me and–"

"If you do that I'll smack you one and I won't care how old you are!" I snapped.

I immediately regretted snapping at him and gave him a hug. "Sorry, I just really don't want you to do that. You're my buddy. I'm supposed to be here for you."

He smiled. "Your buddy?"

I nodded, matching his smile. "My vamp buddy. Now why did you come, Godric?"

Godric handed me the bags and I took a look inside them, finding beautiful and clean clothes along with some new shoes. I looked up from the bag and eyed him suspiciously.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, chuckling.

"Maybe because you bought me clothes that I didn't ask for. And shoes. Really, really cute shoes..." I answered and suddenly realized something. "You want me to do something for you or with you, don't you?"

"Guilty. It will not take long. I only need you to fetch me something tomorrow morning at a friend's home that's nearby the hotel."

I raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just get it when it's dark?"

He shook his head. "This friend of mine is only available during the day. She works during the night."

I wrinkled my nose again and sighed. "Okay, I'll do it. But I hope that this connection you have with me will work if I get in danger."

"It will and if so I will send someone to help you immediately."

I nodded and took another look at the clothes in the bags. I found a pair of nice jeans that seemed to be my size and a white shirt with a floral pattern on that looked good with the jeans.

"Merci beaucoup," I said teasingly, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "But don't buy any more things to me. It's my turn to give you something."

"Hmm… you can do me the honor of joining me downstairs in the bar."

I smiled. "I would love too! But isn't it illegal for them to serve alcohol to minors? Even if I'm with a vampire?"

"It is, but I'll get you something legal to drink."

I pouted, because I kindda hoped that he would buy me at least one drink, but I quickly went to the bathroom and changed into my new clothes, then walked with him downstairs to the bar that was filled with both humans and vampires alike.

I was slightly shocked by the sight of a vampire, who was feeding on a young woman in public, which made me instinctively take Godric's hand in my own. He looked at me and looked calm as ever as if none of this was new to him.

"Calm down. Everyone can hear your heartbeat." he said teasingly.

"Seriously?" I said, looking worriedly around. Godric smirked because he was just teasing me, so I shook my head of him. "Do you often come here? At Hotel Carmilla, that is."

He shrugged. "Sometimes. It depends on what I have to do, but at the moment this is my temporary home as you already know why that is."

I nodded and took another look around, watching the vampires enjoy the night in their own somewhat "normal" way and doing what they were created to do. In a way they were still like humans, because they had certain needs like we did.

"I heard from the Sheriff who's in charge of your area and he went to find the man, who has been selling your parents V. He said that your parents had fled their home a few hours after you left, because the neighbors heard the sound of gunshots. Did your father really try to shoot you?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Luckily, there was someone who said his name and we both looked up to see one huge ass vampire. He had blue-greyish eyes, but dark blonde short hair that was smoothed back with hair wax. The way he looked down at me with that menacing look in his eyes made me squeeze Godric's hand.

"Holy shit – you're tall!" I blurted nervously.

The vampire frowned and looked at Godric, who merely smiled. "Eric, I thought you might find me soon…" he said calmly, but there was a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Godric, vad gör du här med henne?" he asked in what sounded like a Scandinavian language.

"Eric, this is my friend Sara Harnett. Sara, this is my old friend Eric Northman."

I stood up, but even with my 5'3 I still looked small compared to him. I bet everyone did that…

"Hi, I'm sorry I commented your height, but you are freakish tall. Not that it's a bad thing."

He smirked and politely kissed my hand. "And what is a human girl like you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Having fun with my new buddy," I answered and smiled at Godric. "Weren't you supposed to come… later?"

Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend again. He said something more in the Scandinavian language and whatever he said then it made the smile on Godric's lips disappear. He turned serious and since I didn't want to get in their way I decided to go for a walk around in the bar.

As I left I noticed that Eric kept his eyes glued on me and frankly, it seriously creeped me out. I tried ignoring it, though, and walked to the bar, hoping that I could trick my way into getting a beer or something stronger.

When I spotted the redheaded vampire who attacked me today and she spotted me as well I began regretting leaving Godric, but I didn't want to show her that I was scared and continued walking up to the (thankfully) human bartenders.

"Hello, Schatzi… where's that annoying vamp of yours?" she asked and took a sip of her drink that obviously wasn't Tru Blood, but real blood.

"That's none of your business, but why do you keep calling me that?" I answered, taking a seat two stools away from her.

She flashed a smug smirk and moved to the vacant seat next to me, leaning dangerously close to me. I tried thinking of good things like cute puppies and Christmas, so my heart wouldn't beat faster like before.

"It means 'darling', but would you rather prefer that I called you a fangbanger instead?"

"I'm not a fangbanger, so no. And who do you think you are? You can't just try to drain my blood when I'm Godric's."

She laughed and suddenly leaned close to me again, her fangs shooting out. I gulped and was tempted to slap her for being so annoying towards me, but that would put me in a very bad position with her and the other vampires.

"Just relax… I'm not going to bite," she said calmly, making me feel strange all of a sudden. I felt calm and relaxed like she'd told me to, and didn't mind when she moved her fingers up to my hair. She twirled a lock of my hair around her finger and played with it, while continuing to look deeply into my eyes. "You don't belong to Godric. You want to be _mine_."

I nodded. "I want to–"

"I really wouldn't do that if I was you, Alexandra." Eric interrupted.

I broke free from the trance-like state I was in and flinched back much to Alexandra's annoyance. I looked worriedly around for Godric and found him talking with a vampire I definitely knew who was. It was Nan Flanagan. I remembered seeing her in TV before and from what I could tell then she seemed a bit… fake. It was like she was covering her real personality.

"I did wonder when _you_ would show up," Alexandra said. "I mean, you do follow Godric like a lost puppy all the time."

"And you like to lick your maker's ass all the time… I bet that's not all you do with him." Eric said.

I looked between the two vampires and could sense a mutual hatred for each other. I felt like breaking the tense silence between them, but when I opened my mouth to speak Eric sent me a stern look as if to tell me to let him do all the talking.

"I may hate you, Eric, but if you really want her too then I'm all for sharing. She smells delicious, don't you think?"

I was about to snap at her for talking about me like I was food, which I was in their eyes, but Eric clamped a hand over my mouth and I saw his fangs shoot out.

"If you go anywhere near her again I will stake you. I don't care that you're a rogue or even that you're almost as old as me. _No one_ takes Godric's human. And definitely not you."

He moved his hand to my arm and yanked me away from Alexandra, who glared venomously at us as we walked away. I gave her the finger, which only annoyed her more and made her walk away, but it also made Eric stop walking abruptly.

"I suggest you don't do that to vampires like her again," he said quietly. "She doesn't follow the rules of the American Vampire League and can't care less about the Sheriffs than she already does. But Godric… seems to have taken an interest in you and if you are keeping him from meeting the sun, then I'm not going to let her go anywhere near you."

"Okay, but if that bitch touches me again can I stake her then?" I asked.

Eric smiled. "If you're very lucky, then yes. But if not then you'll be the one who ends up dead. She's not a baby. She's strong and skilled and you're just a human."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll let all the men do the work, because I'm just a damsel in distress and don't know how to protect myself against the big bad vampires. Seriously? I might be a human, but that doesn't mean that I'm not capable of protecting myself in another way."

"Are you always this stubborn and foolish?"

I nodded and smiled proudly. "I'm a teenager. What did you expect, Sasquatch?"

He grinned and looked towards Godric, who now stood alone, looking slightly sad. "He seems very fond of you. How did you two meet?"

I looked to Godric and blushed a bit. "He… saved my life. I was being chased by a vampire when a car suddenly ran me down. He then let me come here with him."

Eric looked thoughtful for a moment, but nodded and ushered me back to Godric. My fanged friend smiled when he saw me and thanked Eric for getting me away from Alexandra.

"I don't know about you, but I'm getting kindda hungry." I said, wanting to forget my meeting with the German bitch.

"I believe there is a restaurant across the street that we can go to." Godric said.

I looked down at my clothes. "I don't think I'm dressed well enough for a fancy restaurant…"

He looked at his own loosely fitting clothes and nodded in agreement. "A diner then?"

Now that I was dressed for. I nodded and Godric teasingly offered his arm like a gentleman, which I gladly accepted. We left the hotel and walked down the streets of Dallas in search for the nearest diner. It was strange walking arm in arm with a 2000 years old vampire, but it felt good and the feeling of him so close to me made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Eric seems like a very nice vampire. He's a bit scary and annoying, but loyal and a good friend. Did you turn him into a vampire?" I asked as we walked.

"I did, yes. I met him some thousand years ago when I went to Sweden," he answered and smiled. "I apologize that I didn't get to you before. I had something very important to discuss with Miss Flanagan about the bombing."

"She seems like a bitch. I don't understand why you make her step on you like that. I mean, you're 2000 years old. Aren't you older than her then?"

"I am, but age doesn't always mean anything in my world. Nan Flanagan speaks on behalf of the American Vampire League and has more power than I. She was the one who fired me and she had every right to do it. I shouldn't have gone to the Fellowship of the Sun."

"Urgh, I hate them. They once tried to pull my parents into their web of lies, but Zachary took his shotgun and threatened to kill them… oh well, let's just forget about them and my parents and eat. I'm starving!" Godric smiled and gave my hand a kiss, sending a tingle of excitement through me.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	4. Dreams

**A/N: Hii, again thanks for the lovely reviews, alerts and favs, and if I get 3-5 reviews on this one I'll update again today ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

_The mattress lowered slightly as Godric crawled into my bed, removing the covers from my body gently to reveal my half-naked body. I looked down at it and saw that I wore a beautiful black laced bra and panties, and Godric was wearing nearly nothing at all. _

_I sat up and moved my gaze along the contours of his body, wanting so badly to reach out and touch the ancient-looking tribal tattoos on him. He followed my gaze and smiled flirtatious, then took my hand and moved it to his chest. _

_The coldness of his skin didn't surprise me nor did it scare me away, but it lured me in and moved my hand down his chest to his stomach. I wanted to go further down, but he stopped me and took my hand to his lips, kissing it so softly that it felt like a feather had touched me._

"_Bite me…" I said, immediately wondering why I said that. _

_Godric leaned in to my neck and slowly got on top of me. I let him hold my hands pinned above my head and leaned my head to the side, allowing him to bite me if he wanted. He didn't bite me at first, but kissed my bare and exposed neck gently, sending shivers of excitement through my body._

_I moaned quietly and wished that he would just bite me already, but he kept on teasing me and every now and then I would feel his tongue graze my neck. He moved his sweet kisses up to my lips and kissed me hard and passionately._

_I closed my eyes and kissed him back, enjoying every bit of this moment even though my heart was racing out of nervousness and anxiety. When Godric suddenly broke the kiss abruptly I saw his fangs shoot out and an almost devilish smirk appeared on his lips. _

"_You will forever be mine…" he said._

_Forever be his? I broke free from the trance-like state I was in, but it was too late. Godric sunk his fangs into my neck and the piercing pain jolted me awake._

I gasped as I woke up and felt that my body was covered with sweat. My face felt warm and my heart was pounding fast inside my chest. I sat up carefully and sighed in relief when I saw that I was alone inside my hotel room.

It had only been a dream.

A very hot dream.

Oh, God this couldn't be real. I did not just have a sex dream about Godric! I liked him a lot, yes, and we'd had a great time at the diner, but… I didn't know him and he didn't know me. And he was also a vampire, which meant that if I wanted to be his girlfriend, then we could only be together when it was dark and we would never be able to go for a simple walk during the day.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was nearly noon, so I decided to get out of bed and went in to the bathroom. I checked (just to be safe) that I hadn't any bite marks on me and found my neck free of any marks whatsoever.

Dear God, it was going to be so embarrassing to look Godric in the eyes when we met again. I had had those kinds of dreams before about celebrities I really liked, but that was normal for a teenager. This, however, was the first naughty dream I'd had about a vampire and I… kindda liked it.

"I wonder if he really has that many tattoos…" I thought aloud and sighed weakly.

My brown hair was damp and tangled; my eyes looked tired and… damn it. A pimple! Just what a teenager wanted to see in the morning. I groaned and went to take a long and warm shower, trying not to think too much about Godric, but it was nearly impossible.

The touch of his fingers and lips still lingered on my skin and I hesitantly touched myself the places he'd touched me. When I began feeling a burning desire inside me I stopped and pushed the lewd thoughts out of my head.

My best friend Lola would laugh if she knew I was fantasizing about a 2000 years old vampire…

After the shower I dried my hair and pulled on my new white leggings, a black shirtdress and a matching black belt with laces on that I'd bought after we went to the diner. As I walked back to the bedroom I noticed something on my nightstand that I hadn't noticed before.

It was a note from Godric with an address of his friend and what he wanted me to get for him. I pulled the new ballet flats Godric had bought for me on and left with the note in my hand, hoping that I could remember the directions he'd given me last night.

The house I had to find was located about two blocks away from the hotel and everything about the way the lawn had been mowed told me that this woman was a very neat person. She had many flowers in the front of her house and I recognized some of them as lilies and tulips.

The second I stepped up on her porch the crème colored front door to her house suddenly opened and I saw a young woman with honey blonde hair and dark brown eyes, who looked about 25 or older. She seemed very ordinary, until I spotted the symbols on her wrist that people mostly associated with Wicca.

"You must be Sara Harnett," she said and I could hear a hint of a French accent in her voice. "Godric called me and told me that you would come. Please come in. I'm Gabrielle."

I smiled and walked inside her home, taking a curious look around in her living room where she took me. Her house looked so clean and neat, and I had a feeling that she would faint if she saw the mess in my old home.

"Godric said that you had something for him," I said. "And he also said that you were a witch. That's pretty cool."

Gabrielle smiled and suddenly took my wrist, pulling it close to her. She gently moved her index finger down my wrist and looked intently at the lines on my palm. I was almost too nervous to ask what she was doing and just let her do her thing.

"You're related to a fairy," she said. "But don't worry. You're all human."

I frowned. "I'm related to a fairy? How is that possible?" I asked confusedly.

"Every now and then fairies mate with humans and these offspring are born with certain powers," she answered. "Your great-great-great-grandfather was the child of a fairy and a human."

I gasped. "And you can see that just by looking at my hand?"

She nodded and let go of my hand. "I'm also part fairy and can't sense that you have any of the abilities I have, but there is something peculiar about you. It doesn't have to be anything supernatural, but… maybe I'm just imagining it."

I bit my bottom lip nervously and wondered if she could sense that I'd fantasized about Godric or if I had Godric's blood in me. If she could sense the first thing I would be so embarrassed.

"It's the blood," Gabrielle suddenly said. "When a human is fed the blood of a vampire you automatically feel attracted to the vampire. The dreams you are having are quite normal to have and so are the feelings you have for him."

I blushed, but was more frightened than embarrassed. Could she read my thoughts? I looked at Gabrielle and she nodded to my unspoken question, making me blush even more.

"I won't read your thoughts if it bothers you. But let's move on to why you came here. Godric wanted you to get him this…"

Gabrielle grabbed an ancient-looking object from a jewelry box in her bedroom. The object looked like a necklace of sorts and reminded me of the tattoo Godric had around his neck, but only this one had small rubies on it. "It belonged to Godric's mother when he was a human and lived in Gaul."

"He's from Gaul? Hmm… that explains the tattoos on him." I said.

Gabrielle nodded and handed me the necklace. It was so beautiful, but seemed fragile and made me fear that I would accidentally break it.

"Perhaps I should get you something to put it in." Gabrielle said, reading my thoughts.

I nodded and handed her the necklace back carefully and she went back to her bedroom. She soon returned, though, with a little jewelry box and gave it to me.

"I'm surprised Godric would trust someone he barely knows to get him something this valuable, but Godric always did have a strong faith in humans…"

That he certainly did. I even didn't know why he trusted me so much, but maybe he could sense that I didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"Godric seems very… different from what I've heard about vampires. Has he always been like that?"

"No, there once was a time when he was just as savage as the Fellowship of the Sun makes vampires seem like. But I don't know the full story about him. Not many does."

Godric did seem very secretive, but I was sure that he had his reasons for it. I didn't want to worry too much about him, because I knew that he disliked that, so I tried focusing on something else.

"You're also a witch, so does that mean you can see what will happen to me in my future or…?"

"I can do a reading of you, yes. Is there anything specific you'd like to know?"

I instinctively thought about my parents and wondered if they were okay. Gabrielle must have read my thoughts, because she nodded understandingly and told me to sit down on her couch. She then took my hand in hers again and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Your father seems to be looking for you," she said, making me gulp in fear. "He's very angry, but it's not solely because of something you did. It's also because you're… oh my…"

I frowned when she said that and feared that something was wrong with me. It would explain why he seemed to hate me so much and why my mother let him hurt me…

"You need to go to Bon Temps. Soon," Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked at me with a strange look in her eyes. "You happen to know anyone named Sookie Stackhouse?"

I shook my head and tried not to look weirdly at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just feel like you need to know her."

"Okay… um, I'm not in danger, am I?"

Gabrielle didn't answer, which really freaked me out. She closed her eyes again and held my hand with both hands now.

"I can sense a connection between you and some vampires, who's also connected to your parents. You need to be careful around them."

Alexandra.

She was the only vamp I knew, who wanted me dead, but how could she be connected to my parents? Or was she talking about the vampire who tried to attack me the night Godric saved me?

"Just remember to go to Bon Temps, okay? I fear that you will get in serious danger if you don't."

I nodded understandingly and she finally let go of my hand. "Thank you for warning me. Even as crazy and weird this is to me."

I picked the jewelry box up and said my goodbyes, and then headed straight back to the hotel. After that talk with Gabrielle I couldn't stop myself from looking over my shoulders every now and then and wondered if someone was following me – like Zachary.

Luckily that didn't seem to be the case and I arrived at the hotel without a scratch on me. I wanted to deliver the box to Godric immediately, but it was still day, so I tried to be as quiet as possible when I entered his hotel room.

Godric was lying bare-chested in his bed, sleeping peacefully. I walked quietly over to his nightstand and placed the box on it, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. He seemed like he could need the rest, but I stayed for a few extra minutes just to take a better look at the tattoos on his body.

The sight reminded me of the dream I had and made me feel embarrassed, so I left and began walking back towards my own room.

I made sure to avoid walking too closely to Alexandra's room in case she tried snatching me again, but when I entered my own room I found Eric snooping around inside it.

"What the hell!" I exclaimed.

Eric looked at me and grinned. "And so she's back…" he said and took a seat on my bed. "Can I borrow your bed?"

I frowned. "Um… why?"

He pointed towards the blood trickling down from his ears and I realized why. He needed to rest, but I just didn't understand why it had to be in my room.

"Don't you have a room of your own?"

"Yeah, but I saw Alexandra stepping out from your room after you left, so I thought I'd better stay here. I have a score to settle with her and I'm actually hoping that she'll return."

"Aha… well, sleep away, but if you snore I'll pinch you. I'll watch some TV in the meantime."

The Swedish Viking went to bed and I went to watch some of my favorite TV shows, but I kept an eye on him as he slept. I was sure that he was hiding something from me and that he didn't only come here to look after me.

Vampires! Such weird creatures.

I shook my head lightly and changed the channel. The Fellowship's leader was on TV again and he was arguing with Nan Flanagan. It was a debate from last night where they had talked about the bombing of Godric's nest. It first now I saw just how badly the bombing had been…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	5. First Date

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the wonderful reviews, favs and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 5:

Godric woke up a half hour after the sun had gone down and paid me a visit.

Eric, who'd been up for almost an hour now, looked up at his maker and Godric immediately smiled when he took a look at Eric's face.

"Eric, why do you have the word 'Sasquatch' written on your forehead?" he asked, snickering.

I giggled and Eric immediately looked at me. Of course I couldn't resist the temptation to write on his face when he was sleeping so heavily on my bed.

"I didn't do anything," I lied. "How could I? I'm just a weak human girl."

He rolled his eyes and left the room, probably so he could wash the word off, but that was going to be hard since I'd written it with a permanent marker. Godric shook his head of us and walked up to the couch, taking a seat next to me.

"Thank you for bringing me the necklace," he said. "And Gabrielle did tell me about the reading. We should leave immediately."

"Where is Bon Temps anyway?" I asked worriedly.

"Not far. It's in Louisiana," he answered. "Eric is the sheriff of that area."

"Urgh, then I'll have to obey his orders, won't I?"

He smiled. "Some of them, yes. But we have friends in Bon Temps, who are human. One of them named Sookie helped saving me from the Newlins."

"Sookie? I wonder how she is connected with me. Gabrielle just said that I needed to know her."

"Well, then we better go. Have you packed your things?"

I nodded and grabbed my bag along with two plastic bags with things I didn't have space for in my bag. We left the hotel with Eric, who'd somewhat succeeded in washing the word off his face, and travelled by plane to Louisiana.

Eric was glaring at me during the entire trip and flashed his fangs at me when Godric wasn't looking, but I just stuck my tongue out at him or flipped him off. He might be a vampire and a former Viking, but he was really fun to annoy.

It didn't take long for us to arrive in Louisiana or to drive to Bon Temps, but since it was very late I couldn't contact Sookie before in the morning, so Godric and I went for a walk while Eric found us a place we could stay at and that blocked the sunlight properly.

It was nice walking with Godric in the dark streets, but at the same time I couldn't stop thinking about the dream I'd had about us. How long was I going to feel this attraction to him? And would the dreams stop at some point? And then there was also all the other questions about how Godric was feeling and if he was going to meet the sun despite meeting me.

"When did you get all those tattoos?" I asked curiously, wanting to think about something else.

"Some while I was human and others in the years after I became a vampire. They represent the elements and… I was also branded by my own maker." Godric said and pulled his shirt down a little to show me the red symbol on the right side of his back.

"Ouch… that must have hurt. Why would he brand you?"

Godric sighed. "Because I was sold to him as his slave. He was a very cruel man."

I shuddered at the thought of being sold as a slave and pitied Godric, but I was also impressed by how far he had come from being a slave to being a 2000 years old respected vampire and maker.

"How was your life before you became a vampire? If I may ask."

He smiled. "It's ok. I feel like I can confide to you. As for my human life, then there isn't much to say. I was born in Gaul and lived there, until the Roman army came and invaded it. I had a… somewhat normal and typical life growing up in Gaul. I don't know what happened to my parents when the invasion began, but I believe that they did not suffer too much."

"And Eric? How did you meet him precisely?"

Godric looked thoughtful for a moment as he thought back on the day. "I was out hunting for wounded warriors to feed on when I found him in the woods. Dying. He seemed like he deserved more than what he had, so I turned him and he has been loyal to me ever since."

I grinned. "Would you turn me?"

"Do you want me to turn you?"

I was taken aback by how calm he seemed about it. I could only guess that turning someone into a vampire wasn't something you looked lightly on. But did I want to become a vampire? It sounded cool and all, but… I didn't know how I felt about drinking blood and only being able to be outside during the night, because the sunlight could literally burn me up.

"Ask me again in a few years," I said. "Right now I don't know. All this vampire stuff is still pretty new to me."

Godric nodded. "That's good, Sara. You are too young to make a decision like that." he said.

And to be having dreams about a certain vampire…

"Godric, I… I've been wondering about something. I know that when a human drink vampire blood they feel a certain _attraction_ to the vampire and–"

"And you have been dreaming about me last night. I know. I can feel it."

I blushed. Well, I didn't exactly expect him to be that blunt. "Will it pass? Not that I don't like it- I mean, I like it, but no-urgh! This is coming out all wrong!"

Godric chuckled. "Try again."

I took a deep breath and tried again. "What I meant is that I enjoy your company and you're such a good friend, but it feels kindda weird being attracted to someone I don't know that well."

"I understand, but unfortunately it won't pass. You will get used to it after a while, though."

A part of me didn't want to get used to it. I liked having those kinds of feelings for him and I liked him. He was so… calm, understanding and didn't seem to expect too much from anyone.

"Ah, Merlotte's seems to be open tonight." Godric suddenly said.

I frowned, but looked towards the direction he was and spotted a sort of grill nearby. I was feeling hungry, so I took Godric's hand in mine and we walked together to the grill. We soon found out that the place wasn't just a grill, but also a bar and it was filled with people – mostly adults.

"Just my kind of place," I said, smiling brightly. "I bet they serve Tru Blood."

A redheaded waitress came and took us to a vacant table before handing us the menus. I ordered French fries, a hamburger and a coke, while Godric ordered a bottle of O-positive, which they luckily had even though the waitress eyed Godric as if he was a monster.

"Does this count as a first date?" I asked teasingly.

Godric grinned. "Why not? You already feel attracted to me." he answered.

We both laughed and when our food finally came I nearly enough attacked my burger out of hunger. Godric didn't touch his drink, but just sat and stared at me as if I was the monster now.

"You sure have a large appetite…" he said.

I smirked and was about to take another bite of my burger when we suddenly heard someone call Godric's name, sounding very surprised. We turned and I saw a girl, who looked about the same age as Gabrielle with blonde hair and beautiful brown eyes. There was something about her that seemed almost familiar, but I couldn't remember what it was.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Godric," she said cheerfully. "What on earth are you doing here in Bon Temps?"

"My friend Sara and I are here to find you actually," Godric said. "Sara, this is Sookie Stackhouse."

I quickly wiped my fingers with a napkin and shook her hand, but as I did I noticed that Sookie stared at me intently a bit like Gabrielle had. I wondered if Sookie was able to read my mind as well, but if she could then she better not tell Godric how I really felt about this whole attraction we had for each other. That would be not just embarrassing, but also be like an invasion of my privacy.

"I won't say anything," Sookie said, making me blush. "But why are you looking for me?"

"I don't know to be honest. I just know that I need to know you, because you can help me in some sort of way. You don't happen to know Zachary and Sue Harnett do you?"

Sookie thought about it, but shook her head after a moment. "I'm sorry, I don't remember them. But you look familiar to me. Have we met before?"

I shook my head. Surely I would remember meeting someone like her. She had an air about her that you didn't forget that easily.

"This is all so very weird," I said and sighed. "Now that I've found you I don't have a clue what to do. What do we do now, Godric?"

Godric sighed. "Perhaps it is best if we wait and see if anything happens. Thank you for your help, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie smiled and I watched her leave before I turned my gaze back towards Godric, who looked more than a little worried.

"You think something is wrong with me?" I asked worriedly.

"I hope not, but at this point I cannot give you a proper answer." he answered.

I sighed, but he gave my hand a squeeze and the touch of his hand made me calm down. "I don't feel so hungry anymore. Can we go now?"

"Of course."

We left Merlotte's and walked to the address Eric had sent Godric, but as we walked I couldn't help but feel like we were being watched by someone or something. I held on maybe a little too much on to Godric's arm and tried not to freak out.

"I heard that one of your ancestors was the child of a fairy and a human. That's interesting," Godric said, obviously trying to distract me from my fear. "I have heard that fairy blood can be quite addictive to vampires. It's like giving vampire blood to a human."

"In that case I'm so not letting you drink my blood. Even if only a very tiny part of me is fairy… you know, I'm surprised you haven't asked me what my blood type is yet." I said teasingly.

He grinned. "Oh, I already know what your blood type is."

I giggled. "Is that so? Then what's my blood type, mister?"

"O-positive." I flinched at that.

"Now that is just freaky. I'm sorry, Godric, but I don't think we can be buddies anymore."

He laughed and his laughter sounded so sweet in my ears. I could listen to him laugh and watch him smile all night, but maybe it was his blood that made me feel that way. And when Godric suddenly looked at me with those soft blue eyes of his I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I am glad I saved you that night," he said. "I cannot remember when the last time I was this happy was."

I smiled. "Likewise. But, Godric, I don't want you to base your decision of whether or not you want to meet the sun on our friendship. Doing something like that is a very big decision that you can't change once you're waiting for the sun to rise."

"I know and I promise I will tell you as the first one what my final decision is. For now I would very much like if we just continued this date of sorts. I daresay that it will turn out good once we get home and I find some food I can use to cook you a fine dinner with."

I smiled brighter and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Of all the boys I had known and dated then he seemed without a doubt like the nicest one of them. I didn't know if he felt the same way about me, but this platonic relationship we had right now was good enough for me.

We went to the address and found the beautiful home Eric used to sleep in whenever he was not working. The house had a beautifully decorated bedroom downstairs in the basement, but the fridge was only filled with bottles of real blood and also a few Tru Blood bottles, so Godric had to call someone, who could deliver us the food he needed.

While we waited I went to the living room and turned some music on, wanting to have fun and see if Godric was as great a dancer as I imagined he was. I pulled him in to the living room with me and he shook his head a little as I danced around in the room.

"C'mon, Godric! I bet you're an awesome dancer!" I said teasingly.

Godric hesitated, but then he suddenly took my hand, pulling me close to him and moved me with such effortlessness and grace that I was left speechless. I sucked at dancing with a partner, but even though I stepped on his toes every now and then, then we had fun and he looked almost human.

"You definitely have much better dancing skills than I do by miles!" I said.

"Thank you, but I could teach you how to dance like this," he said and spun me around, then leaned me backwards. "It is a long time since I've danced with anyone, though."

I raised an eyebrow. "Now _that_ I don't believe."

He grinned and pulled me close to him, so close that our lips were nearly touching. I was tempted to kiss him like in the dream and for a moment it looked like he wanted to kiss me too, but then we suddenly heard someone knock on the door and he left me in the living room to get the food. I sighed heavily, turned the music off and tried to get some control of these new feelings of mine.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	6. Yathzee

**A/N: Hii, whoa thanks for all the lovely reviews, favs and alerts again! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

I left the house early in the afternoon while Godric was asleep and went on a walk through the small town. Bon Temps had a strange sort of charm to it and the people were very interesting in their own peculiar way. As I walked through the warm and busy town I found myself at Merlotte's once again, and when I went inside I found Sookie working.

Perhaps I should get a new job too.

I needed something to keep me occupied while Godric was resting and I couldn't keep letting him pay for everything nor could I keep wearing the same clothes I had. So I went up to the bar where a man, who looked like he was in his thirties, stood and was washing some glasses and hoped that he needed another waitress to welcome the costumers and take orders.

"Hi, I'm Sara Harnett," I said with a smile. "Do you have any open positions here? I'm looking for a place to work, you see."

He eyed me for a moment and then greeted me. His name was Sam Merlotte and he was the owner of the bar and grill.

"Actually, I am looking for a busgirl at the moment. How old are you, Miss Harnett?" he asked curiously.

"16, sir. And I have worked in a diner before, so I know what to do." I answered confidently.

I knew that you had to be confident if you wanted a job and show that you had lots of experience. I did have some experience, but that experience was waitressing – not cleaning tables and washing dishes. It was better than nothing, though, and at least I would get paid.

"Sara! I'm glad to see you again. What are you up to?" Sookie asked, joining us at the bar.

"Well, Sara just got herself a job," Sam answered. "Can you start now? We're one short today."

"Sure! I'd love to. I don't have much to do anyway."

Sam grinned. "Good. Sookie, will you get her a uniform and show her where the things are?"

Sookie nodded and I followed her out to the back where she found me a uniform, made me a nametag and gave me a few hints to get a big tip. It was nice being in a normal place and doing normal things, but I still missed Godric and wished that he'd kissed me last night on our "date".

"I'm surprised to see Godric with a girl, who looks his age, but he seems happy." Sookie said.

"Yeah, Eric said that too," I said and sighed. "How do you know if a boy likes you? I've been trying to get him to see that I'm not just attracted to him because of his blood, but… he doesn't seem to see that."

Sookie smiled. "Oh, don't worry about that. I reckon he'll see it eventually. But you really ought to tell him yourself."

I blushed. "I know and I want to, but it's weird. I mean he is a 2000 years old vampire. Will it even work out between us?"

"I can't say for sure, but my boyfriend, Bill, is a vampire too and we're trying our best to make it work. Sometimes you have to go with a compromise."

"Okay… I… I'll try. Thanks, Sookie. I know that we don't know each other that well, but I don't have anyone else to talk with. All my friends are in Odessa and even they don't like talking about vampires and stuff like that."

"_Sara, I need you to clear table 5 now!_" Sam yelled from the other room.

I sighed, but thanked Sookie again and ran out to clear the table, now wearing my new uniform and little nametag. I cleared the table, washed the dishes, helped out wherever I could and slowly got to learn my new co-workers.

Tara was a bit of a handful, but I liked her and she gave me a few tips as well. Arleen, on the other hand, eyed me suspiciously and kept her distance, because she'd seen me with Godric the night before and she'd also been the one to serve us.

I worked all afternoon and when the sun finally went down Sam told me that I was free to go home. I hadn't gotten that many tips since I was new and everything, but I was proud of myself and couldn't wait to call Godric, so I could tell him about my new job.

But as I stepped outside I suddenly heard a noise coming from the parking lot and went to check it out. I knew that Godric would protect me if another vamp tried to drink my blood and just to be safe, then I armed myself with a thick branch and good old pocketknife that I'd brought along as well before running away from home.

The noise became louder as I got closer, but when I reached the side of Merlotte's whoever it was, was hiding I saw… nothing. The sound disappeared with it, so I decided to leave it and let go of the branch, then turned around to walk away.

Huh, that was really strange… maybe I was getting paranoid?

I thought that was probably the case and just walked home with my pocketknife still in my hand in case something did happen. I refused to let myself almost get killed again and I definitely refused to be a damsel in distress.

I'd spent too many years taking care of myself to become depended on someone else.

"_Well, don't you look yummy tonight…_" a familiar voice said.

Alexandra.

I turned around, but that was all I had the time to do before I was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up, Schatzi…<em>" someone said in a sing-song voice.

My eyes fluttered open and I was met by a pair of beautiful brown eyes that made me remember what had happened. Alexandra had knocked me unconscious and taken me to an unknown place.

I was in a very bright room, but it didn't seem like any light was coming in through the windows that could harm Alexandra. I had a feeling that the whole beach-view was a fake, but it actually looked good to the place.

I found myself lying on a beautiful beige chaise longue and on the other side of a big pool that was in the middle of the room was another chaise longue along with another female vampire, who was feeding on a young man.

If it wasn't because I'd just been kidnapped and taken to a palace-like place, then I would have been impressed by the beauty of this room and it didn't help that my hands had been tied.

Alexandra, who stood in a sexy red dress and looked smug as always, took a step away from me and looked towards the other vampire and I finally got to see the vampire's face. She was about the same age as the German bitch and looked almost… regal by the looks of where she lived, dressed and most of all – how she moved gracefully.

"Thank you, Alexandra. That will be all. The money to you will be transferred to your account tonight…" the vampire said.

Alexandra smiled sweetly and curtsied before leaving, making me raise an eyebrow at the vampire before me. She jumped over her pool as easy as nothing and untied the ropes on my hands.

"Welcome to my home, Miss Harnett. I'm Sophie-Anne Leclerq – the Vampire Queen of Louisiana."

"So? That's no excuse for kidnapping me," I said and immediately regretted it. She was a vampire nonetheless and could easily kill me. Sophie-Anne luckily just giggled and touched my cheek. "I see you've inherited your grandmother's feisty spirit."

I frowned. "You knew my grandmother?"

She nodded and brushed a stray of my tangled dark hair behind my ear. "Such pretty hair you have. Melinda had pretty dark hair as well and often let me play with it."

Sophie-Anne walked up behind me and began untangling my hair and touched the side of my neck gently as if she was just waiting to take a bite.

"Am I here because my parents are taking V?"

"Partly, but that's not all they and your pain in the ass of a family is doing lately. Hmm… how old are you, Sara? 16?"

I nodded and could feel that she was braiding my hair. "Do you belong to anyone, Sara?"

"Yes, Godric. But every time I say that vampires don't seem to care. Isn't that one of your important rules?"

"It is somewhat important, but maybe it's because that Godric rarely has any humans who specifically belongs to him. And they're probably also wondering what a silly human girl is doing with a powerful and respected vampire like him."

I snorted. "Can't humans be friends with vampires now?"

Sophie-Anne let go of my hair and sat down next to me in a casual way. She was looking at me as if I was dinner and it was making me a little uncomfortable.

"What do you even want with me? I don't have anything to do with what my parents do in their spare time…"

"No, but you seem to be important to them. Especially to your awful excuse of a father Zachary. I want to know why that is, because you might come in handy soon."

I stood up and took a few steps away from her, fearing that she was going to glamour me into saying or doing something I didn't want to. Sophie-Anne stayed on the chaise longue and just smiled at me in a menacing way.

"There is no need to be afraid. I won't harm you. I know Godric won't be too happy if I did," she said. "But tell me, Sara… why is it that Godric would keep you around? Surely, you must have some sort of meaning to him and I really doubt it's out of love."

Bitch.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the door, but the guards blocked my way and pushed me back towards Sophie-Anne.

"Do you know how to play Yathzee?" she asked.

I frowned. "Um, no. But you'll probably cheat even if I played it with you. You look like someone who likes to cheat in a game." I answered.

Sophie-Anne suddenly stood before me and held me by my throat in an iron grip, cutting off my air supply. She flashed her fangs at me, but I tried to remain calm as Godric always seemed to do in dangerous situations.

"I am the _Queen_ of Louisiana, so you better talk nicely to me, you foolish human girl! Now, let's play a game of Yathzee and then perhaps a card game… Hadley! Lutis! It's time to play!"

I rolled my eyes. "May I at least call Godric and let him know that I'm ok, _Your_ _Highness_?"

Sophie-Anne groaned, but handed me my cell phone back. "Make it short and tell him you'll first be back, when I say you can go. His age means nothing here, so don't think he has the power to go against my orders."

I huffed and walked away, while she went to get her human friends. They set a table up, fetched the things we were going to use during the game and got some snacks for us as well. I shook my head at the sight and made the call.

"_Sara! Are you alright? I heard you are at the Queen of Louisiana._" Godric said.

"I am, but I'm ok. She just wants to talk with me and play a few games, but I don't trust her. She may be a queen, but she did pay Alexandra to kidnap me and bring me here." I said grumpily.

"_I see… don't worry, I will come get you as soon as possible. Eric is helping me track down Alexandra, who has been leading us away from you._"

Oh, I was so going to chop Alexandra's head off when I got my hands on her…

"So I just stay here and play with her?"

"_For now, yes. But, Sara, be careful. You do not want to get on her bad side._"

"Oh, I'm so going to get on her bad side. I'm going to annoy her so much that she will wish she never kidnapped me."

Godric chuckled lightly, but his chuckle quickly stopped. "_I'm serious. She is over 500 years old._"

I sighed, but promised to be careful and hung up, hoping that he would come sooner than later. I was still going to annoy Sophie-Anne, though. Annoying people was what did best – just ask Eric!

"Oh, Sara!" Sophie-Anne said in a sing-song voice.

I reluctantly went over to the table and sat down beside the queen and her friend Lutis, who was eying me with lust in his eyes. I tried to ignore it and listened to Sophie-Anne as she told me about the rules in Yathzee. We began playing and as the guest of honor I got the chance to start.

"I really don't see the fun in this," I said, looking at the dices. "If we were going to play something, couldn't we just play poker then? That I know how to play."

"Oh, but that wouldn't be fair, would it now? Not all are good at hiding that they're bluffing." Sophie-Anne said.

"Exactly." I smirked and handed the cup to her.

"Okay, fine! We'll play a game of strip poker next time and if I win I want to see some girl-on-girl action with you and Hadley." She winked flirtatiously and threw the dices.

I rolled my eyes again. "This is going to be a damn long night…"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	7. Another Reason

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the wonderful reviews, faves and alerts! :D**

**Another chap will be up later today ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

"Oh, don't pout. It was the first time you played this game," Sophie-Anne said smugly as we finished our game of Yathzee. She obviously won and I lost miserably, but it wasn't only because it was first time I played this. I lost some of my points for not talking nicely to her. "Now, I believe we were supposed to play a game of strip poker now."

"Aha… about that. I don't feel like playing anyway and it is awfully late." I said.

I stood up, but Sophie-Anne grabbed my arm and yanked me back down. "You can't go now. You wanted to play strip poker, so we're going to play strip poker."

I frowned. "I didn't want to play it. You did! I wanted to play ordinary poker – you know the one where you keep your clothes on and don't make out with strangers afterwards."

She grinned and propped her hands under her chin, looking curiously at me. "Well, if we're not going to play that, then I want to play something else like… the what-the-fuck-do-you-mean-to-Godric game."

I leaned back in my seat, smirking. "I don't believe I know that game. What are the rules?"

"I ask you a question and you tell me the answer truthfully. If I sense that you're lying then I won't let you go home to Godric."

"Well, that's just unfair… what about if you don't let me go home soon, then I'll drag you outside to the sunlight and watch you burn. And trust me I have my ways to do that even to a 500 years old vampire queen, who obviously cheats in Yathzee."

Sophie-Anne smiled brightly. "I like you. A shame you're so young, because had you been two years older I would make you my lover as well. Hadley is actually my lover and your grandmother was it too back when she was very young and unmarried."

"Um… thanks, I think? But to be honest, then I don't know why Godric is keeping me around. I just assumed that he was lonely and wanted some company, and we really are good friends."

"Maybe that's just what he makes you believe… but that boy is rather mysterious. Did you know that he nearly met the sun right after the bombing of his nest? He decided not to do it for some reason and just took off."

I… certainly didn't know that. I knew that he had considered doing it, but I didn't know that he had been that close to doing it.

"No, I didn't."

Sophie-Anne suddenly turned her head towards the entrance and I saw Eric push the guards out of Godric's way, dragging someone who was cursing in German at him inside the day-room. I stood up when I saw that it was Alexandra, while the queen rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Godric, we were just talking about you. I like your human. She's very… interesting." she said in a sweet tone.

"Your Highness, I may no longer be a Sheriff, but I do not approve of vampires kidnapping innocent girls and particularly a friend of mine. And we will be going to the Authority on how you hired a rogue vampire to do it for you." Godric said, sounding furious despite the fact that he stood completely calmly in his spot.

"I apologize. I merely heard from Alexandra that she knew where Sara was and I wished to talk with her. After all, her parents are helping someone dealing V in my queendom."

Oh, she was so lying, but I didn't want to get between them right now. I had my eyes on Alexandra and scowled at her. She was one dead vamp who wasn't going to leave this home unharmed.

"Sophie-Anne, may I please kill Alexandra? She has been a pain in my ass ever since I met Godric." I said.

Sophie-Anne smirked. "Sorry, dear. It's the Magister's job to punish her. Lutis, would you please contact the Magister?"

Lutis nodded and left the room, and Alexandra actually looked terrified now. I guessed that the Magister wasn't a very nice person and I was glad she was scared, because she deserved it.

"Thank you. Now, may I please go home?"

"Yes, you may, Sara," Godric answered for her. "Come."

I gladly left the queen's side and went to him, and the second I was within his reach Eric pushed Alexandra into the pool, making me one happy girl. I mouthed "thank you" to him and turned my attention back to Godric.

"I trust that she did not harm you."

I nodded. "She was very kind to me… well, as kind as a vampire queen can be. Now stop fussing about me and let's go home. I'm exhausted."

Godric kissed my hand gently. "Okay. Eric will take you home and I will be home as well before dawn. I just need to talk with the queen first."

I hesitated. "I will be fine, Sara. I promise."

I gave him another kiss on his cheek before leaving and got inside Eric's car. It was close to midnight, so Godric had plenty of time to get back. We drove in silence at first and I stayed in the backseat the first couple of minutes, resting my head sleepily against the window.

But I couldn't fall asleep knowing that Godric was still at the queen's home, so I crawled up to the front seat and sat beside Eric, who looked just as troubled.

"What happened after I was taken?" I asked suspiciously.

"We followed Alexandra, but she was leading us in the wrong direction," Eric answered, confirming what Godric had said. "Godric was close ripping her heart out when he figured it out."

"And why is that? I mean, sure we're friends, but we've only known each other for a couple of days. He can't be that fond of me in so short time."

"You'd be surprised what he can…"

I crossed my arms and eyed him suspiciously. "And what is that supposed to mean, _Sasquatch_?"

Eric smiled. "Stop calling me that or I will glamour you into thinking that your head is soon going to explode."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "Urgh, thanks for the mental picture!"

"You're welcome!"

I rolled my eyes. "Anyway! How come Sophie-Anne thinks there's another reason for why Godric is keeping me around?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"That's not a proper answer."

He looked at me for a moment and then turned his gaze back towards the road, ignoring me and my questions the rest of the way. Damn Viking! I was going to get the answers to my questions sooner or later… I just needed to find a proper way to do it.

"Did you promise not to tell me anything? You can at least answer that." I said.

"No." Eric answered curtly.

"No, you did not promise to tell me anything or no you don't want to answer that?"

He smiled. "Just no."

I pouted and turned my gaze towards the ominous-looking full moon that lit the sky up. I wondered if werewolves existed too…

"Do werewolves exist?" I asked curiously.

He raised an eyebrow. "They do." he answered.

Nice! Maybe I could find myself a werewolf, who could help me force Eric into answering my questions.

"Wait, is it real that a werewolf's bite is fatal to vampires? Because it is in the Vampire Diaries and–"

"Would you please just shut up for once? God, I don't understand why Godric find you so amusing…"

I crawled back to the backseat, but smacked him in the back of his head as I did, making him look at me and scowl. I stuck my tongue out at him and decided to take a nap now that I had the whole backseat to myself.

When we arrived at the house I noticed that Sookie was there and she was accompanied by a man, who obviously was a vampire from the looks of his pale skin and menacing look. He looked annoyed when he saw me walking inside the room with Eric and sent Eric a suspicious look as if he thought that I was Eric's slave.

"Thank God, you're okay! We heard that you were taken by a rogue vampire!" Sookie said as soon as she saw me.

"Yeah, I think I attract rogue vampires or something, because one in particular just didn't want to stop bothering me," I said grumpily. "But I'm ok. What are you doing here and who is this?"

"Oh, that's Bill Compton – my boyfriend."

I greeted Bill, but the second he let go of my hand he turned his blue eyes back towards Eric and scowled at him for some reason.

"Well, I'm tired, so I'll go to bed and–"

"Wait, there's something else I need to tell you. Can we go somewhere else and talk?"

I nodded and went with her to my bedroom, and when she'd closed the door she took out a large piece of paper and unfolded it. I noticed that it was a linage tree and had the names and date of birth of all the Stackhouses, but there were also another surname in the linage tree – the Harnetts.

"We're related?" I asked confusedly.

"I think so, yeah. Your parents' name is on the tree, but according to this they don't have any children. Sara, you might be adopted." she answered.

Adopted? But that couldn't be right. I mean, I'd seen pictures of my mother being pregnant and at the hospital with a newborn baby.

"But-but this can't be true. My mother did give birth to me and-and there's pictures!"

"As I said – you _might_ be adopted – but I promise Bill and I will help you find the truth in all this. All I know is that your name was never written on the linage tree for some reason and that your mother was my mother's second cousin."

"Oh… so that's why I'm supposed to know you. But I still don't get what Sophie-Anne meant when she said that Godric was keeping me around for another reason. You think I'm something more than… human?"

Sookie shrugged. "I know that you aren't like me, because you can't hear my thoughts, but maybe it's something close to me or completely else. That's what we'll help you find out."

I was grateful that she wanted to help me, but I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by Godric. I thought that he kept me around, because he actually liked spending time with me, but maybe I was just being naïve. He was a vampire and a very old one.

"You haven't heard anything about my parents, have you?"

"Sorry, no. But I don't think they'll find you here."

I sighed. "I hope you're right. Last time Zachary found me he locked me inside the basement for almost a whole week and he looked like he wanted to kill me."

"I'm sorry to hear that… have he always been like that?"

I nodded. "Well, not so much before they began drinking and dealing V. Before he was just a mean drunk and liked to boss me around. There were moments, though, where he would actually be nice to me and the same with Sue. I stopped calling them Mom and Dad the day he first hit me, but they didn't seem to care about it."

"_Sookie,_" Bill said, standing in the doorway of my room. He had a little blood on his shirt and knuckles, which I guessed wasn't his. "It's late."

Sookie nodded, gave me a hug and let me keep the linage tree before leaving. I didn't go to bed immediately, but went out to the living room to find Eric with a couple of bruises that were healing up. I shook my head of him, making him roll his eyes of me.

"I bet you deserved that." I said, smirking smugly.

"And I really think you should go to bed." he said.

"You're not my dad. I'll go to bed when I want to."

Eric narrowed his eyes at me and raised his hands in defeat. "Fine, suit yourself! I don't care. I have to work anyway, so whatever you do, then arm yourself with something if you hear a noise."

"Can I come? I heard you own a bar named Fangtasia – silly name by the way."

"Sorry, but we don't let _teenagers_ inside. Come back when you're 21."

I pouted and went back in to my bedroom, hoping to get some sleep before I had to work tomorrow afternoon again. I hoped that Godric would return before dawn and that that bitch to Alexandra would be at least tortured a little by the Magister. And I most of all hoped that I would be safe now.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	8. Pressing The Trigger

**A/N: And here's another chap for you :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

My light-brown skin looked almost pale in the sunlight as I woke up in the morning. I tried imagining how my life would be if I was a vampire and wondered how Tru Blood tasted.

I could figure it out easily, but the thought of drinking fake blood sounded weird in my ears. I got out of bed and walked down to the basement instead, finding Godric asleep in his bed. I walked down the stairs and sat down next to him on the bed.

I had a strange urge to touch him or give him a kiss, but the sound of movement made me control my urge and I merely shook him gently. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a guilty look in his eyes. I guessed he was feeling guilty about hiding the truth from me.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked.

"I do," he answered. "I could smell it in your blood the day we met."

"Do I want to know what I am?"

He sat up and cupped my face in his hands and the way he gently stroked my cheek with his thumb made me close my eyes for a moment. I thought about what Sookie had told me yesterday when I got my new job and wanted to tell him the truth.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I suddenly felt Godric press his lips against mine and kiss me softly. I was shocked, but happy and instinctively kissed him back, thinking back on the dream I had about the two of us last night. We'd been in the bed again and Godric had kissed and bit me in a seductive way, but we didn't go all the way.

When Godric finally broke the kiss I was too stunned and amazed to remember what we were talking about and just wanted to kiss him again.

"Wauw… what was that for?" I asked confusedly.

"It's me showing that I feel the same way about you. I can feel what you feel, remember?" he answered.

I blushed. "Oh yeah, right. Well, this is awkward. I mean it's hard to figure out what you're thinking about me when you're so damn secretive."

Godric smiled. "I apologize. But will you be pleased if I took you out on a second date tonight?"

I smiled brightly. "Very! You can pick me up after work."

He frowned. "Work?"

I nodded. "I got a job as a busgirl yesterday at Merlotte's. I thought it was better than borrowing money from you all the time."

Godric gave me another kiss and this time he pulled me up on his lap, so I could wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. I could definitely feel that he was 2000 years old, because it was one of the best kisses I'd ever had. I could go on kissing him all day, but I did have work to do and he needed to rest after last night's events.

"You should have kissed me like that on our first date." I said teasingly.

"I know and I apologize for that. Last night I feared that I was never going to see you again and I can't bear with that thought. I don't care what Sophie-Anne thinks you are, because you make me feel human and that's what matters." Godric said.

Aww, how cute! Hey, wait a minute… now I remembered what we were talking about!

"You did this to distract me! Tell me what I am right now."

Godric sighed. "You're a human, Sara. Half of you is that. The other half I have yet to find out. All I know is that it's not as dominant as your human side, so you should not worry too much about it."

I groaned. "Okay, fine. But I'm not letting you off the hook just because you're an amazing kisser."

I crawled off his lap and watched him lie back down on the bed, looking content. "I know, but I deserve it. I made breakfast for you before I went to bed if you look in the kitchen."

Almost on cue I heard my stomach growl, so I gave him a goodnight kiss and left the basement, hurrying upstairs to find a big breakfast waiting for me in the kitchen.

I more or less attacked the food like always, and then took a nice and long shower, and just before I left I went in to Eric's bedroom, writing _Count Sasquatchula_ all over his face.

It was so fun bullying Eric and he was kindda like an annoying older brother to me, but I had a feeling that he didn't mind it as much as he expressed. When I was done I left the house and stole one of Eric's cars, so I didn't have to walk to work again and what fun was there in having a driver's license if I rarely used it?

Sookie wasn't at work when I came, but Sam was as usual and so were Tara and her cousin Lafayette, whom I finally got to meet. Lafayette was really one of a kind and very flamboyant, but he didn't eye me suspiciously like Arleen did and was a really good cook.

"Whatever you do, then don't get on his bad side or he will poison your food." Tara said teasingly.

"Ah, cousin, don't scare the kid away! She's a good catch and doesn't scare the customers away like you do." Lafayette said.

Tara rolled her eyes. "You got family around here?"

I shook my head, but stopped myself. I did have family around here now. "Yeah, Sookie. But I'm a very distant relative of hers."

"Hmm, good enough for me. A friend of Sookie is a friend of mine."

"And a friend of mine!" Lafayette added.

I giggled, but I was called to clean table 7, so I had to leave my new co-workers and clean the table that had been almost attacked by a couple of messy children. I cleaned it, though, and tried scraping as many tips as I could to me by doing my best.

The day went by slowly and I was starting to get more and more annoyed of the customers, who either badmouthed vampires or the women who hanged out with them, because half of what they were saying wasn't even true.

I didn't say that I was dating a vampire and just tried ignoring them like my co-workers seemed to do… well, all except for Arleen who agreed on some of the things they said.

Lucky for me they left after only an hour or so, but as they left I suddenly spotted Zachary walking inside and quickly hid under the bar, signing at Sam to be quiet about where I was.

I didn't know how he had succeeded in finding me so fast, but I really didn't want to talk with him – especially an hour before sundown.

"_Have you seen this girl around here? She's my daughter, you see._" Zachary said.

"Um, no I'm sorry, I haven't. But you could try in Shreveport. Their police might be able to help you." Sam said.

Zachary was silent for a moment and then I heard him growl a little. "You better be telling the truth, _shape shifter_, because if you're hiding that little shit I'm going to rip your tail off when you turn!"

Shape shifter?

I looked confusedly at Sam, who said nothing to Zachary's threat and when he'd left he kneeled down beside me.

"Did you run away from home?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded. "Please don't tell anyone. He'll kill me if he finds me." I said.

Sam nodded understandingly and let me know that the coast was clear. I was thankful that Sam didn't reveal where I was, but I was still curious of what he meant by shape shifter.

"You're a shape shifter?"

"I am, but I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone. But how does your father know about me?"

I shrugged. "I have no idea, but your secret is safe with me."

I sighed and looked around just to be sure that Zachary wasn't hiding somewhere outside, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Why haven't you called the police?"

"Oh, trust me I have tried that before, but they didn't believe me because my parents are excellent liars and members of the Fellowship of the Sun, so they look like saints on the outside."

Sam frowned. "Okay, but you do have someone to stay with, right?"

I nodded. "Don't worry, Sam. I can take care of myself. Thanks for helping, though."

I went back to work before he could ask any other questions and tried forgetting the fact that Zachary had been close to finding me. I knew that he was a very determined man, but I hadn't expected him to be _that_ determined.

But if Zachary came here alone, then where were Sue? And what was the real reason for him wanting me to come back to him?

Weird.

I sent a text to Godric about Zachary being here as I finally got off from work and waited inside Merlotte's where I would be safe. I sat waiting for nearly half an hour and when I decided to go out through the back entrance I found Godric standing outside, dressed in nice clothes for once.

"I was about to think that you'd burned me off," I said, letting him embrace me. "Did you get my message?"

"I did," he said and sighed. "I would like to ask permission to hurt him if he tries to harm you."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hurt away! I don't care. I may love him, but he deserves getting kicked in his butt for what he's done to me."

Godric smiled and gave my hand a kiss, looking at me in a way that made me blush. Why did he have to be such a damn cute vampire?

"So where are we going, Mr. Godric?" I asked curiously.

"I have bought tickets to a movie I have heard should be good," he answered. "It's named Twilight: Breaking Dawn."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "You are _not_ taking me to see a wimpy vampire, who might as well have been a gay fairy rather than a vampire!"

Godric looked at me. "Hmm… well, perhaps another movie then?"

I nodded. "Preferably one where Edward-freakin'-Cullen and Bella aren't in it."

He chuckled. "I take you are not like most girls at your age."

"Godric, most girls at my age don't date vampires, who were born before Jesus was. So no, I'm definitely not like most girls… That reminds me of something. Do you ever meet Jesus?"

Godric laughed, but shook his head. "I did not, but I wish I had. He seems like a very good man and has a great faith in humans that I want to have."

"Ah, that's a shame. It would have been awesome if you'd ever met him, but I think he'd be a little frightened to meet a real vampire. I mean–"

"_Sara Marie Harnett, take one more step and I will blow that bloodsucker's head off!_"

Oh, no.

Oh, dear.

Why couldn't I just have a normal evening? Why?

Godric and I turned around and I saw Zachary stood some feet away from us with a loaded shotgun and he was armed with wooden stakes, silver chains and probably also silver or wooden bullets. I could feel Godric's body tense up and his arm instinctively slid around my waist in a protective way. It would have felt nice if I wasn't being threatened by my insane father.

"Let her go, you freak of nature!" Zachary snarled.

"No," Godric said sternly, but calmly. "Mr. Harnett, I do not wish to harm you as you are Sara's father and a human, but if you hurt her or me I will be forced to do it."

"Bring it! I'm not scared of you or your bloodsucking friends! Now, give me my daughter or I will shoot and these bullets are made of silver, so don't even think about moving!"

"Fine. Sara, go."

My eyes widened. "What? But–"

"It's ok. Just… trust me."

I looked into his eyes and could see that he had a plan in mind, so I trusted him and walked back to my father. The second Zachary turned his eyes towards me Godric made his move and was quick to unarm him, tossing away his weapon out of his reach.

Zachary quickly retaliated and slung his silver chain around Godric's neck and kicked him hard in his stomach with his boots that had silver on the tips. I could tell that Zachary was not only high on V, but also something else besides human, so I ran to get my hands on his shotgun and aimed, pressing the trigger before realizing what I was doing.

Godric removed the chains from his neck, but I could see that he had a silver knife in his back and a sort of torturing device in his leg that was weakening him. I dropped the shotgun and ran to Godric instead of Zachary, who was bleeding a lot from his leg, and helped Godric inside my car.

I needed to get us away from here as fast as possible before Zachary regained his strength, because one silver bullet wasn't going to stop someone with the kind of strength he seemed to have.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	9. Russell Edgington

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! :D You put a smile on my face when I wake up in the morning ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

"What happened to him?" Eric snarled more than asked.

He helped me carry Godric in to his office and as we walked inside Fangtasia I couldn't help but notice that people were staring wide eyed at us – or more like at Eric. I quickly followed them in to the office and Godric was placed on the couch.

I had already removed the silver knife from his back, but the torture device seemed to be stuck on his leg like a leech and was pumping silver into his blood system. Eric grabbed the device and yanked it out even though it burned him and I saw blood mixed with liquid silver pour out of Godric's leg. It was sickening, but it had to be done so he could heal properly.

"Give him your blood." Eric said.

I was about to object, but Eric grabbed my wrist, bit it open and held it at Godric's mouth. It hurt a lot at first, but I got used to the feeling of fangs sinking into my wrist and he didn't take too much from me like I feared.

When Godric finally let go I was lightheaded, but he rubbed some of his blood on my wrist so the puncture marks healed up and helped me down on the couch next to him.

"Thank you, Sara… You saved me." he said, panting slightly from all the running.

"And I shot my own father, who clearly isn't as normal as I thought." I said.

Eric frowned. "Your _father_ attacked Godric?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded. "He fought like a professional vampire-killer on V." I said.

That made Eric cross his arms and look almost suspiciously at me as if it was my fault that his maker got hurt, which… I kindda was right since Zachary was after me.

"Does your father have a symbol on his neck?"

I frowned. "No, but he does have one on his wrist."

Eric sent Godric a meaningful look and suddenly took out his cell phone, showing me a picture of the symbol Zachary had on his wrist. I nodded and Godric sighed heavily for some reason, while Eric seemed relieved as well as annoyed.

"What is it? What does it mean?" I asked worriedly.

"It means that your father is a werewolf and he works for Russell Edgington – the Vampire King of Mississippi. We believe that Russell is giving his werewolf army V, so they can become stronger and this explains why he is dealing and taking it." Eric answered.

Great, now my father was suddenly a werewolf! Fuck-freakin-tastic!

"Does this mean that I'm a werewolf too?"

"No, if you were I would have smelled it," Godric said. "And the werewolf gene is also more dominant, so had you been one you would have known it."

I sighed in relief, but it only raised a ton of more questions. I leaned my head on Godric's shoulder and he pulled me into his embrace, trying to calm me down.

"Pam, get them something to drink." Eric said.

I looked up at the blonde haired vampire, who was dressed in pink from head to toe, and she walked out to the bar. Eric leaned against his desk with folded arms and looked at me and Godric with a concerned look on his face.

I understood his concern.

He'd been very close of losing his maker again and then to a werewolf on V. It wasn't the kind of death Godric deserved if he was going to die by someone's hands.

"You okay?" I asked Godric quietly.

"Yes, just a little sore, but it will pass." he answered.

"I'm sorry this happened to you Godric. I know that you could have taken him down easily if I had allowed you to kill him. I won't make that mistake again."

"No, I should not kill him no matter what. He does not know that what he is doing is wrong and although he might not be your real father, then he did raise you as his child. It would be wrong of me to take his life."

I knew that it was wrong of me, but I agreed even though I hated him now. He did raise me and was there for me when he had to despite being drunk most of the time.

"Your drinks." Pam said as she returned.

I was handed a glass of water, while Godric was given a bottle of warmed up Tru Blood, but I didn't complain about what I got. I was too angry and sad right now.

"Eric, mind if we stay in here the rest of the evening?" Godric asked.

"Of course. I will be in the bar if you need me." Eric answered and left.

I looked at Godric and felt his lips on mine for a moment. "Perhaps we should have our second date another time."

"Yeah, I think this date ended before it even began, but we're alive and well, so I'm not complaining."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him before his lips touched mine again. I got up carefully and closed the door first. I didn't want Eric or Pam to walk in on us while we kissed, because with everything that had happened the last few days I wanted some alone time with him.

"You know, I'm very tempted to do a prank on Eric now that we're in his office." I said.

"I prefer if you don't. He may be my progeny, but he has a mind of his own and will retaliate." Godric said even though he smiled of the thought.

"Precisely! Now that we are dating I need a new vampire buddy."

He shook his head of me. "Perhaps you lost a little too much blood tonight. You should drink some more water."

I rolled my eyes, but drank all the water in my glass and tried coming up with a way to prank Eric without him finding out about it.

"You've definitely lost too much blood tonight. Lie down."

I tried to object, but he pushed me down on the couch and surprised me with a passionate kiss that was a bit like the kisses he gave me last night in my dream. I grinned against his lips and moved my fingers under his shirt, touching the slight defined muscles on his chest and stomach.

It was an intoxicating feeling to be kissed so softly and yet so passionately, but it was a feeling I didn't want to stop. I enjoyed the taste of his lips, his tongue and his skin, and a part of me wanted to give in for the big temptation.

However, Godric seemed to sense the part of me that wasn't sure about this and broke the fiery kiss, but still held my face in his hands and looked at me with a content look on his face.

"Your blood…" he said, touching my neck gently. I was still lightheaded, but I wanted him to bite me, so I pushed my hair aside. I trusted Godric and knew that he had enough control to stop. "I cannot. But there is something different about your blood. It smells different."

I frowned. "What do you mean 'it smells different'?" I asked worriedly.

"I mean – it's changed. Your blood type has changed. It smells like A-positive."

"Eh…? I don't follow."

Godric took one of my fingers to his fangs and poked a hole, so he could taste my blood. "Yes, this is definitely A-positive. Eric!"

Eric was back inside his office in a heartbeat. "Yes, Godric?"

"I need you to confirm that Sara's blood is A-positive."

Also he poked a hole in my finger and tasted it, and it was confirmed that my blood type had changed. I didn't know whether to find it scary or cool, because my DNA had changed just like that for no apparent reason.

"That's strange. Hmm… what was her blood type before?" Eric asked wonderingly.

"O-positive. And I'm sure of it, because I tasted it the night we met. You don't believe that she can be a…"

"Might be." he finished.

My frown deepened and just this once I wished that I could read their mind like Sookie could read a human's mind.

"What the hell is going on here? What are you two talking about?" I asked angrily.

"And now she has blonde hair…" Eric suddenly said.

I quickly took my cell phone out and could see in the reflection of it that I now had blonde hair and blue eyes that had the same kind of shade as Eric's eyes.

"Ah!" I dropped my phone on the floor and took a step away from them, touching my hair that grew shorter and my legs grew _very_ longer.

When the sort of transformation had ended, I saw both of them staring at me as if they'd just seen a ghost or more precisely a replica of someone, who was just as tall as Eric.

"Please say that I do not look like– sweet Jesus, I even sound like him! I don't wanna look like Eric!"

I wanted to faint, but Godric quickly caught me and made me sit down on the couch. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Why now? Why not later?

"Sara, calm down. It's nothing to be afraid of. We will help you change back, but I need to know how you did this first." Godric said.

"I don't know how I did it! I just looked at Eric and thought about how freakish tall he is, and then this shit happens! Does this mean that I have a – eww! I don't want to know." I said.

Eric rolled his eyes. "What about fangs?"

I tried to shoot my fangs out, but I didn't have any. I was a human version of Eric and I didn't like it one bit. If I had to transform into someone, couldn't it then have been Sookie or maybe Megan Fox?

"Look at the bright side. Now you can get an alcoholic drink!" Eric teased.

I quickly got up and walked over to him, but tripped over my own feet, because I wasn't used to being this tall. Eric laughed, so I kicked him over the shins, making him growl at me.

"Sara, focus! Try imagining that you're transforming into yourself." Godric said sternly.

"Okay, okay! But tell your God damn progeny to shut up!" I said and stood up, supporting myself to the desk behind me.

I looked down at my long legs and suddenly got an idea. "Hmm… at least now I know why you're such a prick. You got a small one, don't you?"

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Like what you have, you little perv?"

"I would like it – except I can't feel it because it's so small!"

Eric shot his fangs out and was about to jump on me, but Godric quickly stopped him and told him to leave the office, which he reluctantly did while glaring at me.

"Sorry, but it's so hilarious to tease him. He's like the older brother I never had and never wanted."

Godric sighed, so I tried being serious and took a deep breath, trying my best not to think about another way to torment Eric, but on how I looked instead. I imagined myself in my mind, but minutes passed by and nothing seemed to happen.

"God, this is freakin' annoying. Am I going to be stuck like this forever?" I asked anxiously.

"I hope not," Godric answered teasingly, trying to cheer me up. It didn't work. "We better get home before you get hurt."

I nodded and followed him out of Fangtasia, but on my way out there were a couple of drunken women, who came up to me and wanted me to bite her. It was starting to get very weird, so I ran as fast as I could out of the door and drove back to Bon Temps with Godric.

"I really hope that this goes away soon," I said, biting my-no, _Eric's_ bottom lip nervously. "I don't want to be this tall and have his body parts…"

"I don't think he wants it either, but at least now we know for sure what you are and why your father didn't want you to leave. But what do you think triggered it all?" Godric asked.

I thought back on this night and looked for any signs like physical changes that could have occurred, but all I could think of was…

"Oh, that's just embarrassing."

Godric raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"I'm not telling you and you can't make me."

He frowned. "Is it that there was a full moon yesterday? Animal shapeshifters usually feel an urge to transform during full moons."

I shook my head. "It's… not that, but kindda like it. You know, a once a month thing."

Godric didn't understand at first, but then he did and blushed. He didn't say anything, though, and I was glad he didn't. This was already embarrassing enough for me.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	10. Werewolves

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the fang-licious reviews, alerts and favs! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

When morning came I felt different than last night where I had been forced to act like a man until we arrived at the house. Godric had tried helping me turn back, but after hours of not being able to at least change my hair color I just went to bed.

I had been weird to sleep as Eric and I became extremely annoyed by his long legs that wouldn't fit in the bed, but now as I woke up I could feel that my legs weren't outside the bed anymore. I sat up quickly and looked at my arms, legs, body and… yes! I was myself again!

"Godric! I changed back!" I yelled.

Of course Godric couldn't come upstairs to me when it was morning, so I jumped out of bed and ran down the basement stairs, finding Godric sitting in his bed and looking sleepy. I jumped up into his bed and began jumping up and down like a kid on Christmas Day, making him grin.

"See! I'm not Eric anymore!"

"Yes, I can see that," Godric said calmly, pulling me down on his lap. "I figured you might change back once you fell asleep. Shapeshifters usually do that."

"You could have told me that before. Then I would have fallen asleep way before and wouldn't have to pee in a very awkward way."

"I apologize… but I'm glad to see that you are back."

I was too. I was starting to get tired of almost bumping my head into the headboard and doorframe, so it was nice to be back to my usual size even though I did wish that I was a few inches taller.

"Oh, that reminds me of something… I still got my period, eek!"

I ran back upstairs and into the bathroom and then back downstairs to Godric, who sat waiting for me patiently. I jumped back into bed with him and tugged myself close to him, wanting to sleep next to him even though I was fully rested.

"We need to train your powers now that they have been activated. I have heard that Sookie's friend Sam Merlotte is a shapeshifter as well, so perhaps you could ask him for an advice or two." Godric said, stroking my arm gently.

"You're right. The last thing I want to do is to transform into Eric again. That was just… weird," I said and giggled. "But if I'm a shapeshifter, then Sue might be one too. You think she was my father unfaithful with a shifter?"

"Might have. I will know once I meet her, but it still doesn't explain why your name is not on the linage tree."

"Agreed… hm… I'll try finding out why that is with Sookie and hopefully I'll find some answers."

I looked at Godric and he at me, but when I leaned in to give him a kiss I suddenly heard someone ring the doorbell. I groaned, but gave him a quick kiss anyway and ran upstairs to find a confused-looking Sookie at the door. I worried that something had happened and quickly pulled her inside in case Zachary was watching me somewhere nearby.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"It's Bill. Someone took him and I think it might have been your father, because he was lurking around near my home yesterday." Sookie answered.

I frowned. Why would Zachary take Bill, unless… "I don't think he did it on own orders. Last night when I got off from work Godric and I were attacked by him. He injured Godric, so I took him to Fangtasia and… well, I finally found out what I am. I'm a human shapeshifter."

Her eyes widened. "So you can change into…"

"Other humans and even vampires, but when I accidentally changed into Eric yesterday I didn't have his fangs and was more… a human version of him. It was seriously uncanny."

I shuddered at the thought, but I knew that Sookie needed my help, so I shook the thought away and continued.

"And I also learned that Zachary is a werewolf – hence not my real father. I don't know where Sue is, but Eric said that Zachary might be working for a vampire named Russell Edgington. Maybe Russell made him take Bill for some reason."

"If that's the case, then we need to find him as soon as possible and rescue him."

I nodded. Although I hadn't officially met Bill, then Sookie was my friend and I had a feeling that I was supposed to come here, so I could use my power to help her and others. I just needed to learn how to use it properly and try not to get myself kidnapped again.

"Let me get changed and then I'll go with you." I said and ran back down to Godric.

He was already asleep, so I wrote a quick note to him and placed it on his nightstand, then ran back upstairs and quickly changed my clothes. Sookie and I left the house and drove to her home, hoping to find Zachary nearby. If he was involved in Bill's kidnapping, then we needed to lure him out and make him bring us to where they were keeping Bill.

"Have you tried changing into others besides Eric?" Sookie asked as we walked up to her house.

"No, and I'm almost afraid to do it again. I don't know how to turn it off, but it certainly picked a crappy time to be triggered. Sorry I'm a little grumpy. I'm a little… off after what happened," I answered and sighed. "And I'm also worried about Godric. He almost died last night. If I hadn't shot Zach, then…"

"I know how you feel, but it's a good thing that you were around. If a werewolf can take down a 2000 years old vampire, then we really need all the help we can get."

I nodded in agreement, but left out the fact that old Zach had been on V and that Godric didn't kill him, because of the fact that he was my father – blood related or not.

"So, where did it happen? Did you get a good look at them?"

Sookie shoot her head. "We were at a restaurant and I came back from the restroom to answer to Bill's proposal, but he was gone and his chair had been knocked over. Bill's progeny Jessica sensed him calling for her, but she couldn't make out where he is."

I sighed again and looked out of the window – so far no sight of Zachary. I wondered if I should try calling him since I still had his number, but I didn't know if he had changed his number or if calling him would only get myself in more trouble.

"Maybe you should wait until tonight," Sookie said, reading my thoughts. "If he tries to hurt us, then Godric will be here in no time."

I nodded and decided to look over the evidence that pointed in the direction of where Bill might be. I remembered that Russell Edgington was the king of Mississippi, so perhaps he was keeping him there… _if_ Russell was behind all of this, of course.

As for why Bill would be taken by him and why Zachary would work for him, then we could only guess. But I had a strong feeling of why he hunted me down. He knew what I was and probably wanted to use me for something.

Definitely not cool (!)

I also tried practicing my new power now that I had the time, but it was difficult when I didn't have anyone to teach me how to do it. I just tried thinking and imagining someone I knew, but the only thing that actually changed after about three hours of training was my eye color.

"Bill and I searched a little more on your parents. I read something about a child being taken from the hospital the day you accordingly were born. I reckon Zachary and Sue took you and made it look like you were theirs." Sookie said.

"And they probably took pictures of me with them at the hospital, so no one would question it." I added.

It didn't surprise me that they might have done that because they did always seem a little… tense whenever I asked them about my birth. I didn't know if they purposely took me, because they knew already then what I was, but if they did and my real parents were still somewhere out there then I wanted to meet them. I wanted to know who I'd inherited my shapeshifter genes from."

"Thank you for looking into everything, Sookie. I owe you one – big time." I smiled weakly.

"No, you're already helping me now, so we're even. And after how I lost my grandmother, then it's nice to have family around – even if you're not really related to me."

I could say the same about her. I took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was almost six, so the sun was going down very soon. I looked outside the window and for a moment I thought I saw someone hiding behind the trees on the other side of the road.

"I think he might be here," I said and gulped. I was sure that he was still pissed off after how I shot him in the leg and saved my vampire almost-boyfriend. "What do we do if it's him?"

"Trap him. I'll get my shotgun, but we'll need someone to take him down." Sookie said.

I nodded and the first person who came to mind was Eric. I didn't want Godric to get hurt again, but Eric… well, he did use to be a Viking and was freakish tall.

"I'll call Eric."

"I already tried going to him, but he told me to stay out of this werewolf business."

I rolled my eyes. Of course that man would say something like that. I still had Eric's number that I'd gotten from Godric in case of emergency, so I wrote a very angry and not so pleasant text, telling him to come here immediately because "Godric" and I needed to talk with him.

As the darkness fell over Bon Temps we suddenly heard a knock on the door and I was pleased to see Eric standing on the porch, looking concerned because he of course thought that this was very serious since Godric wanted to talk with him too.

"Will you invite him inside?" I asked Sookie.

"I'd prefer not to," she answered, glaring venomously at him. "But fine – Eric, please come in."

Eric smirked and stepped inside, looking wonderingly at me from head to toe. "I see you were successful in changing back. Shame, I like seeing how attractive I look."

We both rolled our eyes at that. "Enough, Eric. I need your help trapping Zachary, so we can find out where Bill is and why he was taken. So are you going to help or do you want me to call your maker?"

"_Oh, that will not be necessary. I'm already here,_" Godric said, standing outside on the porch as well. I smiled and Sookie gladly invited him inside. "I believe I spotted Zachary in the woods when I went here."

"Ok, so he's definitely still nearby. I'll draw him out and then y'all catch him. Clear?"

They nodded and I hesitantly left the house, but not without getting at least a smile from Godric. The two vampires watched as I walked away to the road and I continued walking further away from the house, hoping that Zachary would catch my scent soon and follow me.

I walked slowly for nearly 15 minutes before I suddenly heard movements from behind me. I stopped walking abruptly and looked around, but I couldn't see anyone because it was so dark.

I groaned and decided to walk back towards Sookie's home, but then I suddenly heard the sound again and suddenly saw a large dark gray werewolf standing before me, growling at me and flashing it sharp teeth. Even in its wolf form I recognized it as Zachary and I knew that he was a little more than pissed off at me.

I instinctively took a step back, but as I did he suddenly charged at me, taking a bite of my bare leg and making me let out a scream as his teeth sunk into my flesh.

I expected Godric or Eric to appear, but they didn't come and I realized that Zachary knew about our plan. I smacked him over his head and pulled in his ears, so that he would let go of my leg and then started running back towards Sookie's house.

Zachary ran after me and I didn't even get 10 feet away from him before he suddenly jumped on me and pinned me down on the asphalt. It hurt like hell to feel his teeth sink into my arm as well and he tried dragging me towards the woods, but I kicked out and hit him right in his chest, making him let out a whimpering sound.

I hoped that I'd broken one of his ribs, because he deserved it after everything he'd put me through, but I couldn't kill him even if I wanted to. He had answers to my, Sookie, Eric and Godric's questions, so I reached out for something I could knock him unconscious with and found a somewhat thick branch.

"You want to hurt me, huh? Well, then come and get me!" I yelled angrily.

The wolf growled and was about to charge at me again when Godric came from out of nowhere and bashed right into him, knocking him unconscious with one hard blow to his head.

I let go of the branch and sighed in relief, but my entire body was aching from the fight and I was bleeding nearly everywhere. Godric noticed this and quickly rubbed some of his blood on the deep wounds, but I would have to wait for the other wounds to heal up if we wanted to get Zachary back to the house before he woke up.

So Godric called Eric, whose clothes were all ripped and bloody from a fight against more werewolves, and it was first now that I noticed that Godric had blood on his clothes as well.

I didn't bother asking and just went back to the house with them, finding Sookie covered in blood too and armed with her shotgun. On her front yard were five werewolves, who'd obviously been sent to distract them while Zachary handled me.

"Damn, werewolves! I never have and never will be a fan of them…" I grumbled as Eric tied the now naked and very injured Zachary to a chair.

"Now _that_ is something I can agree with you on." Eric said, smirking.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	11. Scarlett

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 11:

Zachary groaned as he finally woke up and when he looked up he was met by a pair of green eyes – my eyes. His eyes widened and he instinctively looked around, finding himself tied up from head to toe to the chair and just to be safe, then we'd wrapped him tightly in a rug as well, which made it impossible for him to move anything other than his head.

"You little bitch! Let me go or I swear I will–"

"Beat me up like you usually do? Lock me up in the basement and let me starve for days? I don't know if you've noticed it, _Dad_, but you're kindda trapped right now and if you as much as move one of my friends will snap your neck!" I snarled.

Zachary snorted and looked at the two vampires in the room with disgust written all over his face, which was very ironic since he loved getting high on their blood.

"Torture me all you want, but you're not getting that bloodsucker back. My Master has him now and it wouldn't surprise me if he hadn't already killed him." he said.

I could see the fear in Sookie's eyes when he said that, but we didn't need to torture him into telling us where Bill was. Sookie just had to read his mind and find out, so I took a step back and signed for her to do her thing.

"That _bloodsucker_ happens to be my boyfriend, so shut the hell up or we will make you regret coming after us." Sookie said angrily.

Zachary glared at her, but didn't say anything and she placed her fingers on his temples, tuning in on his thoughts and finding the answers to our questions. During the entire time he was glaring at me with murder in his eyes and even though I knew that he wouldn't be able to hurt me now, then I still instinctively took a step back.

"They took him to Jackson, Mississippi," Sookie said after a while. "He doesn't know more than that about Bill other than that he was told to bring Bill, Sara and me to his Master."

I frowned and looked at Godric, who looked just as puzzled as I was. "I'm guessing he wants both of you because of your powers…" Eric said. "But what does he need a telepath and a shapeshifter for? He already has an army of werewolves."

"Maybe he has other plans on his mind that involve us?" I suggested.

I saw Zachary smirk when I said that and could tell that that wasn't the only reason why his Master wanted us. I walked up to him, placing my hands on the chair's armrest and looking deep into his eyes. I always knew when he was bluffing or lying, so tried getting my suspicion confirmed.

"Is that why your 'Master' wants us? Because he has bigger plans with us?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, you little ungrateful–"

Eric stopped a sock in his mouth and grinned, but as funny as it looked then I didn't smile. I took a deep breath and removed the sock from his mouth.

"I don't care what you think of me, because it won't matter anyway. I know that you're not my father and I want to know who my parents really are, so tell me who the fuck they are!" I said as calmly as I could.

He spat on me and in an instant I saw something that I thought I would never see. Godric held Zachary by his throat in an iron grip and was flashing his fangs at him like a wild animal.

I wiped the spit off my cheek and watched Godric whisper something quietly into his ear that made his eyes widen in horror. I wished I knew what he said, because then I would say it to him all the time just to make him scared.

When Godric finally let go of Zachary the scared werewolf coughed and looked at us with different eyes. "Okay, fine. I don't know your father's name, but the woman we stole you from was named Scarlett what's-her-face. She was some random teenage girl, who'd gotten knocked up and didn't want you anyway, so we just… took you. Happy now?"

My mother's name was Scarlett? I wished I knew what her last name was or how she looked, but it also hurt to know that she was going to give me up for adoption as if I was just some mistake she wanted to forget about.

"Why did you steal me from her? Did you know that I was a shapeshifter?" My voice sounded quiet and almost fragile, but I didn't care.

"We had heard rumors of it, yes, but we weren't sure until you became a teenager and the signs started showing. And then…" Zachary smiled darkly. "… then my Master heard about you and he became so pleased that he helped me find your mommy and let me screw that slutty _bitch_!"

I knew that he was lying, but I still smacked him hard across his face and jumped on him, hitting him repeatedly in his face as hard as I could.

How dared that bastard talk like that about my mother?

I kept hitting him over and over, ignoring the pain that swelled up in my hand and the only thing that kept me from killing him was Godric, who pulled me out of the room and in to the kitchen.

"It's ok, Sara," he said, embracing my body that was trembling and still hurting from the fight. He held me close to him and stroked the back of my head soothingly, making me calm down and relax in his embrace. "We got what we wanted and we're going to help Bill now. When we get back I promise I will help you find your mother. Surely, she must still be alive."

"I hope so," I said, looking at him. He wiped away a tear that trickled down my cheek and gave me a short, but soft kiss that made me remember why I hadn't given up ages ago. Godric took a step back and took a look at my bloodied hand that looked and felt like it was broken. He bit his wrist open and rubbed some blood on my wounds until my hand had fully healed. "Thank you."

He gave me another kiss on my cheek and smiled weakly. "Come. Hopefully we will be able to catch a plane before dawn."

I nodded and walked back to the living room with him, but when I looked towards Zachary I found him dead on the floor, his heart having being ripped out by a pissed off Eric. He was about to drop the heart on the floor, but Sookie quickly made him drop it elsewhere, because she was tired of getting her carpet stained.

I didn't blame her.

"Why did you kill him?" I still asked confusedly.

"He was being an ass and besides – we already got everything we could from him." Eric answered, making me shake my head a little of him.

Men! No scratch that – _Vikings_!

We carried the body out to the nearby flood and Eric made sure that the crocodiles came to eat him, because the quicker they did it the fewer evidence there was tying us to his murder… whoa, did I just say that? God, I'd spent too much time with vampires!

"Now that he won't be a problem anymore, then let's go save Bill." I said.

I was about to leave the house with them, but Eric suddenly stopped and stopped me as well. I looked up at him and growled under my breath.

"Oh, you're not going with us," he said. "This rescue mission is only for adults."

I wrinkled my nose of annoyance. "What? But Godric is not an adult either!"

"No, but he's a 2000 years old vampire, I'm 1000 years old and Sookie has her powers under more control than you do."

Godric sighed. "He's right, Sara. It's too dangerous for you. I will stay behind with you." he said.

"But-but! But I want to help! And maybe Russell Edgington knows who my real mother is."

"No, they're right. You're only 16 and you've been through enough as it is. I promise I'll find the answers for your questions. You and Godric stay here and keep an eye on the town." Sookie said.

Oh, hell no! They were ganging up on me! I glared at all of them and pouted, then pushed my way past Eric and left the house. Godric soon followed me, though, and we walked in silence back to Eric's home.

I couldn't believe that he would take side with Eric and Sookie–! I thought at least she would back me up, but nooo she thought I couldn't handle myself either.

Okay, maybe they were right… but that didn't mean that I was going to sit and wait for them to return. I was going to find out who my mother was; why Russell wanted me and where the hell Sue was hiding in the meantime. At least one good thing came out of this: I wouldn't be bothered by Eric until he came back – _if_ he was going with Sookie of course.

"They'll take care of it," Godric said. "And besides – you need to focus on learning how to use your powers and I don't think you want to spend your 17th birthday trapped somewhere in Jackson."

Oh, shoot! I'd completely forgotten all about my birthday. There was only about a week left until I turned 17, but I didn't really know if I wanted to hold my birthday. Normally I would actually throw a birthday party (at one of my friends' home) and it was the one time of the year where I felt like a normal teenage girl, but now… now it just seemed like a waste of time.

"I suppose it's nice to finally have some time alone with you for more than one hour…" I said and smiled. "And now we're not being distracted by anything… or so I hope so."

Godric nodded and slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt a warm sensation spread inside me that numbed the soreness and the touch of his fingers occasionally touching my skin under my shirt made me shiver slightly.

"It was very brave of you to let yourself be the bait. Not many girls your age would willingly do that."

I smiled and looked at him. "I think you already know that I'm not like many girls."

"No, and I'm thankful of that."

I blushed, but it was nice to get compliments from a 2000 years old vampire, who'd probably met thousands of different women in his time. We arrived quickly at Eric's home (thanked to Godric's fast speed) and we moved the TV downstairs in the basement, so we could sit together and enjoy the evening in his bed. It was too late to start training now and I was too tired and sore.

"Now that is just… silly," Godric said as we sat watching the Vampire Diaries. "Vampires that can walk in the sun just by wearing an enchanted ring made of lapis lazuli?"

I giggled. "It's not silly! What if real witches really could make vampires walk in the sun? That would be so awesome, but also dangerous." I said.

"I still believe it's silly. Why not enchant themselves instead of a ring? Then they wouldn't have to obtain a ring or necklace made of lapis lazuli."

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh, I hadn't really thought about it like that… but here they aren't weakened by silver, but of vervain."

Godric grinned. "More silliness. A plant should not be able to harm a vampire."

I shook my head of him. "Vampire Diaries is epic and don't you dare say otherwise or I will drop you for Damon Salvatore… or maybe Klaus – he is one yummy hybrid!"

"You're dumping me for a 1000-year-old hybrid I can easily take down? Now I feel hurt."

We both laughed and I gave him an apologetic kiss on his cheek. "Of course not, Godric. You're twice as awesome as both of them. And they're a little too old for me – in looks of course."

I crawled on top of him and straddled his lap, wanting so badly to feel all of him like in the dreams I'd had about him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, feeling his arms slowly wrap around my body as well. I felt his hands move calmly up under my shirt and wished that I wasn't so sore, because then I would have the energy to feel him in a whole other way.

"Your hair is turning purple…" Godric said against my lips and I saw a big boyish grin appear on his face. I looked at a lock of my hair and sighed. Great, it seemed that I liked to change whenever I became sexually aroused (!). "It looks good on you. Sort of crazy, but good."

I smirked. "And here I thought you were an old fashion kind of guy, who didn't like things out of the ordinary… I guess I forgot that you're unordinary too." I said.

We ignored that my hair had turned purple and continued kissing, but this time I lay next to him in a warm and tight embrace, feeling his lips all over mine.

I couldn't stop the quiet moan that escaped my lips and wanted him so badly that it almost hurt, but I knew that this sudden strong attraction wasn't natural. I wondered if it was perhaps my shapeshifter genes that messed my hormones up, but it could also be the fact that I'd been so hormonal ever since the last full moon.

Suddenly Godric pulled away and I saw a startled look on his face that made me worry if my body had changed into Eric again just with purple hair. I looked down at my body and sighed in relief when I saw that I was still in a female body, but now I only became more confused.

"Is something… wrong with me?" I asked worriedly.

"It's just… I think you've transformed into your mother." Godric answered hesitantly.

I gasped and jumped out of the bed, running to the old mirror in the basement and wiping the dust off it, so I could see my reflection. My hair wasn't purple anymore, but I looked like an older and slightly different version of myself, who had forest green eyes like me and very dark, long hair.

"Wow… she was… beautiful. Now I know where I got my eyes and facial traits from." I said, smiling of the sight.

Godric smiled too, but I just realized something that made my cheeks turn rosy.

OMG! Godric had basically just made out with my mom! I was never going to forget this…

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	12. Ignorance And Stupidity

**A/N: Hiii, thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Since I'll be updating my Vampire Diaries stories all day tomorrow, then I thought I'd give you an extra long chap! I'm very proud of myself because this is by far the longest chap I've ever written! xD**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

"Did my hair color change now?" I asked.

Godric looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head for the sixth time today. I groaned and went back to the mirror. It was late in the afternoon and Godric had woken up early, so he could help me with my powers, but so far I hadn't even changed my eye color.

"Maybe I need to be aroused again…" I mused.

Godric suddenly stood behind me and slipped his arms around my waist, kissing me on my neck teasingly. "I believe I can help with that." he said.

I giggled and turned around, giving him a sweet kiss. "As much as I want that, then I can't focus when you keep flirting with me like that. It would have been so much easier if there was a manual on how to shapeshift. I did ask Sam about it, but with me only being half shapeshifter and then one, who can change into other humans it's a bit trickier."

"Oh… hmm… perhaps it's controlled by your emotions or thoughts?"

That might actually be the case. I tried focusing on my feelings for Godric and thought on a specific person to change into. I noticed that my hair turned blonde and my eyes turned brown, but I ended up looking like a mixture of Sookie and myself, because I forgot to stay focused.

However, I did have control over my ability to change back and took a deep breath like I had last night, relaxing my body completely. I was back to my old self and even though I didn't manage to change properly, then I'd made some progress since last, so I was proud of myself.

"Your theory is right, but I'll have to get a little more connected with my emotions and specifically my feelings for you." I said.

Godric surprised me by swooping me up into his arms and carried me upstairs to the kitchen, careful not to step on the places where the sunlight shone through the windows. The sun was about to go down and the view from Eric's house was simply beautiful.

"I better call Sookie and ask her how she's doing now we're taking a break," I said and quickly fetched my cell phone. I dialed her number, but no one picked it up at first, making me wonder if she was busy. But then I finally went through and I heard a man greeting me instead. "You're not Sookie. Who are you and where is Sookie?"

"_Oh, just a little preoccupied right now, but don't worry Sara… she's fine._"

I gulped and looked at Godric, who'd noticed something was wrong. "What do you mean she's 'preoccupied'? Did you hurt her? 'Cause if you did, then I will smack you one in the face!"

He laughed darkly, sending chills down my spine. "_Clearly Zach didn't raise you well. Don't you know that it's rude to answer adults back like that?_"

I rolled my eyes. "Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but this is not funny at all. Now tell me where Sookie is and what you've done to her!"

"_My name is Russell Edgington – _King_ Russell Edgington of Mississippi and your little friend is perfectly fine. She's not available, but fine. I can't say exactly the same about her boyfriend, though… but that can quickly change if you decide to give yourself up. You can't hide with Godric forever and don't even think about bringing him into this. I'm older than him and more powerful._"

He was older than Godric? Dear God! Couldn't someone have told me that before I started insulting him? Oh heck, I'd probably do it anyway even if I was warned…

"If I come will you then let Bill and Sookie go?"

Godric's eyes widened now and he was about to protest, but I quickly signed for him to be quiet. I couldn't let Sookie and Bill get hurt and I also had some questions for this guy about my parents.

"_That depends…what do you have to offer me besides your presence?_"

"Hmm… I won't kill you once I find out where you live?"

He chuckled. "_Ah, humans! How you amuse me with your ignorance and stupidity!_"

I growled. "Oh, so _old_ vampires can't be stupid or ignorant too? You know what? Screw you! I don't have to listen to this crap anymore."

I hung up on Russell and turned to Godric, who was staring at me in disbelief as if I'd just insulted the Devil himself, but I couldn't help that I was all hormonal and more snappy than usual.

"We need to go to Jackson, Mississippi right now," I said before he could say something. "The king has Sookie and Bill… and perhaps also Eric."

Godric sighed. "Then we go. We cannot let him harm any of them, but I do not sense that Eric is in danger, so perhaps he's trying to help them too now." he said.

I rather wanted Sookie to be the one out of danger, but at least I had the help of two vampires, who were both over 1000 years old.

"So this Russell guy… how old is he?" I asked as Godric called for someone to get us.

"3000 years old," Godric answered, making me gawk. I'd just insulted a 3000 years old vampire king… even to me that sounded very, _very_ stupid. "Don't worry. He will not harm you. He needs you for something."

"But he's older than you. How are we going to kill him? Can he even be killed when he's been around for that long?"

"Despite what I believe in, then I know that Russell is a very dangerous man. He believes that vampires are above humans, but he is still a vampire like the rest of us, which means…"

"That he can be killed. Got it."

I saw someone drive up into the driveway and frowned. "That was quick! Was your chauffeur parked nearby?"

Godric smiled and nodded, then pulled something over his head so he wouldn't get burned as we walked out to the car. The windows were custom made into keep the sunlight from shining through the glass, so it was safe for him to be outside.

His chauffeur drove us all the way to Jackson in Mississippi and during the entire trip I continued practicing my shifting powers in case I was going to need them later tonight. It was hard not to get stressed out, because three I knew were possibly being held captive at a vampire king.

But we spend the time wisely and planned a somewhat bulletproof way to get Sookie, Bill and Eric away from there safely since Godric had visited the king before and knew how the house looked like on the inside. We planned to get in contact with Eric and then I was going to make Russell believe that I came willingly to save my friends.

Of course Godric and Eric would be helping us in the meantime, but how that was going to happen Godric didn't want to tell me, but I sensed that whatever he was planning then it was going to get bloody one way or another.

By the time we finally arrived nearby the king's grand mansion it was pitch dark outside, but Godric dropped me off (very reluctantly, might I add) and I walked the rest of the way up to the mansion. I had to admit that Russell did have a great taste when it came to houses and I wouldn't mind living there as long as it was with Godric of course.

No one seemed to be guarding the mansion, until I reached the porch where I saw two very fit men, who near enough tackled me to the ground and aimed a gun in my face. One of them took out a walkie-talkie and asked about if their Master was expecting any guests and particularly a shapeshifter, which Russell of course did.

They _dragged_ me inside and forced me in to the parlor where two dark haired men seemed to be waiting for me. I didn't recognize either one of them, but I guessed from the smug smirk on one of them that the oldest of them was Russell. The other man also looked to be of Greek origin, which didn't add up with the things Godric told me about Russell.

"I'm impressed. You came much quicker than I thought, but you did inherit your father's impulsiveness and recklessness." Russell said, taking a sip of what looked like blood.

"So she's Scarlett's daughter?" the other vampire asked.

Russell nodded and it didn't take long for me to guess that these two were lovers from the way they looked at each other. I would have thought it was cute if it wasn't because Russell was keeping my friends captive and had pissed me off. If there was one thing I hated besides being called a bitch, then it was that someone called me stupid, but that was of other reasons.

"Gosh, they really do look alike! She's got her legs, body figure and… oh, look at that hair!"

The Greek vampire suddenly stood behind me and began touching my hair, so I moved aside and glared at him, making him smile innocently at me.

"Firstly – _don't_ touch my hair. Secondly – where the hell are my friends?" I said angrily.

"Tsk, tsk, there's no need to hurry, Miss Harnett. You human teenagers are always in a hurry and can't sit still for five minutes and have an ordinary conversation without swearing." Russell said.

I rolled my eyes and looked around in the room while trying to send a thought to Sookie. I didn't know if she could hear me, but I hoped she could.

"Russell, aren't you going to introduce me to our new playmate?" the vampire asked eagerly – a bit too eagerly for my taste.

"Oh, I apologize! Talbot, dear, this is Sara Marie Harnett and Miss Harnett this is my beloved Talbot." he answered.

Talbot greeted me by giving my hand a kiss, but it didn't stop there. He suddenly pulled me forwards and inhaled the scent of my skin.

"_You_ smell delicious… Would you like to play a game with me?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like I want to play a game with you?"

He sent me almost a death glare and left, muttering something in Greek I didn't understand and I didn't want to understand it either. I turned my attention back to Russell, who was looking at me intently as if I was an alien of sorts.

"Please sit down," he said, waving at the chair beside him, but I went to sit on the one opposite him. He too muttered something in a foreign language, but I ignored him. "You are without a doubt the most foolish and incredibly annoying human girl I have ever met, but I am in need of you so I will not kill you… yet."

"Was that supposed to be an insult? If so, then it didn't really work. I've been insulted for nearly 17 years now, so nothing you say or do to me will make me fear you."

"Oh, is that so? So you wouldn't care the least about me killing your friends or perhaps even Godric? I truly don't understand what he sees in you, but perhaps you're just a plaything to him."

I snorted. "You're not going to kill any of my friends or Godric, because if you do you won't have any leverage on me."

"Oh, but you're forgetting something… or rather someone. I know who your real parents are and I even know where they are. I believe I still have their current number somewhere…"

Damn it! I took in a deep breath before I did something I knew that I was going to regret and tried focusing on why I came here.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask. Where are my friends? And don't say they're 'around' or 'somewhere in this house'. I want to see them with my own eyes and–"

"_They're_ _fine, you fool!_" Eric said, walking in to the room.

I was glad to see him alive, but what was he doing inside Russell's home and looking like he wasn't anywhere near of being about to rescue us?

"Sookie and Tara are fine… I can't say the same about Bill, though."

My eyes widened then. "Tara? She's here too? Why is she here? She hasn't done anything and she's not even supernatural?"

"She's Franklin's," Russell said. "It's a long story, but now that you know that your friends are okay, then I think we should move on with why I wanted you to come. Firstly…"

Russell suddenly stood before me and slapped me so hard across my face that my bottom lip split a little. I could taste my own blood and my head felt like I'd been hit by a baseball bat.

"Don't _ever_ be disrespectful towards me! I am the _King_ of Mississippi and 3000 years old and you're nothing but a piss poor excuse for a human! Understand?"

I gulped and nodded without saying anything, wondering why Eric hadn't stopped Russell. I looked at him, but he purposely avoided my eyes and merely smirked of what the king had done to me.

What a dick! I was so going to get back at him later!

"Her powers have been triggered," Eric said, making the rage inside me boil even more. I felt… betrayed and angrier than when Zachary had pissed me off. "I have seen her transform perfectly into a replica of…" Eric chuckled. "Of me, Your Majesty."

Russell grinned and looked at me intently. "Let me see, shifter. Change into Eric for me."

"I can't." I said curtly.

He snorted. "Of course you can. You have done it before, so do it again. Or do you need a little motivation? Eric, please be kind and bring Scarlett to the dungeon to be tortured and–"

"No!" I held on to the fear of my mother being killed and had Eric in my mind as well as I slowly, but surely transformed into Eric before his eyes.

I lost my focus a little, so I didn't get his size of clothes with me in the process, making me look like a very silly version of Eric, who wore a teenager's clothes. Nonetheless, I had succeeded and it seemed to satisfy Russell for now. He was grinning widely and took a walk around me, looking up and down at every inch of me.

"Now that is truly magnificent… a real human shapeshifter, who can transform into just about everyone. But do you have Eric's strength and fangs as well?" he mused.

"No, I don't," I said angrily. It was weird hearing myself talking with Eric's voice, but I tried ignoring it. "I've showed you what I can, but I–"

"Oh my! Look at that! Twin vampires!" Talbot said, returning.

He eyed me with lustful eyes, making me feel a little nauseous. I bet he would like to have a three-way with me and Eric or maybe worse – a four-way with Russell as well.

Eww!

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Talbot, but it's just Miss Harnett. She does look very convincing, don't you think?" Russell said.

Talbot nodded, still eying me in that creepy way. I took a deep breath and calmed down, slowly turning back into my old self. My clothes were shredded now thanked to Eric's gigantic body, so I hoped that they had something I could borrow, because I was _not_ going to walk around naked.

"Who else can you transform into? Ohh, I know! Try Russell!"

I rolled my eyes of Talbot, but unfortunately Russell too wanted to see a replica of himself, so I thought back on the fear again and tried once again. I got just about everything right except for my still shredded clothes and his eye color, but it was good enough for them.

"God, this is so… uncanny. And disgusting. Can I please change back and get some proper clothes on?" I asked.

"Of course. Talbot, would you please escort Miss Harnett to her bedroom and bring her some clothes? Preferably the wine red dress since I'm not done with her yet." Russell answered.

Talbot nodded and just grabbed me by my arm, forcing me upstairs as I was changing back to my old self, but I managed to send Eric a deadly glare before we disappeared upstairs.

I hoped that Godric would punish him for his betrayal, but at the same time I felt like Eric might be putting up an act. It didn't look like him to do this. I mean, he adored Godric and had always been loyal to him, so why betray his own maker now?

"I'm sorry I snapped at you before," I said, wanting to try out a new angle. If I couldn't talk some sense into Russell, then I was going to corrupt his relationship with Talbot. "I'm kindda hormonal ever since my powers were triggered. And I've got my period as well."

"I know, sweetheart. I can smell it, remember?" Talbot said, making me blush. "But… I accept your apology _if_ you agree to turn yourself into Eric later and… well, make me a happy man."

Lose my virginity to a 700-year-old gay vampire in Eric's body? Hell no!

"Sure," I lied. "But why don't you just screw Eric instead? He doesn't like you?"

Talbot grinned. "I don't know, but I hope to find that out soon. Now take off those clothes, while I find a dress for you."

He left the beautiful bedroom, but it wouldn't matter if I tried fleeing because I still didn't know where my friends were and there were at least four bodyguards outside the door, just waiting to get a chance to tackle me again.

So I undressed and wrapped a towel around my body, while I waited for Talbot to return and sat on the large four-poster bed that looked like it was made in the 18th century France. Oh, I could definitely get used to living here… Maybe I could convince Godric into moving in here with me _if_ we succeed in killing Russell?

"Here it is!" Talbot said as he returned with a large silver colored box.

He placed it on the bed and inside it I saw the most stunning wine red dress. It was made of taffeta and strapless, but I could tell that this dress had been used it before and the style was inspired by 19th century Victorian dresses. If it hadn't been so… fluffy and big I would probably have liked it, but why would Russell want me to wear this dress?

"Does he want me to transform into someone?" I asked curiously as Talbot was tightening the laces in the back.

"No, but we are having company very soon. Royal company. Russell wants you to look your best if you want to impress our guest." Talbot answered secretively.

For Christ's sake! More royal pains in my butt!

"There! You're almost ready now."

I frowned. "Almost? What else do I need?"

"Shoes, makeup and hair. God, you really are ignorant…"

I wrinkled my nose, but ignored his comments and let him decorate me all he wanted to. He curled my hair, made me put on a pair of high heels to make up from my shortness and to top everything then he made my eyes look like the eyes of a raccoon (lovely!)

"Now you are done. I suggest you don't insult our guest, because she… well, just don't do it. Take it as an advice from a friend."

I was so tempted to roll my eyes at that, but I forced a fake smile on my lips instead and was ushered back downstairs to the dining room where I could smell the scent of blood in the air. I tried not to barf, but was pleased to see ordinary food on the beautifully decorated dinner table as well.

"Sara!" someone suddenly said. I turned around and froze on the spot when I saw no other than Queen Sophie-Anne. "Oh, this dinner is going to be so much fun!"

Yeah, right…

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	13. Revenge

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 13:

"Sara, it's not nice to pout when we have a royal guest. Smile!" Russell said.

"Oh, but she looks so adorable when she pouts! I could eat her up – quite literally!" Sophie-Anne said and laughed.

Someone please kill me! This was torture and to make things worse, then during the entire dinner Sophie-Anne had been making remarks about how she wanted me to move in with her, so we could take that game of strip poker.

Lovely (!)

"God, you're both equally annoying! Maybe you should get married!" I scoffed.

Russell suddenly raised his eyebrow and turned his gaze to Sophie-Anne with– not a look of lust or love, but more greed.

"She's right, dear. We should get married."

Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes. "Not that again! Haven't you proposed enough to me?"

So that was why he'd invited Sophie-Anne over! He was trying to win her heart over, but she clearly didn't seem to like him at all.

"I won't stop before you say yes. And as an early wedding gift I'll give you Miss Harnett. What do you say?"

I almost hoped that Sophie-Anne would say yes, because I'd seriously had enough of Russell, but at the same time I rather wanted to go back home with Godric, so I stayed quiet and waited for the free-spirited queen to give her answer.

"I'll think about it," she said and sent me a smile. "But what are you going to do about Godric? She is _his_ after all and even though he might be younger than him then he certainly has a lot of people in our community who supports him."

"Can't you just let me and my friends go?" I asked. "This is a waste of time and if I have to spend one more minute here, then I swear I'll hang myself soon!"

"Oh, shush! No one likes a buzz-kill!" Talbot said.

Urgh! I was surrounded by idiots! Idiots! I shook my head of them and downed the content of my glass of red wine, feeling the alcohol starting to affect me. I turned to Eric, who sat by the table as well, and glared at him, but he just smiled mischievously – that freakin' asshat!

"A marriage between the two of you would definitely strengthen your positions." he said.

"And if you say yes I'll even pay off that debt of yours." Russell added.

I raised an eyebrow at that. So the wild Queen Sophie-Anne was in debt? That was definitely something Godric should know since it placed her in a very difficult situation. She was practically being forced into marrying Russell just so he could get more power.

"What do you think my sweet little shifter?" Sophie-Anne asked.

"Why do you ask me? You're not going to listen to me anyway and neither is any of those asshats! I'm going to bed now." I snapped.

I stood up and tried leaving the room, but Eric suddenly got in my way and looked down at me with a look that made me wonder if he had something planned.

Ever since I changed into him for the first time I'd had a sense of… a connection with him, but not the kind I had with Godric, so if my instincts were right then Eric was planning something.

"It's ok, Eric. Let the baby have her sleep." Russell said teasingly.

I turned around and walked back to the table. "I'm _not_ a baby and I can stay up all night if I wanted!" I said and sat back down on the chair.

"I really love seeing humans dealing with their emotions. It's quite amusing, don't you think?" Sophie-Anne asked.

"Indeed it is. But about your answer…"

"Very well. I will marry you, Russell."

Russell smirked and looked at Talbot. "I believe we're going to need another bottle of wine. This calls for a celebration!"

"Yay, more wine (!)" I said sarcastically and sighed. "You know what? I think I will be a baby and get my rest before you guys make me puke."

I gave Sophie-Anne a hug and left the room, walking upstairs and in to my bedroom. I was tired and full from all the food they practically stuffed in me just because they found me eating dinner 'fascinating'. I managed to get out of my dress without any help and crawled under the warm covers of the bed, sending Sookie one last thought about what had happened before I fell asleep.

I didn't dream anything in particular that night much to my disappointment, but I only managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before I was awakened by the sound of someone falling outside my bedroom.

I sat up and wondered if it was Godric, who was coming to rescue me, but when the door opened I saw two women instead. It was Sookie and Tara and they'd knocked the guard outside my room down with a now shattered vase.

"Thank God!" I said quietly, jumping out of bed.

I didn't care that I was going to be running around in my underwear, because right now I was just desperate to get out of this place, so I followed them downstairs and outside to the servant's quarters where I got my hands on some clothes. We then continued outside to the garden and Sookie spotted two strangers, who looked like they were high on V.

"Have you two seen Godric?" I asked quietly.

"No, but Eric is here… although he doesn't want to help us." Sookie answered grumpily.

"Hmm… I have an idea. Let me transform into Russell and make those idiots go away."

"You sure you can?"

I shook my head, but tried anyway and focused intently on turning into Russell. I didn't know how I managed to get every bit of him right, but I didn't stop to find out and just went to the two strangers, whom I could actually smell and sense were werewolves. I hoped that they wouldn't be able to sense what I was, because if they did I was screwed.

"You two!" I said firmly. "Do you want more V?"

They stopped goofing around on the lawn and looked at me with wide eyes, clearly very high on V at the moment, but they nodded and looked like two children who wanted candy.

"Well, if you go inside then there will be served V for you, but I'm only doing this, so you can help me with something later. Okay?"

They nodded and ran back inside, and I waved at Sookie and Tara to come forwards. Only Sookie came, though, because Tara had no interest in saving Bill for some reason.

But it didn't matter, because I was here to help, so we continued looking for Bill and found him looking dead-well, _deader_ in the dungeon. He'd been tortured and had lost a big amount of blood, so Sookie tried giving him some of her blood, while I removed the chains from his body.

"_You again!_" someone snarled.

I looked up and saw a vampire, who looked far from pleased about us being here and she became even more confused when she saw "Russell" trying to help her.

"You're not the king!" she said.

"Of course I'm the king!" I lied.

Unfortunately she didn't believe me, but when she tried attacking me I suddenly saw someone stab her in her back with a stake that went right through her heart, making her explode all over me. I shuddered of the disgusting feeling, but I was relieved to see that it was Godric.

I took a deep breath and relaxed, transforming slowly back to my old self, so I could hug him even though I was still drenched in vampire blood.

"How did you get in here? It's dawn!" I said.

"I'm a very fast runner, Sara. But I need you two to get out of here. I'll take Bill." Godric said.

I nodded understandingly and took Sookie's hand. We left the dungeon and ran back towards our old hiding spot where we ran into one of Sookie's friends named Alcide. He was a werewolf and had helped Godric since Eric had other plans in mind that involved Russell.

However, we made our way to Alcide's van and Godric soon came with Bill, whom he quickly jumped into the back of the van with before he began burning up too.

"What about Eric? We can't just leave him! I mean, he's a dick, but still…" I said.

"We'll come back for him, Sara. I swear." Sookie said.

"But I can use my powers to get in. Please, I know what he did was wrong, but… I feel like he needs my help with something."

Godric looked pained about leaving me here, but he could tell that this was important for me, so he told the others to drive ahead without us and swiftly took me to a dark place near the mansion where he could hide until it became dark.

"You sure you can handle this?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded. "I finally got the hang of my powers and you'll feel if I get in too much danger. But do you know why Eric would work for Russell? It seems a little strange to me." I answered.

Godric sighed weakly. "Eric's family was once killed by Russell and his werewolves. He wants revenge even though I've told him more than once than revenge beget more revenge. I hope you can talk him out of it. He seems to think of you as his sister."

I had that feeling too and the feelings were mutual, which might be why I transformed into him for the first time. I gave Godric a goodbye kiss and went back in to the mansion, going on a search for Eric wherever he might be hiding. I searched the entire mansion and couldn't find Eric, Talbot or even Russell. It was like they'd all just left without telling me…

Since I was going to wait for them to return I decided to take a shower, get some clean and proper clothes on, and went on a tour around the house now that I had the chance.

I saw the bedrooms, the dayrooms, the facilities and I even found a sort of museum where I saw Russell's collection of priceless artifacts that were more than hundreds of years old. There was one thing in particular that caught my eyes and that was an old crown with Viking runes on. I wondered if it belonged to Eric or his family and took it out of the cabin.

"_It belonged to my father_," Eric said, making me flinch and drop the crown. Eric swiftly caught it and the way he looked at it made me think that he missed his old life. "I need my revenge, Sara."

"I understand, but we have to leave before Russell returns. And Godric wouldn't want you to use violence." I said.

"I can't and don't you want to know what happened to your parents?"

"Of course I do, but–"

"Sara, either you're with me or against me."

I groaned, but gave in and decided to help him even though I knew that Godric wouldn't like it. I couldn't help it, but I really had grown attached to Eric and I hoped that once he'd gotten his revenge he would stop causing so much trouble.

We waited for Russell, Talbot and Sophie-Anne to return and when they did I heard the "good" news. The reason why they'd been gone was because they'd went to get married and now Sophie-Anne only needed to move in with her husband, which Talbot didn't seem too pleased about. I didn't blame him for becoming jealous, because he was Russell's lover after all.

"How are your shifting abilities coming along?" Russell asked, ignoring that Talbot was pouting.

"Meh." I answered.

He raised an eyebrow. "I want you to transform into Sophie-Anne for me. You may be young and inexperienced, but that is not an excuse for not training your abilities."

"I have trained my abilities! It's just hard when you keep pushing me! To make things worse, then it's not exactly that easy when I still have my period, which means that my emotions and hormones are acting all crazy!"

"Well, isn't that just perfect (!) I want you to do it anyway. If not I'll never tell you who your mother's full name and where she is currently residing. And I won't tell you where your father is either, but I'll tell you what he is if you turn for me."

"For fuck sake… okay! Fine!"

I tried doing like I did before and felt my body transforming into Sophie-Anne's body, making Russell smile brightly. It seemed that I was starting to get the hang of this and when I looked at myself in a mirror I saw that I'd done it flawlessly. I even got Sophie-Anne's pale complexion down as well, making me look like a vampire for once.

"Beautiful! You truly are one fascinating creature… just like your father is." Russell said.

"And what creature is that?" I asked curiously.

He walked up to me and brushed a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "Have you ever heard about creatures called Nixes? They're very remarkable from what I've heard and like to mate with humans and I've been told that they have the ability to shapeshift as well…"

**Yep, Sara is really a Nix ;) I hope you like the twist and now that you know why she transform differently from normal shapeshifters we can go deeper into her origins...**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	14. Neker

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the amazing reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

"A Nix? I'm a… Nix?" I asked incredulously. "Aren't those like mermaids?"

"A female is, yes, but a male one… they're quite different," Russell answered and turned to Eric, who looked like he was deep in thought. "Isn't that right, Eric? Surely you must know about the Nixes or more correctly – the _Neker_. They are most commonly found in Scandinavia."

I turned to Eric and noticed that he was thinking about something completely else. I guessed that he was trying to plan the best way to get his revenge on Russell.

"Neker? Ah, yes, I do believe I've heard about those. They're very hard to find if I remember correctly, because they mostly live in water. But sometimes they shapeshift into normal humans and tries to lure women close to a lake so they can drown them."

"Exactly! Although it is not always they are so… malevolent."

I felt myself transforming back to my old self, still in shock and completely surprised by the fact that my _father_ was not even human. Well, he was human-like, but not entirely. Had he fallen in love with my mother? And if so – what was my mother then? Human?

"So that's what she is! Ohh, how intriguing!" Sophie-Anne said from the top of the stairs. "Well, now that you know what you are, then let us play a few games while my things are being brought to my very _tiny_ bedroom."

Talbot rolled his eyes when she said 'tiny' and left the room before he lost control, which I thought was a smart idea since Sophie-Anne wasn't going to stop complaining yet. I decided to walk upstairs with Sophie-Anne, hoping that she wouldn't force me into transforming as well.

"I can't believe you married that guy. He's so freakin' bossy and annoying." I said grumpily as we walked in to her new bedroom.

I had to admit that it wasn't as tiny as I expected it to be, but with all the things she'd brought with her, then I could see why she was annoyed.

"I only need him to pay off my debt, so I don't get in trouble with the IRS, but since you are mine now then I promise I won't make you shift if you don't want to." Sophie-Anne said.

"Hmm… I'm not so sure he'll agree with that. But you do realize that Godric is not going to let you keep me trapped her forever, right?"

"Oh, we know, but if Godric really doesn't want to use violence anymore, then he'll do the right thing and let you go. It's not like he drinks your blood regularly anyway. You're just… company. He can easily find a new one to keep him company."

"That's not true! He does have feelings for me and–"

"Oh, shush! I have a headache, so the last thing I want to do is to argue with you. I want to taste your blood."

I gulped and took a step away from her, but she swiftly grabbed me and pushed me down on her bed, crawling on top of me and letting her fangs out.

I felt them sink into my neck, but she didn't get to drink a lot, because she was suddenly pulled away from me and knocked unconscious by Godric. He ripped a piece of the covers off and gave it to me, so I could stop the bleeding and yanked me out of the bedroom and down the hall to another room where he said Eric was.

We found a very much naked Eric standing next to a pool of what used to be Talbot it seemed. I quickly looked away, while he got his clothes back on and fixated my gaze on Godric, who looked genuinely pissed off at Eric for doing what he'd done.

"Eric, du ha fått din hämnd, så låt oss överlåta!" Godric hissed angrily.

Eric took one look at the pool of blood and entrails that lay on the floor and then left in a hurry with us, knocking down the guards Godric had forgotten to knock unconscious when he went to save me. We got safely out and drove as fast as we could in Eric's car away from there, because we knew that Russell would be back soon.

"Jag är mycket besviken på dig, Eric! Du borde veta bättre än att döda Russell's älskare bara för att få tillbaka honom!" Godric scolded.

I didn't know what he said, but it sounded like he was scolding Eric and that Godric would become so angry probably made Eric feel like a kid caught stealing something.

"I had to, Godric! He killed my father, my mother and my little sister! Wouldn't you want revenge if he did the same to you?" Eric snarled.

"Before, yes. But now, no. Once Russell finds out that you killed Talbot he will come after you and take his revenge."

"Then let him try! I don't care!"

I sighed heavily and shook my head a little. I agreed that what Eric did was wrong, because he'd only pissed Russell off, but at the same time I wanted him to have his revenge. If Russell had not been too strong for him, then I was sure he'd kill him instead, but then Talbot would probably feel compelled to take revenge on Eric.

"We don't have time to argue about this," I said. "Russell is coming back for Sookie and I too, and I need to find my parents before he decides to use them as leverage."

"I don't think you'll find your father if he is what Russell claims he is," Eric said. "Sometimes Nixes return to their home and leave the women, who have fallen in love with them. As for your mother then she could be everywhere. Russell doesn't know where she is. If he did he'd kept her at his home or had any evidence that would point in direction of where she is and I found nothing of that, so I think he was bluffing."

Great! I'd been tricked by a vampire and now I was back to square one. Well, not completely. If Russell was telling the truth about my origins, then I was still a Nix shapeshifter and my father was a Nix, who'd abandoned my pregnant teenage mother 16 years ago.

"This makes me feel sick to my stomach…" I said.

"Don't worry, Sara. We'll find her before Russell does." Godric said.

I shook my head. "No, it's not-please stop the car – now!"

Eric stopped the car and I quickly opened the door so I could throw up. I didn't know why I suddenly felt so bad, but I'd been feeling slightly nauseous ever since this morning. Godric held my hair for me, but sadly I didn't have anything to wash the bitter taste in my mouth away with.

"God, I feel horrible… I think… I've shapeshifted too much." I said.

"You're also burning up," Godric said. "You should rest. You've been through a lot the past few days."

I nodded and closed the door again, and Godric jumped in to the backseat with me, so I could sleep with my head on his lap. He caressed my head soothingly until I eventually fell asleep and some of the nausea slowly faded away.

I did feel exhausted after everything that had happened and after having to shapeshift so much, so it felt nice to just take a break and sleep close to Godric. His presence alone made me feel safe and once I came home I hoped that I would get the hang of my powers.

Practice made perfect and I knew that once I had learned how to use my powers without mentally or physically exhausting myself, then I could use them to something good rather than entertainment like Russell and Sophie-Anne seemed to want.

I only hoped that Godric and I would be able to find my mother, but so far I had no idea where to start looking and there was something that had been on my mind lately.

If I was adopted… did that then mean that I was still related to a fairy? And did that mean that Sookie also were fairy? It would make sense because Gabrielle could read thoughts as well, but I didn't know what other powers a fairy had.

_When I finally woke up and found myself lying next to Godric in his bed in the basement I decided to let go of my worries and just enjoyed watching me sleep. He looked so calm and nothing like the Godric I saw yesterday, who came to save me twice and scolded Eric despite Eric's scary size. _

"_Why are you staring at me, my silly little Nix?" Godric suddenly asked._

_He opened his eyes and smiled at me, which only made me blush immensely. I quickly distracted him from what I'd done with a kiss and he wasn't shy about kissing me back with such intensity that I was almost startled. _

_I could feel that he'd missed me and the feelings were definitely mutual. I deepened the kiss and suddenly found myself lying under him, the kisses turning hotter and more passionate. I didn't know if it was my hormones again or something else, but I couldn't make myself break the kiss and neither could Godric, so we continued and it wasn't long before our clothes suddenly came off._

_I felt Godric's hand move up my bare thigh and his lips were at my breasts. I wanted him to go further than he'd ever gone in any of my dreams, but he did it tauntingly slowly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sweet sensation, but I could suddenly hear someone calling my name…_

"Sara, you're dreaming," Godric said, waking me up. I looked confusedly at him and groaned when I realized that it had all just been a dream. "What did you dream? You kept moaning and–"

"What do you think I dreamt?" I said, sitting up with Godric almost on my lap. "Stop messing with my dreams! It's annoying! And we never go all the way! Never! It's always just you taunting and biting and…"

"You want to sleep with me?"

I blushed. Of course I wanted to. It was hard not to want it whenever he made me feel this way, but I wasn't sure. We hadn't been together for that long and with everything that was going on, then I didn't know if I had time to stress over sex.

"I do, but not… now," I said. "Unless you really want to…?"

"No, I can wait. I may be a man and a vampire, but I'm surprisingly patient."

He gave me a sweet kiss, making me smile and blush even more. He was so sweet that I had to pinch myself every now and then to make sure that he was real.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you? You can't possibly be _that_ good a vampire. Haven't you ever been… evil?" I asked curiously.

The smile on his lips faded and he suddenly moved away. Perhaps I hit a nerve. I was fine with Godric keeping his past to himself, because I could tell that he had had a very bad childhood. I already knew that his maker had been very malicious, but I didn't know what he did to him precisely and I wasn't so sure if I wanted to know.

"You don't have to tell me. Whatever you've done then I forgive you." I said.

"You wouldn't say the same if you heard all the horrific things I've done." Godric said.

"Try me."

Godric groaned and walked away from the bed. "I… it's a long story."

"I've got time."

Godric chuckled dryly. "Are you always this persistent?"

I nodded. "I'm a girl and a teenager. What do you think? Now tell me. Please. I want to know all of you or else I'm not really knowing you… if that makes sense."

He smiled weakly. "It does."

Godric walked back to the bed and took off his shirt, revealing his tattooed upper body and the old scars he had obtained in his human life. And of course then there was the brand on his shoulder that he would never get rid of.

"These tribal tattoos were very common in the area I lived in and as you know then the Roman emperor invaded the part of Gaul where I lived. After I was sold and branded by my maker I… I was abused in every possible way by him, until I turned 16. It was then he turned me and taught me how to use my abilities…"

I saddened me to hear that Godric had been abused by his own maker and that his childhood had ended so abruptly, because no child deserved to be sold as a slave only to be used like a… thing! It was inhumane and had I been in Godric's position, then I would have done the same.

"Once I had mastered all my abilities I decapitated him and fled Rome. Even then it was wrong of a vampire to kill another vampire and even more so if it was one's own maker. So I fled Rome and went underground for some time, spending my time with senseless killing and I took my rage out on all the humans I came across. I played with them like my maker had played with me and…"

Godric sighed heavily and turned silent, but he didn't have to say more. I understood why he would feel guilty and although I didn't approve of what he'd done then I knew that he was a different man now. He regretted everything he'd done and had much more faith in humans.

I embraced Godric and just held him close to me without saying anything. This had been the reason why he wanted to meet the sun. He felt obligated to die for all the sins he had committed and perhaps hoped that he would be punished for them in Hell.

"It's ok to feel guilty," I said. "I feel guilty about being the reason why Zachary died… despite what he'd put me through."

"You haven't taken a life, Sara. I have and I enjoyed doing it. For over a thousand years I've killed innocent people. I deserve to be punished for what I've done. We all do. It's because of vampires like me that the humans fear us and won't accept that we are a part of their society."

"Godric, that's not true. If that had been true, then world wars and civil wars wouldn't have occurred. Yes, the killing did add to their fear, but humans are always scared of what they don't know what is. Look at how people reacted to immigrants, homosexuals and even non-believers."

He knew that I was right, but he still carried around with such a heavy heart and it pained me, because I knew how goodhearted he was now.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Godric! I wanna give him a hug :'(<strong>

** Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	15. The Past

**A/N: Hii, thought I'd update again today even though FF is being bloody annoying! ;)**

**ATTENTION PLEASE: I have been thinking about turning this fic into a Godric/OC/Eric and I was wondering how many would be interested in that. Of course I know that Sara is a bit too young for Eric now, but I've got something planned for her later that will change that a little, so PLEASE leave a comment about if you're interested since this is really important :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

Godric had left the house after our conversation, so I was left alone in the house and regretted raising the subject about his past when he clearly wasn't ready to talk about it yet. So I'd ordered a pizza, eaten the whole damn thing and then went to take a shower I really needed.

When I came back to my bedroom I blow-dried my hair and brushed it – something I hadn't bothered doing ever since I left my home. I was in the middle of untangling a few knots when Eric returned, which was kindda odd since he usually worked all night at his bar.

"Why are you back so early?" I asked curiously.

"Because I've been in house arrest all evening and been scolded by Nan Flanagan, because of the whole situation with Russell, but they gave me permission to kill him," Eric answered as he walked in to my bedroom. "I know that Godric won't help me do that, but since he is a threat towards you..."

"Godric isn't here."

Eric raised an eyebrow, clearly noticing the sadness in my voice. I put the brush down and sighed heavily. I should never have been so persistent and reminded him of what he'd done when he was already feeling guilty enough about it as it was.

"What happened?"

I shrugged. "I… well, we were talking about his past – you know the time before he turned good – and he's feeling so guilty about everything that he can't let himself let go of the past. He left right after and didn't tell me where he went."

Eric said nothing, but I knew that he was probably mad at me for even talking about Godric's past when I knew that it had been filled with a lot of pain and darkness.

I just wanted to know how he ended up becoming so good, because even though Eric could be kind sometimes, then he had no problem with killing anyone while Godric didn't even want to kill a vampire, who tried hurting him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–"

"Just let him be alone for some time. He'll come back eventually," Eric said and walked up behind me. "You need help with this?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Eric, I'm a girl. I'm pretty sure I can handle unknotting my hair without a man's help. You'll probably only make it worse."

"Well, you're forgetting that I'm 1000 years old and a former Viking. We used to braid our hair sometimes before we went to war."

I burst out laughing, but Eric ignored me and took my hair in his hands. He swiftly removed the last couple of knots and then began braiding my hair as if he'd done it more than a thousand times before, making me wonder just how good he was with long hair.

When he was done I had a simple, but beautiful Viking styled braid, but Eric wasn't done yet. As soon as I spotted the pair of scissors he had in his hand my eyes widened and I instinctively turned around, punching him right in his nose.

"What the hell-! You broke my nose, you little…"

"It'll heal, but you can't fix that butt ugly face of yours!" I teased.

Eric flashed his fangs at me, making me so startled that I grabbed the scissors and stabbed him in his leg with it. He should know better than to scare me after everything I'd been through this week!

"You do realize that you just _stabbed_ a 1000 years old vampire Viking, right?" he said.

I gulped. What was he going to do to me now?

"Well! You deserved it! You don't scare a Nix, who's been through hell this week!" I said.

Eric pulled the scissor out and I watched as his wound healed up. I could tell that he was about to jump on me, so I jumped away and ran out of the room with Eric following right behind me in his normal speed, chasing me throughout the entire house.

I ran from one bedroom to another, knocked chairs and tables down so he tripped over them, and when we reached the living room he finally caught up with me, tickling and making me laugh so much that it hurt my cheeks.

"Stop it! Please! This is torture!" I said, laughing.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for stabbing and punching a vampire!" he said.

I tried getting him off me, because this was seriously uncool done of him and especially since I was very ticklish. But I suddenly felt Eric's hand grab one of my boobs, making me quickly turning around and kick him between his legs. He should be so thankful that Godric wasn't here because if he had been, then he'd probably break his hand off for even getting near my twins.

"Grow those back, you pervert!" I snarled. "Grab my boobs again and I'll shoot your balls!"

"Pervert? It was an accident and as if you even have any boobs to grab…" he muttered, clutching his _hopefully_ sore crotch.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so going to tell this to Godric…"

His eyes widened in horror. "Okay, fine! I'm sorry! God, you're so freaking annoying…"

"_Did you just touch my girlfriend's breasts?_" Godric suddenly asked.

We both turned and while my cheeks turned rosy, Eric looked more or less frightened as if he thought that he was going to die soon. If I was in his position I would probably think that too with me being Godric's girlfriend and all.

Whoa, we were officially a couple! Gosh, that was about time!

"Nothing happened. Your girlfriend is drunk, is what she is! She grabbed my ass!" Eric lied.

I frowned and looked at him. "I did not, you big fat liar!" I said.

Godric shook his head of us. "I swear, every time I leave the two of you in the same room you start acting like kids!"

"Yeah, well, it's his fault! And don't you pin the focus on me! Where have you been all evening, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms stubbornly.

Godric sighed. I might regret bringing up his past, but that wasn't an excuse for him to leave like that without saying where he went.

"I… went to see how Sookie and Bill were doing. I'd heard that Sookie ended up at the hospital, but she's fine now and Bill said he figured out what she is. She's part fairy." he answered.

Part fairy? So I was right after all! It sounded a bit weird that she was actually a fairy or at least part fairy, but then again – who was I to say anything about being weird? I was a sort of water spirit.

"I should go check up on her." I said and had reached the front door when I suddenly stopped, turning my gaze back to the two vampires. "Godric, are you coming? I'm not done talking with you anyway."

Godric nodded and followed me out to Eric's car. We drove to Sookie's home in silence, but the minute we stepped out of the car Godric finally broke the silence.

"You're mad at me." he said more than asked.

"Of course I'm mad! I want you to tell me if something is bothering you, because it won't help that you keep it all in. I would know that. And I'm your girlfriend, ain't I? I'm supposed to help you." I said.

"But I don't need your help. I know what I did was wrong and–"

"Don't begin on that again! When will you stop blaming yourself for everything? I get that you regret killing those people, but you make it sound like you don't deserve to live."

"I can't stop thinking about it, Sara! It's not that easy! If you were in my position, wouldn't you then feel remorse and blame yourself for being a part of why vampires hate you so much?"

Dear God… last night everything had seemed almost perfect and now… now I was arguing with my boyfriend on Sookie's lawn about how he felt.

"Godric, you _are_ a good person. If you weren't, then you wouldn't have saved me all those times, you wouldn't have given Eric an extra chance to live a longer life, and if you just teach the other vampires how to be like you, then… then maybe we can stop this feud between vampires and humans. Isn't that what you want?"

Godric sighed heavily and looked away. I never planned to have an argument with Godric and it made me so mad that he couldn't tell that I didn't just like him for his looks or because of what he was. I was in love with him, but he wouldn't let me properly into his life.

"_Sara? Godric? What are you doing out here?_" Sookie asked.

I turned my gaze from Godric and sniffed back the tears that were brimming in my eyes, spotting Bill inside the house as well, looking a little alarmed. I walked up to Sookie and she let me inside, but when I turned around to look at Godric I saw that he was gone again.

"Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and parked myself on the couch, trying not to think about how much it hurt whenever he left like that.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing. Godric said you ended up at the hospital and that you found out you're a fairy." I said.

"Yes, and I just heard about what you are too, but there are bigger things to worry about. Have you watched the news?"

I shook my head and Bill turned the TV on, finding a channel where they showed a clip of Russell Edgington appearing on the news out of nowhere and killing the anchorman. I was shocked to see that he would actually go on national TV and do something like that, but after what Eric had done to Talbot, then I kindda understood why he did it.

"Oh God… we need to stop him!" I said when the clip ended.

"Eric has been permitted to kill him, but I don't see how he's going to do it when Russell is much older than himself." Bill said.

"Won't Godric help him?" Sookie asked.

I shrugged. I wasn't exactly on good terms with Godric at the moment. I really needed to call him soon and apologize, because I couldn't stand him being angry at me and the other way around.

"Bill, you've killed people before, right?" I asked, making the pair raise an eyebrow each.

Bill didn't seem too proud about it, but he nodded. "Humans, werewolves and vampires." he said.

I understandingly. "It's just… I get that Godric regrets doing what he did, but he blames himself too much and then when I tried to ease his conscience we had a big fight. I don't know what to do now and I really don't want to lose him. I was hoping that maybe you could help me. You two seem to have everything worked out."

Sookie seemed to blush a little, but sat down next to me. "You don't have to beat yourself up about it. He'll come around. He's just used to living with the guilt and I don't reckon he's used to being loved by a girl like you."

"She's right, Sara. Godric has always been a loner whenever he wasn't travelling with Eric. Let him cool down for a couple of days and I reckon he will come back."

"Okay. I… I'll wait." I sighed weakly and smiled. "Thank you. I'm still all new to this and it's not so easy when I'm dating a 2000 years old vampire."

"Of course not, but when are relationships ever easy?" Sookie smiled, making me feel a little better.

She was right. Even in this weird relationship I had with Godric then we were bound to argue every now and then. All couples argued over something at some point, but that didn't mean that they ended up breaking up every time they had an argument.

"Well, I'm glad to have met you properly, Bill. You were kindda deadish last time we met." I said, wanting to change the subject.

The blue-eyed and dark-haired vampire looked at me and smiled weakly. "Yes, and thank you for helping Sookie saving me. Have you figured out who your real parents are?" he said.

I shook my head. "I only know that my mom gave me up for adoption when she was very young and her name is Scarlett. As for my father, then Eric said that male Nixes sometimes return to their real home even though they can stay on land with the women who fall in love with them. I'm guessing my father returned."

"Scarlett? Hm… Sookie, doesn't your mother have a sister, whose middle name is Scarlett?"

Sookie raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Her name is Lucy Scarlett Turner. Mom never talked about her, but I remember hearing something about her disappearing when she was 16 or 17. Accordingly, she ran off with some boy she'd fallen in love with."

"Does this mean that I'm your cousin then? And that I'm a fairy too?" I asked.

"No, if you'd been part fairy we would have known by now. But the gene did skip my brother, so you might still be related to one. I hope you are my cousin, though, because I certainly don't want you to go back to your adoptive mother."

Oh, yeah I still hadn't found out where the hell Sue was. Maybe she was dead? I didn't hate Sue half as much as I hated Zachary, so I didn't want her to die, unless she tried doing the same thing her husband did.

"Lucy Scarlett Turner… wauw… it's weird to put a name on her, but do you have a picture of her? I've transformed into my mother some time ago, so I should be able to recognize her." I said.

Sookie nodded and went on a hunt for an old photo album that contained pictures of her aunt. It took a while, but when she finally found one of her aunt at age 15 I recognized the girl in the picture almost instantly.

My mother was Sookie's aunt.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	16. Samara

**A/N: I'M SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE REVIEW! The most horrific thing that could ever happen actually happened - my internet died T_T**

**Luckily, a sweet young electrician came and fixed it, so here's the chap you've been waiting for! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

The next couple of days after that seemed to pass by fast, but maybe it was just because I'd been working all those days to make up for my absence.

Sam wasn't mad at me when I told him about why I didn't meet up those other days, but he did give me a lot of things to do, so I didn't have one moment to relax. I didn't want to relax, though, because every time I did that I would think about how Godric hadn't returned yet.

Eric had tried to find him and looked after me, which I was very grateful of, but it felt so weird that I couldn't talk with Godric like I always did in the evenings.

It was a good thing that Eric was there for me and whenever he had to work I would either sit in Merlotte's or pay my new favorite cousin a visit. The entire situation about my mother had really turned my world upside down, but in a good way. Sookie and her brother Jason had told me everything they remembered about her.

On the day before my 17th birthday I went to Fangtasia after a nice evening with Sookie and Tara where we talked about ordinary stuff for once (okay, we might have discussed Godric's disappearance for about an hour or so) and found Eric gone from that silly throne of his.

I instantly saw this as the perfect opportunity to try it and parked my ass in the comfortable chair that was placed in the back where you could watch all the dancing and talking vampires and fangbangers. I scanned the room and let out a shriek when I saw the tall Viking glaring at me of obvious reasons. I stayed put, though, and waited for him to walk over to his throne.

"You're late and you're sitting in _my_ chair!" he said grumpily.

"So?" I said daringly. "I don't see your name on it."

Eric raised an eyebrow and suddenly picked me up, swinging me over his shoulder, so I hung over his back while he carried me through the bar and in to his office. He dropped me on his couch and walked over to his desk where Pam was stood looking at some old papers.

"Now why would you bring her here again? This is not a playground for kids…" Pam said.

"Kids! I actually turn 17 tomorrow, just so you know!" I said, making Eric smile discretely.

"You're still a kid to me, so you better behave or we will get in trouble for letting an underage brat in here."

Oh, she did not just call me a brat! I was about to open my mouth, but Eric knew that once someone insulted me I wasn't going to leave them alone, so he quickly interrupted me.

"Pam, could you go check if we need to order more alcohol?" Eric asked.

Pam nodded and left the room, but before she left she sent me a venomous glare that I only gladly returned. I jumped off the couch as soon as she'd left and walked up to Eric. He ignored my presence at first, but then when I cleared my throat loudly he finally looked up at me.

"What?"

"Have you heard anything from Godric?"

He nodded, but didn't elaborate.

I groaned. "_And_…?"

"And he said that he would be back before tonight."

I smiled. "Good. Did he say anything else? Like where he's been or–"

"He did say more, but that's none of your concern or business. But he wants you to meet him at a restaurant that's just outside Shreveport tonight."

"Oh? Ok, um what time?"

Eric looked at his watch and didn't seem to be in such a hurry like I was to see Godric. "In half an hour. I'll take you there, but you better change your clothes quickly, because we're leaving in 10 minutes."

"What! But I don't have anything to wear and I don't have time to go back…"

"Which is why I had Pam get you a dress before you came. C'mon, hurry! Unless you want to spend the entire night with me instead, that is…"

My eyes widened in horror, but I took the dress that lay on a chair in his office and hurried out to the nearest restroom, quickly changing from my worn jeans and shirt to the beautiful black dress that luckily fit me perfectly. I still didn't proper shoes, though, because sneakers didn't really fit with an evening dress, but Pam had bought a pair of black high heeled shoes as well.

Eric and I immediately left Fangtasia and drove to the restaurant Godric was waiting at. I was more than a little nervous and I was sure that Eric could see that, because as we drove he would smile every now and then, making my cheeks turning redder than they already was.

"I've heard you found out who your mother is…" he said, taking my attention away from my worries.

I nodded. "Lucy Scarlett Turner. She's Sookie's aunt." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "So you're a fairy too?"

I could hear the mockery in his tone and rolled my eyes of him. "No, I'm not a fairy. But you certainly look like one with your hair styled like Edward Cullen's."

Eric let out a sound of disgust and quickly smoothed down his hair. "Do not compare me to that girl! I don't sparkle and I'm not planning to do it anytime soon."

"Aww, what a shame! I'd love to see you sparkle. Maybe I'll sprinkle glitter all over you when I get back again."

He looked at me. "You do that and–"

"Eric, look out!"

Eric quickly turned his gaze towards the man, who was running across the street and pressed the speeder so hard that it made a loud screeching sound. One of the tires exploded and I suddenly felt the car sling from side to side by an unknown force, making us smash right in to a tree.

Everything went black for a moment, but it didn't take long for me to realize why. Someone or _something_ had tried to kill us and when I woke up I felt myself being dragged out of the car.

My vision was blurry, but I could tell from the size of the person that it was Eric. He got me out of the car, but it hurt like hell and I just knew that I'd broken something. Eric didn't hesitate to bite his wrist open and wanted me to drink his blood, but I couldn't.

I knew that if I did that I would start having sex dreams about him too and that would just be… weird. This was Eric Northman, Sasquatch and most of all – Godric's progeny and probably best friend. But Eric forced me to drink it anyway and muttered something in Swedish that sounded like a swearword. I felt its healing power and the pain began fading away, but I was still sore and weak.

"God, I can't even meet my boyfriend without–"

"Shh! Someone's here." Eric said quietly.

I stayed quiet and Eric signed for me to stay put while he walked out to the road. He stood calmly for a moment and then I suddenly saw something come out from the dark woods.

It looked like a man, but he seemed… different from normal men. He had very dark hair and blue-greenish eyes that almost lit up in the darkness. His very pale skin complexion made me think that he was a vampire, but then I saw the strange tattoo on his shoulder that depicted a sort of sea creature, making me think that he was something else.

I tried to speak up and let Eric know that we weren't alone, but I was in a sort of trance and couldn't take my eyes away from him. He opened his mouth and I heard him speak in a language I'd never heard before, but I understood what he said.

He said: "_Take my hand, my child…_"

I felt compelled to do it and as I took his hand I felt everything turn dark again, but every now and then I would see a glimpse of the woods and felt that my body was being carried by someone, but when we reached a nearby lake I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and just fell asleep…

_I woke up feeling like I was floating, but I was still standing with my feet on the ground. I looked down at them and at the moist grass beneath my feet, wondering if this was the beginning of another dream with Godric. _

_I moved my gaze up and was stunned by what I saw. I wasn't looking up at the sky, but at thousands and thousands of beautiful, glistening diamonds-like stones in all sorts of colors and shades. _

_It was hard for me to look away from the beautiful stones. I tried touching one of them, but when I did it burned my fingers like I'd just touched a hotplate._

"_Very alluring, are they not?" someone asked._

_I quickly turned around and gasped when I saw the man from before, standing only a few feet away from me. He didn't look like he did before, but… It was hard to explain how he looked, but he looked like an almost strange humanoid and his eyes looked even more luminous than before._

"_Who the hell are you and where am I?" I asked worriedly._

"_Home," he answered and smiled weakly. Some of his teeth were sharper than normal human teeth were and looked like they were able to bite an arm off me, so I instinctively took a step away from him. "Do not be afraid, my child. I am not here to harm you. Why would I harm a child of mine?"_

_I frowned. A child of his? I didn't understand what he meant at first, but then I realized it and felt myself becoming lightheaded. The creature before me quickly moved towards me and caught me before I hit the ground, picking me easily up in his pale, bare arms. _

_It was first now I noticed that he wore nothing except for a dark cloth around his waist. I was still dressed in the black dress, but the dress was soaked and smelled a bit of the forest and seaweed. _

"_You're my father, aren't you?" I asked, looking up at the man who looked almost nothing like me in his real form._

"_I am and soon you will find that a life down here is much safer than up there with those… monsters and mortals." he answered._

"_Say what? I'm not staying down here! I may be a Nix or Necker or whatever you guys call it, but I don't belong here! I'm part human too, remember?"_

_His face remained emotionless as if he hadn't heard a thing I'd said. "You will stay down here with me forever and become one of us. We are your family, Samara."_

_O—kay, this was getting a tad too creepy for me! _

_I wriggled myself out of his arms and pushed him away from me. Father or not, then he wasn't the boss of me and he couldn't force me to stay here forever. I liked my human life even though most of it had been crappy, because in my human life I had Godric, my friends and the only family I had left – well the only somewhat human family I had left._

"_Firstly, my name isn't Samara – it's Sara! And secondly, I am not staying here wherever or whatever freaky place this is. I want to go home to Bon Temps."_

"_That place is not your home, Samara. It is filled with danger and here… here you can live in peace. And when you are ready you will marry one of us and help us continue our race."_

_What the hell-!_

"_You want me to live here. Forever. Only so I can marry a fellow Nix and be a freakin' breeding machine! Are you completely out of your mind? You can't say that to your 17-year-old daughter, whom you by the way haven't seen ever since you knocked my mother up and left her!"_

_It frustrated me how calm and uncaring my own father acted right now, because all I wanted to do right now was to slap him and leave this place. _

"_You have your mother's short temper," he said with no emotion in his voice. "She… was angry at me too when she found out what I am and what you would one day be."_

"_That's all good, but I'm still not staying here and you can't force me. Either you show me the way out or I will find it myself!"_

_He finally smiled, but it was a sinister one. "How are you going to find the way in this thick fog? Most humans who come here always get lost and when that happens to you will never be able to leave this place."_

_I snorted. "Yeah, well, I'm not like most humans and I don't care how long it will take for me to get out of here. If you really were my father and loved me, then you wouldn't force me to stay here, so please… show me the way out."_

_He shook his head. "I cannot do that. I have waited too long for your Nix side to show itself to let you go just like that. Whether you like it or not, then you belong here with us and we will find you at some point in the fog anyway. We always do."_

_I gulped. "You are one fucked up man, you know that, right? Godric or Eric will come and get me and when they do–"_

"_Come and get you? Ha! Samara, they do not even know where you are and it is only Nixes who can enter this realm."_

"_They'll find a way… or else mom will come save me. I bet she knows where this place is and that you once took her here to make her a breeding machine too."_

_Something inside him suddenly snapped. It looked like I'd been correct about what I said, but now that I knew this he seemed more eager than ever to get me to stay. He suddenly grabbed my arm, making me instantly react and plant my fist in his face._

_The Nix let go of my arm and I ran as fast as I could away from him and disappeared into the fog._

__**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	17. My Life In Your Hands

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts as always! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

_The fog was much thicker than I expected, making it almost impossible for me to see where I was going. I figured that the best way to avoid getting caught by any of the other crazy Nixes was by transforming into one, but since I only knew one I shifted into my father as I ran around in the fog. _

_It was a big difficult and my body came out looking like a weird mixture of a Nix and a human, but when I finally found a quiet place where no one seemed to be I was able to complete my transformation properly. I could still hear unfamiliar voices, though, so I kept running and tried not to touch the scorching hot walls. _

"_Samara! You cannot run from me forever!" he yelled somewhere far away. "I can sense you!"_

_I stopped myself from saying anything and continued running, but how was I going to find the way out when I couldn't see anything? How did my mother find the way out?_

_I wished so badly that she was here or that someone else where here, so I wouldn't be forced to live as a prisoner here. I couldn't imagine another place besides Bon Temps where I wanted to live and I definitely didn't want to live here and give birth to more of those creatures._

_However, when I stopped running for a moment to catch my breath I caught the scent of seaweed again and it wasn't coming from my clothes. It hung in the air and came with a breeze that came from somewhere east from where I was. _

_I took a risk and decided to follow the smell, hoping that I would find a door, portal or-well, just about anything that could get me out. _

_I didn't know how long much time I spent searching for the origin of the smell, because my watch was all soaked and had stopped working and when you were running around in a thick fog it was hard to see if the sun was even shining somewhere. _

_It was just fog, fog, fog and oh – more fuckin' fog!_

"_I see her! She is by the gateway!" someone yelled very close by._

_I panicked and pushed myself to running faster and knowing now that I was in fact near the only way out gave me the extra strength to keep on moving. _

_But the voices were coming closer and closer for every minute or second that went, and then I suddenly felt something sling around my feet, knocking me down on the ground. I looked at my feet and saw ropes around them, so I quickly tried removing them, but it was as if they had been locked around my feet with magic. _

"_We got her! Master, we got her!" another Nix yelled._

_Master? I gulped and quickly transformed into Eric since he was much bigger than me and the ropes luckily snapped as I did so. I got up from the ground and ran towards a bright light, giving all I could as I jumped in to the bright light and hopefully back to my own world…_

The first thing I sensed was the water in my throat and I quickly turned around, coughing up what tasted like saltwater and seaweed. I felt like throwing up and at the same time gasped for air as I pulled myself further up the shore I was lying on.

My body was completely sore from head to feet and I was drenched in water from the sea, but I felt different. I tried ignoring the pain and the nausea, and forced myself to sit up even though it hurt like hell and I just wanted to sleep.

The sun was shining brightly on the blue sky and from what I could tell it was still summer, but there was something about the surroundings that didn't feel quite… right. I shuddered and could feel my body still shivering from… from what exactly? I wasn't sure, but it didn't make sense when it was so hot outside. Maybe I was coming down with a fever?

I pushed the thought aside and just sat on the shore, looking out at the big lake near me. I spotted an alligator some feet away from me and flinched when it opened its mouth widely and closed it again before sinking down under the water again.

"Godric?" I said hoarsely. I could barely hear my own voice, but it sounded different as well. It sounded almost… older. "Eric? Someone? Please…"

I knew that I was completely alone, so I took a deep breath and crawled over to the nearest tree, supporting myself to it as I forced myself to get up. My legs felt wobbly and whenever I tried taking a step I was about to fall.

"Alcide!" I yelled as loudly as I could.

I hoped that the kind werewolf was somewhere nearby, because if not then it was going to take me a long time before I would get home. Where was I anyway? Was I back in Bon Temps? Or in Shreveport, perhaps?

I continued walking through the woods, falling every now and then and hitting myself on something hard. I crawled the rest of the way out to the nearest road, but when I got out I didn't recognize the road at all and I couldn't see any sign of civilization anywhere nearby.

I decided to move into the shadow before I ended up fainting in this heat and sat with my back against a large tree, resting and brushing the dirt off my injured hands. I sat waiting for minutes, then hours and at some point I fell asleep from exhaustion.

_The fog returned and clouded everything around me. It was much thicker than before and there was so much that I could barely see my own body. I heard him call my name, but when I turned around to run away from him I suddenly saw him standing before me, flashing his sharps teeth at me like a vicious animal. He grabbed both my arms and said something I didn't catch, but soon he was assisted by more male Nixes, who all looked just as frightening as he did. _

_They dragged me with them and the newcomers all looked at me with lustful eyes. They wanted to touch every inch of me as if I was a new and shiny thing, so I kicked out and managed to elbow one in his stomach, making him let out a feral growl._

"_Sara!" I heard someone say. It sounded like Sookie, but I wasn't sure. "Please wake up."_

I felt myself being jolted awake by something and I gasped as I opened my eyes, finding Sookie standing beside me along with Jason, who for some reason wore the clothes of a police officer, and Alcide, whose shirt was a little dirty. I looked confusedly around and realized that I was at a hospital, connected to a heart monitor and only God knew what else.

"Oh, thank God!" Sookie said in relief, embracing me. "We've been so worried for you. Alcide found you lying unconscious in the side of the road outside Shreveport. Eric called him as soon as he felt your presence."

Eric? Wow, I needed to thank that man. He'd saved me more than twice this time. I began thinking about Godric and if he had sensed where I was too. After all, I was still his and I still had his blood in my system… or at least I hoped so.

"Where have you been all this time? You suddenly disappeared like Sookie, but you were gone for almost over a year." Jason said worriedly.

It was the first time I'd seen him worried and I knew that like me he had a bit of a short temper, so it was nice to see him act so… mature.

"I don't know," I said hoarsely. "I can't remember. I… only remember the fog and…"

"Oh, I see you are awake," some doctor said. He was about Jason's height with black hair and a thin beard, but he seemed nice. "It's a good thing you were brought in. You were very dehydrated and had swallowed a lot of water… Do you remember what happened to you?"

I shook my head and the doctor sighed. "Hmm… well, don't worry. Your memory will come back eventually. You just need to rest alone."

It was an indication for my visitors to leave, which they reluctantly did, but right after they'd left I saw Godric storm in to the room, looking more than a little relieved to see me. I wasn't so sure if I felt quite the same way about seeing him. I didn't know why, but I just… didn't feel the same way about him like I did before.

"Doctor, I thank you for helping Sara, but she and I will be leaving now." Godric said, obviously glamouring the man.

The doctor nodded and left the room, allowing Godric to take me home. He fed me some his blood through the IV and when I was healed up, he carried me out to his car. I didn't say anything during the entire ride and neither did he. Maybe he sensed that I was angry at him for leaving me twice or maybe he just wanted to let me rest in peace and quiet.

When we arrived at Eric's home I found Eric waiting for us, looking much more anxious than I expected him to be. I remembered faintly how he'd given me his blood and wondered if he could feel how I felt right now.

"Is she ok?" he asked worriedly.

"'She' is right here and can speak," I said hoarsely. "But yes, I'm fine."

Eric smiled weakly and quickly removed the pillows from the couch so I could lie on it. None of them said anything for a few minutes, but just looked worriedly at me, making me more and more annoyed. I might have been gone for a whole year, but I was fine now.

"Stop worrying about me. If you want to help me then make me a sandwich or something!"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Make your own god damn sandwich!"

Godric shook his head of us as usual. "Are you sure you don't remember at all what happened to you or who took you?"

"No, it's like… I remember us driving into that tree and Eric–" I quickly stopped myself before I said that Eric had given me his blood. I didn't want Godric to worry about me feeling attracted to his progeny. "Eric helped me out of the car and then… I think, I saw someone, but I can't seem to remember how he looked. I do remember that he had a strange tattoo on his shoulder, though."

"Of what exactly?"

"A sea monster of sorts. It was hard to make out because it was so dark and then I suddenly became unconscious and the next thing I know I wake up at a lake somewhere."

Eric looked at Godric. "You think it was a Nix who took her?"

Godric nodded. "Might have. I don't know as much as you do about them, but perhaps they took her to their realm like Sookie was taken to the fairies' realm."

I frowned. "When did that happen?"

"Some weeks after you disappeared. We did manage to stop Russell, but he's not dead. Just underground and covered in cement." Eric said.

I couldn't stop myself from smirking. Russell deserved that after everything he'd put me through. I wasn't so happy about Sookie being taken too, but at least she returned.

"What else did I miss? Well, besides our dinner."

The two vampires looked at each other and said in unison: "A lot."

I groaned. "Okay, I… I'll try to catch up, but now I want to rest. I feel like shit."

Eric chuckled. "Good to see that you still talk like a drunken sailor."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help but feel a strange sort of fondness to him. I'd missed our constant bantering and visiting his bar just so I could annoy him even more than I already did.

"Eric, may I please talk with Sara alone?" Godric asked.

Eric looked at me for a moment and there was something in the way he looked at me that made me my heart beat a little faster. I tried to ignore the feeling, because I feared that Godric would be able to sense what I was feeling for his progeny.

Godric didn't seem to notice how I was feeling or else he didn't care, but he sat down next to me and cupped my face in his hands for a moment.

"I'm sorry about leaving the way I did," he said. "I… wasn't myself. I needed some time to think and I was going to tell you something important at the restaurant, but… you disappeared."

"What did you want to talk with me about?" I asked curiously.

"Us. I wanted to tell you that you were right and that I… love you." Godric answered.

I'd always imagined that I would become incredibly happy to hear this, but I couldn't forget how he just left me like that and then thought that he could waltz right back by saying those three words.

When I didn't say anything he seemed to understand that I didn't feel quite the same way about him and sighed heavily, his hands moving slowly down to my lap.

"I know you hope that I will forgive you, but… right now I just can't. You really hurt me when you left the second time and it didn't exactly help that you didn't come get me yourself, but made Eric take me to the restaurant. Why didn't you call me?"

Godric sighed weakly and looked away. "I do not know. I wanted to, but… I remembered how angry you became and feared that you wouldn't come if I called."

"Yes, because you don't trust me like you always don't. You don't want to let me in and it… _frustrates_ me. I want to know you, Godric. You were my boyfriend and the person I trusted the most, but now I don't think that I can trust you anymore."

Godric's eyes widened a little. "Were?"

I nodded. "I don't want to do this, but… I think we need a break. You're not ready to trust me yet, so why should I put my life in your hands or give you my heart?"

He moved his hands back to himself and it pained me to see how hurt he became, but I didn't regret what I said. We did need a break before we could start saying those three words, because if we couldn't even trust each other then we certainly weren't ready for that kind of serious relationship.

**Aww, poor Godric! He deserves one big hug, but if he wants Sara then he has to get her back from Eric first ;)**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	18. Silence

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the amazing reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

Breaking up with Godric was one of the hardest things I'd ever done in my young life. I felt so stupid for ruining something so good with him, but we couldn't be a proper couple before we both learned a few things about trust and sacrificing yourself for the person you love.

To distract myself from the hard breakup I decided to take another job now that I was 18 and practically an adult, while Godric… well, I didn't know what Godric was doing, because I hadn't talked with him since last night.

We hadn't talked much that night, but I'd cried and he stayed, comforting me even though he didn't have to. I hoped that he had accepted the fact that he and I were going back to being friends, because I still cared deeply about him.

Stop it, Sara. This wouldn't do any good.

"Sara? You ok?" The sound of Sookie's voice made me jump a little, but I turned around and nodded. I had told her about my conversation with Godric and she understood how I felt.

"You know, I would like to say that it was pretty weird and kindda epic that we both disappeared for over a year, but there's nothing awesome about getting kidnapped or about forgetting what happened to you." I said as I cleaned table 2 in Merlotte's.

Sookie smiled weakly. "I'm guessing you still don't remember anything."

I nodded and carried the tray with the dirty dishes over to the dishwasher. "I don't mind forgetting whatever I experienced as long as it isn't something important or horrific like me getting married off to some psycho."

"I could try searching for the memories if you want to…"

I thought about it, but decided to shake my head. "I have too much to worry about as it is. I don't need to add more to the pile of problems I have, but thanks, Sooks."

"Well, if I can't help you with your memory loss, then at least let me offer you a place to stay. I don't think that you want to live with Godric and Eric forever. It must be very awkward for you."

"Oh, it is. Especially with Godric, but it will feel weird not to know that he's sleeping right downstairs…"

"I know the feeling. Bill and I… well, let's just say that we aren't on good terms at the moment."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why not? Shouldn't he be happy to see you back?"

"Oh, he is! It's just… after we disappeared he became the new king of Louisiana, so he's quite busy with other things."

I wrinkled my nose of annoyance of the whole situation. Maybe the girls in our family were simply just cursed and supposed to be alone or miserable… or even both.

"I have an idea," I said, turning the dishwasher on. "How about we go out and celebrate the birthdays we missed. I mean, I can't believe that I turned 18 just like that without any party."

Sookie grinned. "Why not? It's not like we've got anything better to do!" she said.

"Exactly. And as cousins we ought to do something fun together, so let's go to a bar and get a drink. You get the honor to buy the drinks since I'm unfortunately still underage."

"_If you're going out for a drink then at least invite me with you!_" a familiar voice said.

I turned around and smiled brightly when I saw Tara stood in Merlotte's. She'd gotten a new hairstyle and looked more confident. I liked her new style, but I mostly missed the fact that we both liked to curse like a sailor, so I ran to her and gave her a hug.

It felt weird to be almost as tall as her, but I was happy about this grow spurt of mine and especially since my hair had become longer.

"Look at how you've grown! I can't believe it's been over a year." Tara said.

"Me either. But of course you can come with us. The more the merrier. Where are we going, though?"

My first thought had been to go to Fangtasia, because I wanted to spend some time with Eric and see how he was doing, but I remembered that Tara didn't like vampires, so after work we decided to go to a bar in the outskirts of Bon Temps that was only filled with humans – mostly drunk rednecks.

Tara bought me the first drink – a yummy Piña Colada – while Sookie had a beer and Tara got herself a glass of Brandy. The early evening went well and besides having to listen to those annoying rednecks then I actually liked being here.

This was my first normal night out after I'd returned, so I was more than a bit hyper and have as much fun as I could without losing my clothes.

After I'd had my drink I went to change the song on the jukebox, but as I walked by the drunk rednecks I suddenly felt a hand grab my ass and one of them came with a smartass comment. I might be 18 now, but my temper hadn't changed one bit, so I turned around and kicked him over his shins, making him groan and his friends began laughing of it.

"Touch my ass again and I will shove a cue up your ass, got it?" I hissed angrily.

"Ohh, she's a feisty one!" another one of them said and stepped forwards, positioning himself right before me. "I reckon ya owe my pal an apology. Give him a kiss and we're even."

For fuck sake… couldn't I have a normal evening without trouble?

"I owe you shit! Go the fuck away from me before I hurt you and don't think for a second that because I'm a girl, then I can't hurt you!" I snarled.

The men laughed, but I ignored them and tried getting back to Tara and Sookie, suddenly not so much in the mood to dance anymore. I was on my way back when I felt one of them grab my wrist, pull me close to him and wrap his arm tightly around my body, so my body was pressed against his.

"Ah, c'mon! We just wanna have a little fun with ya… Here – ya look like ya could use a drink," he said and tried making me drink the rest of his beer, but I planted my fist in his face only to get slapped so hard that my bottom lip split by him. "Bitch! No one makes Toby bleed!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it, _bitch_!" I said.

I didn't know if it was the alcohol in my system or what it was, but I felt so ready to kick his ass real good even though he was assisted by three more men, who all looked very fit.

But Toby did something I wasn't prepared for and smashed a bottle of beer against the edge of the pool table, using as a weapon. He charged for me and I quickly moved away, but the broken bottle scratched my arm deep enough to make a cut.

Tara, who had seen what was going on, got up from her chair, but she didn't even get to take a step before Eric suddenly stood between me and the drunken redneck, flashing his fangs warningly at him, but they were too drunk to get scared by anything.

The rednecks weren't exactly too happy about seeing a vampire here and now his friends wanted to join in the battle, but I refused to let a man take my place when I was doing just fine, so as Eric swiftly dodged the man's attacks on him I quietly took a pool cue and snuck up behind the men.

I managed to knock one of them down before he could attack Eric from behind and kicked another one between his legs as hard as I could, while Eric took down the two others.

"Apologize to the lady or I will rip your spine out, you little piece of scum!" Eric snarled to the guy who'd hit me.

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" he whimpered.

I found it slightly amusing how the Viking could make a drunk redneck so scared, but Eric was kindda handy sometimes. Hey! Maybe we could become partners like Batman and Robin!

"Sara!" Sookie called.

I left the groaning men on the floor and hurried over to Sookie and Tara, who were both slightly tipsy from the tequila shots they'd had while I got in trouble.

"Really, Sara? You just can't go anywhere without getting into a fight!" Sookie said, shaking her head of me like a disappointed older sister.

I blushed. "Hey! That dick grabbed my ass! I can't just ignore that!" I said.

"It's a good thing you kicked his ass, Sara. Don't ever let a man walk on you," Tara said, making Sookie frown and look at her, saying: "You're supposed to be on my side!"

Tara grinned and took a sip of her beer. "At least Sara knows how to fight. You just need to practice on immobilizing them properly. I can show you a few tricks if you want. I've been working as a cage fighter while you were gone."

"That is so cool! And I would love to learn more! Do you know how to–"

"_Sara, can we speak alone for a moment?_" It was Eric – god damn it that Viking hadn't left yet.

I groaned, but walked outside to the parking lot with him and as we stood out there alone I couldn't stop myself from thinking about the weird feelings I'd felt for him lately. "I could take them down alone, you know."

He smirked as if he didn't believe me. "Sure you could (!) In your dreams maybe, but not in the real world."

I glared at him. "You still didn't have to come. How did you even know that I was in danger? You've been stalking me?"

He snorted. "No, you have my blood in your system, remember? I sensed that you were in danger and since you probably don't want Godric to come, then I came."

"N'aww, thanks (!) But I'm doing just fine, so you don't need to stay anymore. So leave, you silly Viking. Go find a woman to rape!"

Eric chuckled. "I see that you're just as annoying as always – only now you've actually grown in the boob department."

I looked down and blushed. I'd completely forgotten about my breasts that like my legs had grown and because of these twins I had to buy new shirts and bras.

"I wish I could say the same about you, but–"

I was interrupted by Eric's lips as they suddenly pressed against mine and for a moment I stood kissing him without knowing what the hell was going on. I knew that Eric and I were close, but I never expected him to feel this way about me. How long had he had feelings for me and did Godric know about this?

Oh, fuck it!

I let go of my thoughts and closed my eyes, getting up on my tiptoes as I kissed him back harder and enjoyed the feeling of his lips and tongue and… I suddenly felt Eric's hand moving up under the hem of my dress and as much as I loved the touch of his fingers, then I couldn't do this.

Not now or here.

I stopped his hand from getting further up and pulled away, feeling slightly breathless. It was definitely very different to kiss Eric, but it was a good kind of different and made me want more.

"What the hell, Sasquatch?" I said calmly.

He cupped my face in his hands and looked down at me with those blue eyes of his. "Even pesky little Nixes named Sara can grow on a vampire," he said. "I want you to become mine."

"Yours? But–"

"He's fine with it. He understands."

I frowned at first, but then realized that he was referring to Godric. He'd actually told Godric that he had feelings for me and Godric had… understood? Wow, that vampire truly was good man right into his core. It made me miss him even more, but at the same time I wasn't ready to go back yet.

"Good to know that I don't need to glamour you into making me a sandwich now. I can just refuse to let you touch these twins!" I said, squeezing them together.

He grinned and kissed me again, but this time less passionately and more softly. He was still freakishly tall even with my extra couple of inches, but he just bent down when he kissed me.

"Have you had any kinky dreams with me yet?" he asked with his arms still wrapped around me.

"Nope, not yet, but if you try to rape me in a dream I'm so going to–"

Eric clamped a hand over my mouth, stopping me from saying more. "You hear that?"

I frowned, so he continued. "That's something called _silence._ You should try it some time."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled against his hand and enjoyed the silence before it was broken by Sookie and Tara. He removed his hand from my lips and placed a gentle kiss on my hand before vanishing faster than I could react.

"Urgh, what did _he_ want? Tara asked bitterly.

"Nothing important," I lied, hoping that Sookie wasn't able to read my thoughts anymore. "Let's continue our evening at Sookie's. I know how to make a really good margarita!"

"I don't even wanna know where or how you learned that, but I want two of them." Sookie said.

I giggled and since I was the least drunk of them I drove us back to Sookie's home. I mixed the drinks like I remembered Sue making them whenever she had her equally annoying friends over.

I was in the middle of making another portion margarita when I suddenly felt my new cell phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Meet me at Fangtasia tomorrow night. Got a surprise for you ;)_

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**_  
><em>


	19. The Devil's Offspring

**A/N: Whoa, I can't believe how many reviews this story's got! Well, thank you SO MUCH for them and the alerts and favs! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

Fangtasia had gotten a new bouncer, which meant that as soon as I arrived at the bar I was eyed suspiciously at by him.

"I need to see some ID, Miss," he said sternly. "We don't let minors in."

I wrinkled my nose of annoyance. "I don't need to show you anything. Eric invited me here to his silly bar." I said.

The bouncer raised an eyebrow. "I don't have time for this, so leave before I throw you out."

I groaned and wanted to say something really nasty, but Eric suddenly appeared and said something in Italian to the bouncer, who of course obeyed him. I was let inside and as soon as we got inside Eric leaned down a kissed me, making the other guests raise an eyebrow and start whispering.

Great! Now people were talking about us!

"I'm guessing I can't lure you into dancing with me with those giraffe legs of yours?" I asked teasingly as we walked to his throne-like chair.

"You're guessing right, but I don't think I can lure you into dancing on one of those poles either… or am I wrong?" he answered flirtatiously.

I looked up at the female vampires, who were dancing on the poles and blushed a little. "Hmm… ask me again after I've had at least three drinks."

Eric grinned and sat down in his chair, pulling me with him to sit on his lap. I rather wanted to be the only one to sit in his chair, because it was so comfy and big, and of course it annoyed him immensely to see me in it.

"Why didn't you put on a mini-skirt?" he asked, looking at my black shorts.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't tell me to do that and even if you did I wouldn't do it for you. You're a big perv and still freakishly tall. Ohh! Did you get bullied for being so tall back when you were still human?" I answered, smiling perhaps a little too brightly for his taste.

Eric ignored my question and pulled me in for another kiss, but this one was much hotter and passionate than the one he'd given me by the entrance. I wrapped my arms around his neck and couldn't stop myself from giggle when I felt his tongue sneak in to my mouth. He had a way of making me feel so full of energy and blissfulness that I loved about him.

Still, I couldn't help myself.

"Stop kissing like a Viking!" I said teasingly.

Eric grimaced. "I am a Viking!" he said.

I snorted. "You look like a camel!"

"...what?"

"Got carried away! But you do look like a camel. A handsome one!"

He shook his head of me. "Sure you haven't already been drinking before you came?"

I might have had a drink or two before I came, but that was _only_ a margarita and a beer. "Of course not! I'm fine! I'm just happy to see my man!"

He chuckled. "I thought you just said I was a camel?"

I groaned. "Okay, fine! I did have a few drinks before I came. But that was only because I needed to forget that dream I had last night."

He smirked now. "What dream?"

God, he was such a perv! "It wasn't a sex dream if that's what you're thinking. I dreamt I was at this weird and foggy place and there were these strange humanoids, who tried taking me as their prisoner. It was really creepy and felt so real."

The smirk on his lips disappeared and he looked concerned. "Let's go to my office."

"I'm not banging you in your office."

He laughed. "I was referring to continuing our talk in the office, but now you're mentioning it… In my car then?"

My face turned flushed of embarrassment. "God, you're such a manwhore! I'm not banging you anywhere! But fine – let's go."

We were about to walk to his office together, but Pam stopped Eric halfway there and I could see that it was important, so I just continued walking, until I was inside his office. I remembered how we'd sat in here and talked on the day I was taken and thought about how Eric had acted around me.

Maybe his feelings for me really did go further back than I thought.

I didn't know why, but I just felt like taking a look around and sat down in his chair, taking a look in the unlocked drawers for nothing specific.

I spotted an old flyer that had been neatly hidden under a file and unfolded it, seeing a picture of myself on it. It was one of those missing people's flyers that people put up when a loved one disappeared and according to this one Mr. Northman was giving out a reward for the person who could find and bring me safely back.

I put the flyer back in the drawer and began picking the lock on the locked drawer out of curiosity and boredom. Eric was taking much longer time with whatever he was talking with Pam about. My hairpin wasn't able to open the lock like it seemed to be able to do in movies, so I just gave the drawer one hard kick instead, which seemed to work… except it broke a bit.

Eek! I hoped Eric wouldn't notice it when he came back!

I carefully opened the drawer, trying not to break it more than I already had, and found an old journal of sorts that looked more than a century old. I opened it carefully as well and my eyes widened when I saw the date on it.

1145.

It was a wonder that it hadn't broke overtime or maybe Eric had rewritten all his memories down in a newer journal much later. I turned the page and tried reading what he'd written, but most of it was in Swedish or Old Norse. I sat down under the desk with the book in my lap and searched for any pages in English, until I stumbled over one.

_1892 – Godric and I arrived safely at the harbor of America and even now as we stand on the ferry I can sense that I will one day be returning to this country. Godric visited America long before that silly human did, but there are so many parts of the world that he has gone to where no other man has ever gone to. I wish to travel the world and go to the far regions as well and leave nothing uncovered on my way. My adventurous and wild Viking heart has never left my body and still pumps proudly in me…_

"Sara?" The sound of his voice made me instinctively sit up and as I did I accidentally bumped my head into the desk. I groaned and discretely put the journal back in the drawer, closing it quietly as I stood up and looked at Eric. "What were you doing down there?"

"Oh, just trying to catch a big spider. I hate spiders, but I don't like killing them." I partially lied.

I did hate spiders and normally just tossed the big ones back outside if I saw one. Besides – who wanted a smashed spider on their rug or wall?

"Did you look in my drawers while I was gone?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Not at all! I was just chasing that spider."

Eric eyed me suspiciously and suddenly walked up to me, looking down into my eyes with an intimidating look that made me want to run away.

"I can sense you're lying, Sara."

Oh, yeah, right… damn it!

I didn't know what to do, so I just jumped up on him, locking my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I crashed my lips against his. He didn't seem too surprised of it, but he didn't complain and I enjoyed the fiery kiss as always, but it was hard not to think about the last time Godric and I kissed like this in our own and less wild way.

"I thought you said you had a surprise for me…" I said when I finally managed to break the kiss.

I was panting a little, but happy and… still guilt-ridden. I hoped that Godric couldn't feel how I felt anymore, because I didn't want him to feel like he was the only reason why I broke up.

Eric groaned, but placed me on his desk and went searching for something in one of the drawers I hadn't gotten to yet. It was locked as well and of course only Eric had the key. He unlocked and opened it and took out a business card with a doctor's name on it.

I didn't recognize the name at first, but then I saw the address on the card and realized that this was the name of my old doctor. I used to go to her, but then Zachary suddenly didn't want me to come there anymore. I just assumed that it was because he didn't want anyone to see the bruises on me.

"Why do you have Dr. Locket's business card?" I asked.

"After you disappeared we continued looking for your mother and we went to Odessa's hospital to find any records of your mother giving birth to you and… we found nothing. A nurse did remember seeing your mother there, but sometime after you were born the records disappeared." Eric answered.

I bit my lip nervously. "And…? Did you find her?"

Eric smiled and nodded. "She never left Odessa. She just changed her hair color, eye color, faked a British accent and got herself a new identity."

"No… you're not saying that–"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. Dr. Jane Locket is your mother. And yes, she is human, but she's a very clever one and very devious. She almost fooled Godric and I into thinking that she was just a doctor from London."

I could feel my heart beating hard against my ribs. It was frightening for me to know that my mother was alive and had lived in Odessa all this time.

How didn't I see that? Why didn't she say anything whenever she saw me? I knew that she knew I was her daughter, because the way she used to treat me and look at me was like… like the behavior of a mother.

"You… you've talked with her?" I wanted to know if she'd mentioned me or asked for me.

"Well, Godric did. She said she wasn't going to talk with any 'freakishly tall vampires'. Sound familiar?"

I smiled weakly. It was nice to know that my mother and I had the same way of thinking and from what I'd gathered I'd inherited her personality as well.

"I want to see her. Will you take me there?"

Eric kissed me softly. "Of course. We're leaving now."

I frowned, but he went out of the office, so I quickly followed him and we immediately drove to the nearest airport. I sent a text to Sookie and told her where I was going, which she of course wasn't happy to hear and when I said that I was with Eric she became even angrier and called me.

"Let me talk with her." Eric said, taking my phone as we drove.

"Just don't crash the car again. I'm only 18 and I drive better than you do, you Viking!" I said.

Eric grinned and I kept an eye on the road while he drove just to be sure he didn't crash it again. I could tell that Sookie was not at all happy about me being alone with Eric and especially since she didn't know we were dating, so Eric ended up hanging up on her after being scolded for almost 10 minutes. I knew that he wasn't going to let me get hurt and just leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

As soon as we arrived at the airport we got on the first plane to Dallas and then later continued the rest of the drive to my mother's real address, which Godric had somehow gotten from her.

I wondered what my mother would say to me dating the guy she called 'freakishly tall' and about me used to dating the other vampire she met. Surely, she would become concerned like most women would and she would probably also start interrogating Eric.

"What should I say to her? 'Hi, Mom I'm a freaky Nix slash human child and I'm currently dating a 1000 years old horny Viking vampire?'" I asked.

Eric laughed. "Please don't mention the last thing. She'll stake me and then run me through a meat grinder. But she seemed happy about hearing that you were alive." he answered.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean she wants me back. She did put me up for adoption. Couldn't she just have left me at Sookie's family instead? At least then I'd known who my real family is."

"Perhaps she had to. You don't know if she was forced to give you up."

He was right. I hadn't even thought about that option. "God, this is nerve wrecking!"

"Then focus on me. Think about what a wonderful and sweet boyfriend I am."

I snorted. "Sweet? Oh please! You're like the Devil's offspring."

Eric smiled and gave my hand a kiss teasingly. I giggled and shook my head of him, but it did help a bit on my nerves. We eventually found my mother's home in the outskirts of Odessa and knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for her to open and let us in.

"If she doesn't want to talk with me anyway, then I'm forbidding you from touching anything on my body." I said as we waited.

Eric was about to say something, but then the door suddenly opened and I stood before a woman, who looked like a grownup version with blonde hair of me. Her eyes widened and then she fainted...

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	20. Erase My Memory

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Another chap will be up tonight, but if you want a third chap today, then remember to review ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

"Mommy?" I said, shaking her shoulder lightly.

My mother's eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly at me. I smiled back and helped her sit up on the couch I'd placed her on, while Eric continued standing outside the house.

"God, this is really embarrassing!" she said, her cheeks turning rosy. "I can't believe that-that you're really here. When did you return?"

"Not so long ago. I'm fine now and Eric told me that he found you, so…" I sighed, not really sure of what to say to be honest.

Scarlett was so… beautiful and it felt like I'd found something I'd lost. I wanted to hug her, but Eric cleared his throat loudly, making me remember that he was here and waiting outside.

"Um, Mom, could you please invite Eric in?" I asked.

My mom turned her gaze to Eric and it seemed like she'd first seen him now despite his height. "Oh, of course! Come in, Eric." she said.

Eric smiled and took a step inside. He took a seat in the armchair, which looked a little hilarious since he was too big for it. My mother seemed to be thinking the same and giggled.

"Is your boyfriend not with you?" she asked curiously.

I frowned at first, but then I realized she was referring to Godric. I sighed and looked at Eric, who was smirking a little of the question.

"Oh, I am with her." Eric said.

She looked at him and her eyes widened in shock as if she'd just realized that I was dating some criminal, which I in reality kindda was.

"It's a long story, but yes I'm dating the Viking now. A lot of things changed since I came back and Godric was one of those things." I explained.

"Ah, I see… I can't say that I'm happy about it, because he did grab my ass."

Both my and Eric's eyes widened, but then my mother suddenly burst out laughing and I realized that she was joking – funny stuff, mom! Really funny stuff…

"I see where Sara got her sense of humor…" Eric commented.

My mother chuckled. "You did? Well, I'm glad to hear that. I have been wondering which kind of woman you would turn out to be, which reminds me… you haven't met your real father yet, have you? And you don't know what he is or…?"

"I know he's a Nix, yes, but… I don't think I've met him yet, though Eric and Godric think that he or some other Nix might have been the one to kidnap me. I don't really remember what happened to me in that time."

She sighed heavily. "If that's the case, then he did take you. I swear, that ass just won't stop destroying my life."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

My mother took my hands in hers. "Sara, I know you're probably very curious about your ancestry and how you ended up having the powers you have, but I can't say anything good about your father without lying. When I was 16 I fell in love with him and the minute he learned that I was pregnant he tried kidnapping me, but luckily I got away and found a place to stay. Then some time before you disappeared he came to me and asked where you were, because he wanted to take you to his home and use you to continue his race."

I had no idea of what to say to that, but some of the things she said added up to why I was having these weird dreams and what happened to me in that year.

"What's his name? How does he look?" I asked worriedly.

"His human name or Nix name? He told me his name was Derek, but when he took me to his home after I had given birth to you, I found out that he had another name and that he was the leader of the race. That psycho doesn't care about anything except for continuing his race." she answered.

Great, my father was a psychopathic Nix (!)

"But why don't I remember meeting him? Did he erase my memory or something?"

She nodded. "Most likely. They usually do that to hide that they exist, but since you're part Nix, then it doesn't last. I was lucky to avoid getting my memory erased, but I still have nightmares about it sometimes. Usually around the day you were born."

"How did you get out?" Eric asked curiously.

"I don't know to be honest. I was running around in that damn fog and burning myself on the walls – their walls are burning hot because the stones are not… well, normal. When you touch them you get burned and it makes some sort of sound humans can't hear that helps them find people who run away from them. But I could smell that I was near the lake they pulled me in, so I just went towards the smell… I'm guessing you did the same?" Scarlet answered.

I nodded hesitantly. "I think I did. But that explains why I was soaking wet when I got out…"

"Is he able to do it again? I don't think a man or whatever he is would let Sara go that easily." Eric said, sounding worried.

"Oh, he won't. Derek is a very persistent Nix and very patient. He'll try to take her again, but he can only do it when it's night… unless he of course decides to shapeshift." Scarlett said.

I shuddered of the thought of going back to that place. I didn't want to go back to a psycho father, who wanted me to get knocked up by one of his minions and give birth to more Nixes.

"If there's anything I've learned from being with a Nix, then it is that they have to be near water or else they will lose their strength, so stay as far away from lakes and streams, okay?" Scarlett said.

I nodded understandingly. "Do you know how to defeat them?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head, but now Eric lit up as if he'd just remembered something. "Back in the time of the Vikings there was this legend about Nixes dying if someone said their true name." he said.

"Well, that would definitely explain why he wouldn't tell me his real name. That sorry bastard didn't want me to kill him…"

"Mom! That's my dad you're talking about!" I said.

She groaned. "Well, it's right! He knocked me up and tried taking you away from me. What do you want me to say?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… just not that. He still is my father even if we both hate him."

"Okay, I'm sorry. It's just… he caused me a lot of pain and because of him I had to give you away. It was hard for me to see you grow up with those two werewolves, who treated you so badly."

I sighed heavily and looked at Eric, who probably could feel that I was sad, because he sent me a small smile to cheer me up.

"Let's not talk about the past anymore. I want to get to know you and hear what you've been up to ever since you left Odessa. Do the two of you want some coffee or tea? Or maybe Tru Blood?" Scarlett offered.

Eric wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I'm not thinking that filthy stuff they call blood, but a cup of coffee would be good." he said.

I giggled. "I would like a cup of tea." I said.

My mom smiled brightly as she stood up. "Let me guess… strawberry?"

I nodded and smiled brightly as well. She hugged me tightly and gave me a kiss on my forehead before she went in to the kitchen to make tea and coffee. Eric moved over to the couch where he didn't exactly sat better, but he was closer to me and could give me a soft kiss.

"Your mother seems… strange. Like you." Eric said and chuckled.

"That's what I thought, but I like it. I don't feel so lonely anymore," I said. "Thank you for taking me here. I really appreciate it."

"You can thank me later when we–"

"You better not say anything sex related or I will stake you, Mr. Northman," Scarlett suddenly said, standing in the doorway of the living room. I burst out laughing and saw Eric blush a little. "Now we're talking about it, then I think you should sleep in the basement or Sara can sleep with me."

"Sounds fair enough to me." I said teasingly.

"Not to me, it doesn't…" Eric muttered.

Scarlett left the living room again and Eric said something in Swedish I didn't catch, but he sounded annoyed. "Oh, don't be such a buzz kill! You weren't going to get laid tonight anyway!"

"We'll see about that."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah?"

He smirked and was about to kiss me when Scarlett suddenly returned with coffee and tea. "I found a blood bag in my fridge and put it in your coffee, so it would taste a little better. I know that you vampires don't enjoy anything that isn't blood."

I frowned. "And how would you know that, Mom? Please don't tell me you're dating a vamp too?"

My mother said nothing and I groaned. "Seriously? You're dating a vampire now?"

She blushed. "So are you! Besides – this vampire is not the murdering type. He's strictly on Tru Blood and the best thing about it all is that he can't knock me up."

"Mom! Eww! Too much information!"

Eric chuckled. "Like mother, like daughter."

Scarlett and I both turned our gaze to him and said in unison: "Oh, shut up, Sasquatch!"

I loved how much I reminded of my mother and that we thought the same things sometimes, but maybe it was because I had actually turned into her and understood her better like I understood Eric better now.

"Where is this vamp of yours then?" I asked curiously.

"He's working, but he'll be here before dawn. I can't wait to introduce you to him. He's really sweet and caring." Scarlett answered.

It looked cute how in love my mother was with this guy and when she talked about him like that I couldn't help but get excited to meet him too.

"Now that I've met my daughter's new boyfriend, then I better ask you what I asked Godric – what are your intentions with Sara?" she suddenly asked Eric.

"I don't think you want to know that, Mom…" I said hesitantly.

"Nothing bad, I promise." Eric said. "Sara may be a pain in my ass sometimes, but her personality fascinates me."

I rolled my eyes, but felt too tired to complain. I yawned and propped my chin on my hand and my elbow on the armrest of the couch before I fell asleep. It had been a long ride back to Odessa, so perhaps it was time for me to go to bed soon.

"Maybe we should continue this talk tomorrow. You look exhausted." Scarlett said, noticing my tiredness.

I nodded in agreement. "Where do I sleep then? With you or Eric?" I asked wonderingly.

"Definitely not with Eric, unless he of course can keep his pants on, but I'm being realistic now and frankly, I don't think you can do that." Scarlett answered truthfully.

I giggled. "Poor Eric. No one has much faith in you, huh?"

Eric shook his head of us and finished his coffee. "I don't think I'll get much sleep anyway if I have to keep an eye on who enters this house." he said.

I smirked. "That's Eric saying that he's really annoyed about this."

My mom laughed and got up, signing for me to follow her. I drank my tea quickly and followed her upstairs to her bedroom and saw that the house had guestrooms as well. I really preferred sleeping in my own bed now that I knew that my mom was romantically _and_ probably also physically involved with a vampire, so I managed to talk her into getting my own room.

"If he gets anywhere near your room I will get Xavier to tackle him." Scarlett said.

"O—kay. You better tell Eric that or else he might go into combat mode. He is a former Viking after all." I said.

"No, what's the fun in that? And besides, Xavier is near enough 900 years old. I'm sure he can at least keep Eric away from your room."

I shook my head of her. "Wauw, you truly are as crazy as I am! But seriously, Mom, don't be too harsh on Eric. He might be a little wild and unpredictable, but he somewhat respects me and knows I will change into a dude if he tries to get my clothes off."

My mom smirked. "Good to know. I don't want you to give yourself up to someone you barely know and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. There's a lot about Nixes you don't know, but I will tell you everything tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Goodnight, Mom. It was really great to see you again. Oh, and I like you with blonde hair."

She hugged me and gave me a few motherly kisses on my face before letting go of me, but it didn't take long before I soon found Eric inside my bedroom as well. He surprised me with a kiss on the crook of my neck and as I turned around I soon found my lips crashing onto his again…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	21. Before Everything Went Wrong

**A/N: Hii, here's the next update :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

Eric pushed me down against the mattress and kissed me harder than before, his hand running up my left leg and under the nightgown I'd borrowed from my mom. I felt a strange heat spread from my womb to the tips of my fingers and toes, a sensation I remembered feeling in all those dreams I had had about Godric and I.

"We really shouldn't be doing this…" I said in between the passionate kisses.

"I know," Eric said, moving those soft lips of his down my exposed shoulders. I felt his fangs graze my skin and knew from the look in his eyes that he wanted to sink them into a vein. He moved his lips further and further down my body, until they reached my thigh. "Just say if you want me to stop. I may be a former Viking, but I don't want to hurt you too much."

I nodded understandingly and leaned my head back, letting him sink his fangs into my thigh and drink the blood. It hurt, but he distracted me from the pain by touching my other thigh delicately with his fingertips. It felt like being touched by a feather and made the heat in me intensify.

But I thought of Godric and how I had told him that I wasn't ready yet even though I wanted him, and suddenly I couldn't help but feel guilty.

Before everything went wrong between us I'd thought that he was going to be my first and wanted him to be my first, but now… now a part of me just wanted it to be over and Eric could help me with that. One's first time didn't necessarily have to be perfect or special, but it just had to be with someone I was in love with and I truly was in love with Eric.

God, I was really confused right now!

My confusion was quickly replaced with a deep desire inside me as I felt Eric's tongue lick the blood residue off my now healed thigh. I tried not to moan too loudly and he soon suppressed my moans when I felt his lips pressing against my own again as he pushed the hem of my nightgown up above my waist.

I sat up and let him pull it off me and then pushed him down on against the mattress, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and tauntingly. I removed the last pieces of fabric that covered us and felt Eric on top of me again, eying my exposed body hungrily.

"Perv," I teased and kissed him softly for a moment. "I can't believe we're doing this. I want to, but it's weird doing it with you."

He frowned. "Weird? Sara, you don't have any idea how right this is. We're the same – you and I. We do what we want and don't care about who gets in our way."

That wasn't entirely true. Part of me still wanted Godric, but I couldn't have him when he didn't trust me like I used to trust him. So I let go of the past just this once and enjoyed the happiness Eric made me feel. I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth, wanting to get the worst over with it.

The pain wasn't that bad, but after getting attacked by a wolf, run down by a car and then crashed while being in a car, then this seemed like nothing. Eric was surprisingly sweet and gentle at first, but of course the Devil in him came forth eventually. I didn't mind it, though, because he knew how to pleasure a woman in the most unbelievable ways.

The way he kissed my lips, my neck, my breasts and my limbs made me shiver of pleasure and those hands… I really hated to admit it, but now I understood why Eric was so smug all the time.

But the more intense it became the stronger the desire inside me felt and I began feeling a strange power deep inside me that took over my body and mind.

I felt my body change in a different way, my vision became much clearer and almost vivid as if someone had made the colors around me turn stronger and brighter. I looked down at Eric's body below me and could see an alluring colorful light inside him.

I wanted to taste it, to feel it inside me, and before I knew it I was sinking a set of sharp teeth into Eric's skin, draining him from something that tasted so heavenly that I couldn't let go of him.

He winced and tried pushing me off him, but I held on to him with a newfound strength I didn't even know I had. He flashed his fangs and growled at me, so loudly that someone suddenly burst inside the room, pulling me off him and away from Eric.

When Scarlett suddenly entered the room and found both of us naked she quickly covered me with her bathrobe, while Eric used his remaining strength to cover himself up. It was first now I realized what I'd done and I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say.

I nearly killed Eric.

I nearly drained him dry of something powerful inside him!

"Xavier, get Eric some blood before he loses consciousness." Scarlett ordered.

Xavier – a handsome 40-something years old vampire with dark blonde hair and green eyes – handed me to my mom, who then helped me out of the bedroom and in to hers. I felt lightheaded, but clear and full of energy at the same time. It was all so overwhelming that I was shivering with delight and fear at the same time.

"I can't believe that you would go against what I said when I warned you!" my mom hissed angrily. "What were you thinking? You could have killed him!"

"I'm sorry! You should have told me that I would turn into… _this_! What happened to me anyway?" I asked.

"You turned into your true Nix form. It happens when a Nix… well, sleep with someone. Usually Nixes drain their victims for their life force when they do it and that's what you did." she answered.

I didn't think that I could become more shocked than I already was, but somehow I was.

"I… drained his life force? That's what I saw in him? Oh God… I'm a monster!"

I covered my still transformed face in my hands and felt them become wet with tears, but my mom joined me on the bed and tried to calm me down. If Xavier hadn't pulled me away from Eric I would have killed him and… I couldn't bear the thought of me doing that.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just… I didn't mean to–"

"I know, honey… don't worry about it. Eric will be fine in a few hours, but please listen to me from now on, okay?"

I nodded and wiped the tears away. Of all the crappy things I expected to happen during my first time then this definitely wasn't one of them. This was without a doubt the worst first time ever. I shouldn't have done anything and forced Eric to sleep on the floor instead.

"Did Dad do this to you too? Drain your life force, that is?" I asked worriedly.

Scarlett shook her head. "His priority was to knock me up – not kill me. But don't think so much about this. Take a shower and get some clothes on and rest if you can." she answered.

I sighed, but got up and went to the bathroom down the hall, but as I passed my bedroom I noticed that Eric was drinking blood from a blood bag. He looked paler than ever and he was already pale enough before I did it to him. He looked up at me for a moment, but didn't say anything, so I kept walking and took a shower.

When I returned to Scarlett's bedroom I didn't feel particularly tired, so I just settled with lying next to her in her embrace, enjoying the fact that I had a mother for once, who actually loved me.

She hummed an old lullaby I remembered her singing for me when I went to her clinic to get checked. I had been terrified of needles, but as soon as she sang the lullaby I calmed down.

I eventually fell asleep and dreamt about the realm my father lived in, but only this time I was able to see through the fog like Nixes could and I understood how they were able to find people, who got lost in it. I only slept for a few hours, though, so the dream soon came to an end and I decided to sneak out of the bed, while my mother continued to rest.

I searched the entire house for Eric and found him resting in the basement along with Xavier, who slept on the worn couch, while Eric was lying in what I assumed was his bed.

I walked over to Eric without waking up Xavier and gently woke him up. He didn't look so pale anymore, but he did look exhausted and like he'd just been drained for his life force.

"You ok?" I asked worriedly.

Eric nodded. "Just tired." he said weakly.

I crawled up into the bed and lay close to him with my head resting on his shoulder. He felt colder than usual, but I guessed it was because of what I'd done.

"Did you like it?"

I frowned and looked up at Eric. "Like what? Your life force?"

He shook his head and smirked. "What do you think?"

I realized what he was talking about and groaned. "Seriously, Eric? I nearly killed you and all you think about is how the sex was? You're unbelievable!"

"That I am." He winked flirtatiously, making me wrinkle my nose of annoyance.

"Well, fine. If you want to talk about how it was, then I'll tell you. It sucked major ass."

I got up and left, so he could think a little over what I said. It wasn't all bad, but I didn't want him to know that. He'd start asking me to sleep with him more than once a week and I didn't know if I could control myself the next time.

I wondered what would have happened if Godric had been in Eric's position and I'd nearly killed him. I couldn't bear that thought either and I suddenly realized something. If I still had Godric's blood in me, then it meant that he'd felt everything… even how I missed him right now and Eric could feel that I missed Godric too.

I quickly pushed all of my thoughts away and went in to the kitchen to distract myself. I made something to eat even though I wasn't hungry and all I wanted to do was to remove the connection I had with the two vampires. It was nothing but trouble for all three of us.

By the time my mother finally woke up I had made three different kind of sandwiches, a chocolate cake and smoothies, which of course made her raise an eyebrow.

"Um… dare I ask why you made all that?" she asked, waving her hand at the food.

I shook my head and handed her a smoothie with strawberries, blueberries and raspberries that she took a sip of. "Mm… taste good. Remind me to get the recipe for this."

"Mom, have you ever been in love with two guys at once?" I asked quietly.

"Two guys? Hm… well, yes I guess I have. Are you in love with two guys?" she answered quietly.

I nodded and sat down by the dinner table. "I feel like an idiot. Especially because they can both feel it, but only one of them is actually my boyfriend."

"Oh… well, you shouldn't feel guilty about that. Of course it's wrong to feel that way, but you can't exactly do anything about it. You just have to wait or try to let go of one of them. Do you know who you love the most?"

I shook my head. "They're both so different. I feel like it would be wrong of me to choose between them, but at the same time I can't even let go of them. God, I hate being a teenager! What good is it to be 18 if you still can't control what happens around you?"

"That's a good question, but you know I don't have the answer to that. I barely have control over what happens in my life and I'm 34. Maybe you should just… stop using so much strength fussing about it and enjoy your time with Eric. You're too young to worry about things like that."

I wished that it was that easy to let go of the guilt, but it wasn't and I couldn't forget my feelings for a certain someone, who was sitting in Bon Temps now and didn't know where I was, but he just knew that I had slept with his progeny and hurt him in the process.

"Maybe you're right, but it's going to take time." I said.

"Everything takes time, Sara. When I was left with you to take care of alone I didn't want to think about my worries and troubles. I just… moved on with my life as it was and tried to make the best of it and that's pretty hard for a pregnant 16-year-old with no cash or anything." Scarlett said.

I was pretty amazed by how far Scarlett had come since then and admired her spirit. If she could handle being pregnant with me and living alone here, then I could work out my own problems too.

"You're a pretty awesome mother. Just like I hoped."

Scarlett smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. I always wondered how it would be like to meet you and become your mother again. Oh, and as for your powers, then I better tell you what else you might experience being able to do. You have learned to shapeshift, right?"

I nodded. "I got that somewhat under control."

"Good, another ability I learned that Nixes have is that they can breathe under water, but that's only logic when you know that they're water spirits. Also, female Nixes are forced to change whenever they start their period and can't really control the transformation at first. I bet you've already tried that, haven't you?"

"Oh, yes! And I hated it. What else can I do?"

"Well, there is this other power I saw your father use, but I'm not sure how it works. Nixes can enter another person's dreams. That's how they lure innocent people out to the lakes and rivers and that's how your father got in touch with me again."

"That means he can get in touch with me too…"

"No, if that had been the case then you would have met him way earlier. He can't use this power on another Nix – even if your powers weren't triggered yet at the time."

"Wauw, you did your research!"

Scarlett shrugged. "I originally did it so I could find him and get revenge, but then I figured out just how strong he is and what kind of tribe he is in."

I sighed heavily. "This is really annoying. How am I supposed to defend myself when he's got way more control over his powers than I have? I need to start training – now!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	22. Life Force

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

"Why exactly am I your little guinea pig? Haven't you hurt me enough?" Eric grumbled.

"Stop whining, you little girl! If you want to be my boyfriend then you have to help me train!" I said and looked at my mom, who was snickering in the background. "You too, Mom! Or more precisely – that boyfriend of yours!"

My mom looked at Xavier and patted him on his shoulder as he was about to take a sip of his bottle of heated up Tru Blood, making him spill a little on his shirt.

Jeez, it was really weird to have a vampire as your new stepfather!

"Fine, fine. What do you want me to do? Try to tackle you?" Eric asked halfheartedly.

"No! You're going to let me practice staking you. Since I don't want to kill my boyfriend and feel the wrath of your maker, then I'm using a kitchen knife instead." I answered.

Eric groaned and looked at Xavier. "Why can't he be the one to get stabbed?"

I ignored him and went to attack, but Eric instinctively moved away and I bashed right in to the wall behind him. Oh, now I really wanted to stab him!

"You weren't supposed to move, you moron!" I snapped.

Eric just laughed, making me angrier and jump on him while he was distracted. I managed to stab him in his stomach, but as much as I enjoyed it then I was supposed to hit his heart if I wanted to hit a vampire perfectly with a stake.

"That wasn't nicely done," Eric said and pulled the knife out. The wound quickly healed up and he handed me back the knife. "Maybe I'm a little too tall for you."

"So now you're calling me small?" I asked, faking being angry.

"More… petite." he answered, not even bothering to apologize.

I opened my mouth to say something, but there was suddenly a knock on the door. I stabbed Eric right in his chest as he was distracted again and then went to the door to see who it was. I was surprised to see no other than Godric and he was soaking wet, because it was raining outside.

"Godric? What are you doing here?" I asked confusedly.

"Doing what I should have done," he answered cryptically. "I–"

I quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and pushed him back out in the rain with me, closing the door behind us so Eric or the others couldn't hear us.

I had a bad feeling of what he was going to say and this was exactly what I dreaded would happen.

"I love you, Sara. More than you can ever imagine." Godric continued.

I didn't know what to say and just stood out in the rain with him, feeling myself getting soaking wet and cold inside and out. How could he do that to me? He knew that I was with Eric and not just because I needed someone to distract me from how much he'd hurt me.

"You want me to dump Eric just so you can have me? Because you can't stand being alone and I was the only thing that distracted you from doing what you really want to do?" I said.

Godric shook his head. "I'm not going to meet the sun if that's what you are talking about. I'm madly in love with you and I can't stand the thought of you being with Eric. I know that it's wrong of me to come here and take you from him, but I miss you and I know you miss me too. I've felt it."

Damn it! Why did I have to have their blood in my system? Why couldn't it go away, so I wouldn't feel so torn and guilty all the time?

Godric took a step closer to me and wiped away tears I didn't even realize I was crying. He pushed a wet lock of hair behind my ear and wrapped an arm around me, holding me near him. I wanted to kiss him and I wanted to run back to Eric. It was a horrific feeling and in the end I just stood there.

"Please, Sara… I need you."

He leaned in to kiss me, but just as his lips brushed mine he was suddenly tackled by someone tall and almost thrown into a tree. He flashed his fangs at Eric, whose fangs were out as well, and the two vampires hissed of each other like two wild animals.

"You let me have her!" Eric snarled angrily.

"I lied!" Godric snarled and pushed Eric away from him.

It was gruesome to see two vampires, who used to be so close fight over me and it pained me more than I could bear. For a long while they just stood scowling at each other and no one seemed to mind that it was a storm raging outside or that they could get hit by a lightening at any minute.

"Sara! Get inside! It's not safe out there!" Scarlett yelled.

I took one last look at them and then hurried back inside, while Xavier went out to make sure that the two vampires didn't start fighting.

"This is my entire fault. I shouldn't have started anything with any of them." I said, watching them from the kitchen window.

Eric was talking angrily to Godric, who looked equally as angry and Xavier tried talking them out of fighting. I wished that I could hear what they said and wanted to go back outside, but my mom stopped me and yanked me back in to the kitchen.

"You're only going to get yourself hurt. Let them solve their problems. It's not your fault that Godric suddenly decides to get you back. You couldn't have predicted it."

"No, but I did break up with him right after he'd told me that he loved me and then I started dating his progeny and–"

"_Calm down,_" Eric suddenly said, standing in the kitchen. He was soaking wet too and so was Xavier, but I couldn't see Godric anywhere nearby. "He talked and he left."

"Oh…" I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed and then I felt guilty for even feeling that. "I'm sorry, Eric."

"For what? I know it's hard for you to let go of him, but I don't care. I will wait or even better – make you forget about him."

Eric went down in to the basement, so I quickly ran after him, hoping to get a talk alone with him. I wanted to explain myself and why I had felt those things for Eric, but when I opened my mouth he interrupted me with a kiss.

"You don't have to say anything. I knew from the beginning that you weren't going to forget about Godric just like that, but that didn't mean that I was not going to fight for you. You are mine, Sara."

"You sound like I'm a trophy…" I said softly with a weak smile.

"You are a trophy, but not one I'm just going to put on my shelf."

I giggled. "Wauw, you're the first man I've met who made something sexist sound like a compliment. Bravo, Sasquatch (!) Bravo (!)"

"Always with the sarcasm?"

"Yes. I'm naturally sarcastic. You know that. But what exactly did you say to Godric to make him leave?"

Eric held my face in his hands and moved a wet lock of hair out of my face. "Not so kind words, but he knows that he's not the only one who loves you."

"Huh, who would have thought that a Viking like you could fall for an annoying Nix?"

He smiled and picked me up, so I locked my legs around him and kissed him, trying my best to forget how close I was of kissing Godric. Eric gently placed me on his new bed and I could feel that he wanted more than just passionate kisses, but I was still sore from last night, so I pinned him to the mattress as hard as I could.

"I'm still sore, so you're not getting any, you perv." I said teasingly.

"I could give you my blood… vampire blood tends to make one very… aroused." Eric said.

I bent my head and sighed. That man really was a Viking right into his core! "You just had a fight with your maker and then you want to sleep with me?"

"Why not? I don't see why I should put my life on hold just because something like that happen. If I did that then I wouldn't have a life."

Strangely enough he was right. But that I was still sore and afraid that I would drain his life force again, so I crawled off him and lay down next to him, making Eric pout.

"You're such a child, but I would like some of your blood if it makes the soreness go away."

He smirked and made a small hole in the skin of his index finger and let me suck on the blood. It tasted absolutely heavenly as always and made me want him in a very… inappropriate way.

"More?" Eric asked teasingly.

I wanted to say no, but I did want more and he sensed that. He poked another hole in his finger and let me taste another drop of his addictive blood. As soon as I'd licked it all off I could feel its effect take over my body and when Eric's lips suddenly crashed against mine I didn't mind it.

My first time might have been shitty, but that didn't mean that the next time would and now I could try practicing keeping my Nix side under control. I let Eric undress me and slowly I felt the heat grow inside me again. He kissed me passionately and we continued where we left off last night, but this time it wasn't so scary or hurt that much.

It was… like I hoped my first time would be like and more because I was high on Eric's blood.

Of course my Nix side did show itself eventually, but Eric was quick to tie my wrists to the bed and held me down, so I couldn't bite him. It was glorious and still annoying, because all I could think about was that heavenly taste of his life force.

But whenever Eric bit me and drank a little of my blood I would feel the craving intensify, making it feel almost unbearable to

"Just a little bit… I want to taste it." I moaned quietly, trying to break free from the bed.

"And kill me? No, thank you." Eric teased and moved his lips to my neck.

Damn it! Why did something so good have to be so deadly for him? All I wanted was a little more and I hoped that I would be able to control myself.

I eventually gave up fighting and just tried enjoying, but the second Eric finally removed the pieces of clothes he'd used to tie me with I felt myself jumping on him and tried sinking my teeth into his skin. He flashed his fangs at me and at that moment I realized what I was doing. I took a deep breath and felt my sharp teeth turn normal.

"That was close… a little too close, but you're getting it under control." Eric said, making his fangs retract.

I smiled weakly and let him embrace me, enjoying the feeling of his arms around me. "You weren't so bad yourself..." I said teasingly, making him roll his eyes. "Maybe third time is the charm."

"Is that you wanting to sleep with me again?"

"Jeez, all you think about is sex! But no, not now. I'm going upstairs to spend some quality time with my mom."

Eric pouted, but helped me get dressed and gave me a kiss every now and then. He just wouldn't let go of me yet and I couldn't help but wonder if it was a Nix thing. Maybe my blood was what made Eric and Godric feel the way they did about me.

I had to ask my mom.

I managed to break free from Eric's embrace and went upstairs (somewhat sober) to my mom, who was in the middle of talking with Xavier about what had just happened. She seemed concerned about my welfare and wasn't too happy about having Eric around, which was perfectly understandable after what happened between him and Godric.

"Mom? Do you have a minute?" I asked, silencing both of them.

"Of course, honey. Let's go in to the living room." Scarlett answered.

I followed her in to the living room and we sat down on the couch. "I was just wondering... does Nix blood have any effect on humans or vampires?"

My mom looked confusedly at me. "I… don't know to be honest. I haven't heard anything about it, so I can't say for sure. Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "I… think my blood might be affecting Godric and Eric. I mean, I don't think Eric would ever go against his own maker like that and Godric… he would never lie to Eric."

"Maybe you're right, but even if that was true, then it doesn't mean that they both don't love you."

"Urgh, that doesn't exactly make my life easier. I can't go back to Bon Temps when I know that Godric will be there and sooner or later someone will get hurt."

"Someone always get hurt, Sara. You can't avoid that." Xavier said.

It was first now I actually noticed that Xavier was British and I couldn't stop myself from giggling, because I hadn't noticed that before. I'd been so caught up in everything to even notice that I probably looked like someone who hadn't slept for days.

"What's so funny?" my mom asked, smiling.

"It's just… I never noticed that Xavier was British. But now I see why you fell for him. I have a weakness for British accents too." I answered.

My mom laughed and I swore I saw Xavier blush a little, but he was smiling despite it. I tried pushing the thought of someone getting hurt out of my head and just enjoyed the rest of the days I had with my mom. Tomorrow night Eric and I had to go back and I had to face Godric once again.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	23. Love Is All

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the amazing reviews, alerts and favs! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

The drive back to Bon Temps was… slightly awkward at first, but I got a great idea and turned the music on, wanting to torture Eric with me singing along on some random song. I squealed in joy when I stopped at a station that was playing _Judas _by Lady Gaga, but instead of singing "Judas" I sang "Eric", making the vampire beside me chuckle.

"God, you have a horrible singing voice!" Eric teased, shaking his head.

"Exactly! I want you to suffer, sweetie!" I teased.

Eric frowned. "Please don't call me that again."

"Okay, _sweetie_!"

He groaned. "You are being awfully annoying tonight… maybe we should stop the car and–"

"Forget it, you little manwhore! And don't even think about giving me your blood."

Eric flashed his fangs at me, but it only made me giggle even more. I leaned over and kissed him on his cheek, but as I did I noticed someone familiar, who was driving behind us. I couldn't remember their name, but there was something about them that made me shudder.

I watched them discretely for a long while and noticed that they were driving in the same direction we were. Even when Eric got stopped by a police officer for driving too fast they seemed to wait, until we began driving again and then continued going in the same direction.

"Um, not to scare you or anything, but I think we're being followed by someone," I said. "It's the blue sedan."

"What?" Eric said and looked behind us, spotting the pair of men as well. He grimaced and decided to drive to a vacant parking lot that was about half a mile from the road. "If it's those annoying Nixes again, then I want you to drive back to Fangtasia as fast as you can. Stay in here now, okay?"

"And let you do all the fighting? Hell no! If you're going to fight them then I want to too!"

I was about to get out, but he yanked me back inside. "Sara, do not get yourself in trouble."

The way he said it made me want to groan, but I knew that he was serious, so I stayed inside the car and just moved over to the driver's seat. I watched as Eric suddenly disappeared before the car quietly drove up to the parking lot and knew that he was waiting for them to come out.

I really, really hoped that it wasn't Nixes, because from what I'd gathered and remembered from my dreams, then they weren't someone you wanted to mess with and they did kidnap me. I quickly hid myself and listened to their voices. They were talking in a familiar language, but it didn't sound… well, normal.

Shit, shit, shit! It just had to be the Nixes!

When the Nixes were only a foot away from the car I suddenly saw something or more like _someone_ appear behind them and broke the neck of the youngest Nix. The other Nix quickly turned around and staked Eric with something silver, but luckily it only hit him in his leg. Eric still roared and I saw a feral look in his eyes as he jumped on the Nix like a lion trying to protect its mate.

I noticed that the other Nix had disappeared and there now stood a large bear behind Eric. I quickly searched the glove compartment for any weapons and sighed in relief when I saw a loaded gun. I jumped out of the car and ran to the bear, pulling the trigger before I could react.

The bear was shot in its chest and roared in rage, then turned his strangely luminous eyes towards me. I wanted to run, but I was too frightened to make a move and Eric was still struggling to kill the other Nix that was trying to stake him.

I took aim at the bear again and tried shooting it in its head, but it suddenly charged at me and hit me with one of its large paws, sending me flying several feet away from the car.

I was sure that I heard something break when I hit the ground, but I was too focused on helping Eric to notice the pain. Luckily, Godric suddenly showed up and he smashed right in to the bear with the power of a hundred vampires (perhaps even more).

The bear transformed back in to the young Nix and he said something to the other Nix that sounded like "later", but I wasn't sure. Eric, who had finally managed to throw the older Nix off him, quickly ran up to me as both Nixes disappeared almost without a trace. Not even Godric noticed where they went, because they'd just vanished into thin air.

"You came." Eric said, looking at Godric.

"Of course," Godric said solemnly. "You are my progeny and Sara is my love."

I didn't know whether to take it as a good thing or not that Godric came to help us, but before I could say anything Godric was gone as well. I sighed and it was first now I felt the severe pain in arm. It hurt so much that I couldn't even move it a little, because it was probably broken.

"For a Nix slash human hybrid, then you're not very… strong," Eric said, smiling a little to cheer me up. It worked a little, but I still couldn't stop myself from wondering when the Nixes would come back. They definitely were going to come back – that was for sure. "Drink."

He bit his wrist open and at first I hesitated, because I'd had enough of being healed by vampires, but I couldn't go around with a broken arm, so I bit down and drank some of his blood, feeling its healing effect on my sore body and broken arm.

"I really need to figure out how to kill those bastards. If a bullet and a broken neck doesn't kill them, then they must be near enough invincible."

"No, had they been that then their race wouldn't be near extinction. There must be something that can stop them besides saying their real name."

"I hope so, because it's going to be a pain to figure out their name."

Eric nodded in agreement and helped me get back in to the car. He made sure to check that we weren't being followed again and continued driving back to Bon Temps.

We didn't talk much during the long trip home, but when we arrived at Fangtasia just an hour before dawn I was too tired to talk and just went straight to bed – and by bed I mean that I fell asleep the couch in Eric's office. He didn't seem to mind it, though, and just covered my body with a warm blanket and placed a pillow under my head before getting in to his coffin (yes, his coffin!)

When morning came and went I was still asleep, but I was awakened by Sookie. I was pleasantly surprised to see her and immediately hugged her, wanting to tell her all about my meeting with my mom. She was still pissed off about me leaving like that, though, so I had to get scolded first.

"How could you just run off like that? And then with Eric? Are the two of you dating?" Sookie asked angrily.

"Um… maybe. But Sookie, you don't understand. Eric knew where my mom lived. My mom! We drove to her home in Odessa and I finally met her. She's alive and human and… oddly, enough she's dating a vampire, but I can live with that." I answered.

The anger inside Sookie seemed to fade away and she seemed happy instead. "I'm glad to hear that, but you should have told me before you left. And what's this deal about you dating Eric? I thought you hated the guy? Well, not hated, but at least loved to bully him."

"Oh, that's a very long and complicated story, but I'm really starving, so can't we talk at Merlotte's?"

Sookie nodded and we left the bar, but before I left the Eric's office I wrote a message to him that I placed under a stapler in case he wondered where I was. We then went to Merlotte's where I ordered 12 (yes, I was _that_ hungry) pancakes along with some sweet strawberry tea.

My dear cousin watched me in horror as I attacked my food as always (I really didn't have any manners!) and stuffed myself with the delicious pancakes Lafayette had made for me.

"One would think that you never got any food!" Sookie said and chuckled. "But tell me about the meeting with your mom first. You said she lived in Odessa?"

I nodded. "She had changed her looks, so I didn't recognize her. She used to be my doctor for a while, but my adoptive parents didn't want her to take me back. She's been hiding from my psycho Nix father, who was behind my disappearance and who apparently want me to get knocked up, so I can help him continue his race, because it's near extinction." I said.

Sookie's eyes widened. "Whoa, that's… a lot to take in, but how is she now?"

"Oh, she's fine now. Xavier takes good care of her and she's been researching about the Nixes ever since my dad knocked her up and tried kidnapping her too."

"Oh my… good thing she's got him now then. And speaking of vampire boyfriends… Your 'boyfriend' bought my house and built himself a cubby in it."

I stopped chewing on a piece of my seventh pancake and swallowed. "He did _what_?"

"Precisely. Apparently, he did it while we were both gone. I'm having a very hard time trying to accept that you're dating a guy like him instead of Godric, but that just pissed me off!"

I sighed. "Sorry. I'll talk with him tonight about it and as for the whole Eric thing, then it's kindda hard to explain. I broke up with Godric, because we both couldn't trust each other and then Eric suddenly kissed me some time later and… well, one thing lead to another. But I do love him. I know he's annoying and super horny most of the time, but he's been there for me for so long."

"And Godric? What does he think about that? It's it weird with him being Eric's maker and–"

"Oh, it's definitely weird and especially since Godric can still feel how I feel. When I went to visit my mom with Eric I… well, we kindda slept together and Godric sensed that, so he travelled all the way to Odessa to get me back, but Eric wouldn't let me go and urgh, it was just too much drama for me! I miss Godric and I hate that I had to break up, but I'm with Eric now and I'm not going to leave him just because he suddenly realizes that he wants me more than he thought he did."

"Wauw… that is way too much drama for a teenage girl! But you're right. You love Eric and it wouldn't be fair of him to make you take a risk by going back to him."

I sighed heavily, but smiled. "I really needed to hear that. My mom has been giving me some advices, but it's nice to hear your view on all of this too. I just hope that Godric won't hate Eric so much. If he needs to hate anyone then he can hate me. Eric did nothing wrong."

"Eric being the good one? Now that is hard to believe!" We both giggled of the thought, but then Sookie suddenly seemed to get an idea. "I have an idea. Let's go home and try having an ordinary girl's night without you getting in trouble or partially drunk."

"Now that sounds like a good idea! I'm done with trouble for this week."

I ate three more pancakes and Sookie ate the last two before we left Merlotte's and went home to her. I finally got to see the cubby she talked about and saw that there was even a bed inside it. I wondered if this meant that Eric would be sneaking up to my bedroom from now on whenever he stayed over – _if_ he was so lucky to get to stay over.

"God, I feel like my stomach is going to explode!" I said as I slumped down on the couch.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have eaten 10 pancakes then…" Sookie said matter-of-factly.

I wrinkled my nose. "Don't say it in that judgy tone! You're my cousin and supposed to be my buddy!"

Sookie frowned a little. "Okay, maybe you ate a little too many pancakes!"

I rubbed my stomach. "Maybe I did. Oh well, it was totally worth it! Now, I'm going to take a shower if you don't mind…?"

"No, not at all. You kindda stink."

I frowned, but then I saw the smile on her lips and understood that she was joking (at least I hoped she was!). I went upstairs and took a long shower that lasted nearly an hour, and when I'd gotten some new and clean clothes on I spent the next few hours making me look like less of a girl with tons of problems and more like a normal teenager.

When I then went back downstairs and was about to call Eric I saw Godric standing in the middle of the living room, wearing

"Not again!" I groaned.

Godric said nothing, but just sat down on the couch. I noticed that he looked a little paler than usual as if he hadn't fed for weeks, his hair was a mess and when I saw him looking so sad all I wanted to do was to make him smile.

"Forgiveness is love… love is all." Godric said quietly.

"Come again?" I said confusedly.

He looked up at me and held his hand out to take. I took it and let him pull me down next to him even though it felt weird to even be in the same room with him.

"I apologize for reacting the way I did," he said. "I hope you can forgive me. I understand that you love Eric and that I missed my chance."

"You don't have to apologize. Even the oldest vampires make mistakes and lose control. I mean look at how Russell acted… not that I'm in any way comparing you to that bastard." I said, feeling my cheeks turn rosy from embarrassment.

Godric chuckled weakly. "So we're friends again?"

"We still got a long way, but yeah. We're friends. And thank you for saving me the other night. I was afraid that those Nixes were going to kill me."

"It was the least I could do after how I ruined your night with your mother."

"You didn't ruin anything, Godric. Stop blaming yourself so much. It's fine that you regret the bad things you've done – unlike a certain Viking named Eric Northman – but sometimes you just have to accept that no one is perfect. I'm certainly not perfect."

Godric smiled and looked into my eyes. "To me you are."

This was the Godric I missed so badly – the one who made me feel like I meant everything to him and that could make my heart flutter just by looking at me. But it was also the Godric I trusted and who saved my life a year ago...

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	24. Pure Love

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

"You _drained_ Eric's life force? That's what I felt happened to him?" Godric asked incredulously.

We were lying on the couch with our feet up on the coffee table and had talked about my trip to my mom while watching _Supernatural_ (which Godric by the way, actually didn't find silly). I hadn't mentioned the part about me and Eric sleeping together twice, because he probably already knew that and didn't want all the details of it.

"Yep, and I'm not proud of it, but my mom said that it usually only happen when–"

"_Sara!_" Sookie called.

I could hear in Sookie's voice that something had happened, so I hurried out to her with Godric following right behind her and I saw a confused-looking Eric stand shirtless outside the house. He had a blanket over him, so he wouldn't get too cold, but there was something about him… it was like he'd just witnessed something horrific and was in shock.

"Eric? Are you… okay?" I asked worriedly.

He looked up at me and looked at me as if I was a stranger. "Who are you, little girl?" he asked.

Little girl? Did he just call his own girlfriend for a _little girl_?

"Um, I'm your girlfriend Sara, remember? And what the hell happened to your shoes? Did you get mugged or something?" I answered as calmly as I could.

He looked confusedly at Sookie, who was just as speechless about him not remembering me as I was. I hoped he hadn't had his memories erased like I had, because the last thing I needed was a vampire with amnesia.

"What happened to him, Sookie?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know and he doesn't seem to remember either. I found him walking in the side of the road with no shoes or shirt on and it's not just you he doesn't remember. I think someone did something to him. Could it have been a Nix?" Sookie answered.

I shrugged. "Maybe. But does this mean that he doesn't remember Godric either?"

We both looked at Godric, who was eying Eric with a worried look on his face and decided to get Eric inside and clean before we started asking questions. Godric helped me get him in to the bathroom where we got his dirty clothes off, while Sookie found some of Jason's old clothes.

"Eric, minns du mig?" Godric asked in Swedish.

Eric flashed a boyish smile. "Nej, men är du också svenska?" he answered.

Godric smiled, but shook his head. "But I am your maker. Do you not remember meeting me?"

Eric shook his head.

It shocked me that Eric didn't remember Godric either, because they'd known each other for a thousand years, but what did this mean? That my relationship with him was suddenly over just because he couldn't remember me?

"Eric, you are my progeny and Sara…" Godric hesitated for a moment. "Sara is your girlfriend, whom you love very much, so I command you to be nice to her."

Even though Eric didn't remember Godric, then he seemed to be able to sense that Godric really was his maker and listened to him. I was grateful that Godric did that for me even though he didn't have to, but it just showed that he truly did care for me still as a friend.

"I'll clean him and get him dressed. You go help Sookie." I said.

Godric nodded understandingly and went back downstairs. I made Eric undress fully, but when I tried making him go in to the shower cabin he wouldn't move.

"Eric, don't make me get Godric." I said sternly.

"Ohh, bossy!" he said teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him as hard as I could in to the shower cabin and turned on the cold water on purpose, making him squeal a little of the coldness.

"Whoops! My bad!" I said teasingly and turned the warm water on instead.

Unfortunately, Eric wanted to retaliate and pulled me in to the shower cabin with him, making me wish I hadn't put any mascara and eyeliner on beforehand.

"You look like a little raccoon!"

I huffed. "Yeah, well you look like the real Sasquatch's ass!"

I managed to get out of the shower cabin, but now I was all soaking wet again and actually did look like a raccoon.

"Who is Sasquatch?"

What fun was there in insulting him if he didn't knew what I was talking about? I waved him off and went in to my bedroom to fix my makeup, dry my hair and get dry clothes on.

When I went to return to the bathroom I found Eric standing very much naked outside my door and he was dripping on the carpet, so I pulled him in and used my towel to dry him.

"Why am I dating such a weird looking girl?" he asked.

"Weird looking? Have you looked yourself in the mirror lately? And how should I know? You actually never told me why you fell for me. You just said that I'd grown on you and that you liked that I annoyed you," I answered and Eric suddenly tried to leave the bedroom, but I quickly pushed him back inside and down on my bed. "You wait here while I get your clothes."

I quickly fetched them and helped him get it on, then forced him downstairs to the others where I found Pam arguing with Sookie over something. She said that Bill had set Eric up by sending him to a coven of witches as revenge for something Eric had done to Sookie.

"So a Nix didn't erase his memory?" I asked, feeling more lost than ever.

Godric shook his head and sighed. "I… will try finding out who did it and make them give him his memory back," he said. "Be safe, Sara."

I nodded and went to give him a hug, but Eric suddenly pulled me back in a childish way. "My little toy!"

"Fuck you! I'm not your toy!" I snapped and pushed him away.

Eric frowned. "Sorry."

Whoa, did Eric just say 'sorry'? We all eyed him weirdly, but Pam eventually left and so did Godric, leaving Sookie and I alone with the childish Viking.

"Wanna sleep with me?" Eric asked, breaking the momentary silence between us.

"Nah, you probably can't figure out how to do it…" I answered teasingly.

"Nuh-uh! Here, let me show you!"

Eric suddenly picked me up and took me down inside the cubby, placing me on the plain bed. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. It was like seeing Eric drunk and although it was a bit of a turn off, then I still loved his childish behavior.

"Have we slept together before?" he asked curiously.

"Nope," I lied. "You promised me that you would wait for me, until I'm ready."

Eric suddenly looked a little disappointed. "Oh… sorry."

He sat down on the bed and just lay down next to me, but smiled weakly to me. "Am I allowed to kiss you then? You have beautiful lips."

I looked weird, but apparently I had beautiful lips! That was something new (!)

"Thank you and yes, of course. But keep that Viking tongue of yours under control."

"Viking tongue…?"

I sighed. "Forget it. Just kiss me."

Eric smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss me, kissing me softly at first, but then as the minutes passed by I felt the kiss turn more and more passionate. He kissed in a total different way and although it felt good, then it reminded me too much about how Godric used to kiss me.

I felt Eric's kisses turn a little more like those he used to give me and when his fangs came out I didn't bother stopping him from drinking some of my blood. If he tried draining me dry I knew that Godric would return – one of the good things about still having his blood in my system.

"You taste… very different." he said, looking at me.

"Yeah, maybe because I'm part Nix." I said.

He raised an eyebrow. "A Necker?"

I nodded. "You remember what that is?"

"I… think I do. Are you ready to sleep with me now?"

I groaned and got up, but he pulled me back down on the bed. "Eric, let go of me or I swear I will smack you so hard that you see triple!"

Eric smirked. "Tree of you? Can we have a foursome? Or maybe just a threesome?"

I punched Eric right in his face and left without saying another word. He was really starting to get pervy and not in the good way! I closed the armoire's doors in case anyone came to look for Eric and went in to the living room where Sookie was waiting for me.

"Please tell me you didn't just screw him." she said.

"Oh, I didn't. That guy wanted a foursome with three of me! Like – what the hell? It's like the old Eric has become way more childish and pervy!" I said.

"Wonderful (!) Absolutely wonderful… I'm so sorry about this, Sara. This is partly my fault. Bill made him go to that coven and–"

"That coven! Did they say where it is?"

"No, but you're not going after a bunch of witches! If they can make Eric forget who he is, then they can make you harmless as well!"

I ignored her and started heading towards the door. "Oh, I'd like to see them do that! I'm going after those bitches and when I get my hands on them I'm gonna–"

I suddenly felt someone tackle me to the floor and that someone was no other than Eric. I pushed him off me and managed to get up, but he just picked me up instead and swung me over his shoulder instead.

"What the hell-! Put me down, Eric!" I snarled.

"You are not going anywhere, my little girlfriend." Eric said.

"Stop calling me _little_!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"Then put me the fuck down!"

"Not before you stop cursing and behave!"

I groaned and shut up, letting Eric carry me down into his cubby with me still hanging over his shoulder. I was afraid that he would drop me on the way down, but luckily it didn't happen. He did, however, dump me back on his bed and then crawled under the covers with me, holding his arms around me as if I was a stuffed animal to him.

"Goodnight, my little love." Eric said.

I smiled and tugged myself closer to him. Maybe he could be sweet sometimes despite how he acted towards me before.

"Goodnight, Eric." I said quietly and finally closed my eyes.

I spent the entire night in Eric's embrace and more peacefully than I thought I would, but despite him being very unpredictable at the moment, then he still seemed like the Eric I knew. Still, it couldn't be helped that I thought back on what Godric had said to me before.

_Forgiveness is love. Love is all… _

I wanted to forgive him and for him to forgive me, but right now Eric' was my first priority and needed my help more than ever. He needed his maker too, so I hoped that Godric wouldn't get himself in trouble with the coven as well.

If they hurt him too I was going to hurt them one way or another. I didn't care if I had to ask my psycho dad for help, because I would do anything for these two vampires. Unfortunately, these two vampires decided to pay me a visit in my dreams this night, so my sleep wasn't all peaceful.

_I lay in the meadow, feeling as bare and exposed as one could possibly be, and felt two different hands running up my arms delicately. I closed my eyes for a moment and let them touch me, wanting so badly to have them both and let go of the guilt that was growing inside me. _

_I slowly opened my eyes and looked to my right, finding a bare and exposed Godric lying next to me, a look of pure love and soft lust in his eyes. I turned my head to my left and saw an equally bare and exposed Eric lying next to me, but his eyes screamed more of lust than love._

_I didn't say anything and neither did they. Godric was the first to kiss me, while Eric gently kissed me down along my arm, but his lips soon moved up to mine, while Godric sunk his fangs into my skin. I moaned quietly and sighed heavily. I couldn't deny it anymore. _

_I was still in love with him._

__**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	25. Marnie Stonebrook

**A/N: Hii, just checking if you're still interested in this story :)**

**Remember - the more reviews I get the faster I'll update ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 25:

"He's still sleeping?" Godric asked worriedly.

I nodded and took one look down into Eric's cubby, finding him snoring in his bed. He hadn't even noticed that I'd gone, but he had also had a long day.

Godric had returned just before dawn and when I thought back on the dream I'd had I couldn't help but feel so guilty. It was my own fault that we were together anymore. I broke up with him and then I began dating his progeny.

My best friend would shake her head if she ever found out about this. No, first she would scold me about falling in love with a vampire and then she would shake her head, while saying that I needed to get my head checked.

"Did you find those damn witches?" I asked.

"I did, but it seems that the leader of the coven is much stronger than I anticipated. She has been possessed by a vengeful witch, who wishes to see all vampires die." Godric answered.

I groaned and felt the rage boil inside me. I wanted to slap this witch bitch silly and make her give Eric his memory back, because it was going to be hard to keep him under control. He was like a big kid and kids never behaved properly.

"Maybe she'll listen if I go?" I suggested.

Godric's eyes widened in horror. "No, it is too dangerous for you, Sara. She made Eric forget who he is and he's a 1000 years old vampire."

"That might be, but I can't just sit here and wait for her to make another move. I need to try, so please just trust me this once and let me go."

He sighed heavily and looked out of the window. The sunrise had begun, which meant that he wouldn't be able to save me if I went now.

"Okay. I have faith in you, Sara, so please be careful."

I nodded and embraced him, enjoying the touch of his arms around me. I drew back for a moment and my gaze fell on those soft lips of his, the sight alone making my heart beat faster. I settled with giving him a kiss on his cheek as a "thank you" for helping me with this.

I left the house and drove to Shreveport to visit the Moon Goddess Emporium (silly name by the way) where the coven supposedly met. I was tempted to call Sookie and ask for her assistance, but she was working today and I didn't want to worry her more than I already did, so I reminded myself not to do anything stupid that could get me in danger.

When I arrived at the shop I felt a chill run down my spine and shuddered of the thought of what the woman might be able to do to me. I had no idea of how to fight a witch – well, except for sucking her dry of her life force, which was going to be a tad hard.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the car and walked inside, finding the store almost empty. I was torn between wanting to take a look around and actually buy something cool like an Ouija board, but I had to stay focused on why I was really here.

"Um, hello?" I called hesitantly.

I glanced around and spotted a book that caught my interest. It was about Scandinavian mythology, so I went to take a look inside it and see if it said anything about Nixes. I hoped to find a better way to stop them before they tried kidnapping me again.

The book did have something about Nixes, but it wasn't much.

It said "_It is said that a male Nix, who mates with a female human will try to abduct his child in order to enlarge his race as it is impossible for a full-blooded Nix to be born. A male Nix will play on a stringed instrument in order to lure the woman to him, but if she calls out his name he will turn into the water he was created of..._"

That was all good to know, but how the hell was I supposed to figure out what his name was?

"_Can I help you, Miss?_" someone asked.

I closed the book and turned around to see a woman, who looked about 40 or older. I could almost sense the immense power inside her and it terrified me, but at the same time I only felt more determined to get what I needed – or more like what _Eric_ needed.

"Are you Marnie Stonebrook?" I asked, noticing how she was eying me suspiciously.

"I am. Who are you?" she answered almost coldly.

"My name is Sara. I… I'm a friend of Eric Northman. You remember him? You made him forget who he is not so long ago."

Marnie frowned, but turned around and walked up behind the desk. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone named Eric Northman."

Oh, so she was going to deny it? Hmm, guess I had to refresh her memory a bit.

"Fine, then let me make it a little clearer to you. Two nights ago a freakishly tall vampire came to your shop and you cast a spell on him that made him forget everything. If you say one more time that you don't remember him or know what I'm talking about, then I'll get seriously pissed off and you don't want to see me get pissed off."

Marnie scowled at me. "Are you threatening me?"

"I am!" I made my eyes turn luminous and felt my Nix teeth appear, making her eyes widen.

"You are a Nix." she stated more than asked.

I nodded and placed my hands on the desk. "Listen, I don't want to fight you, but all I'm asking you of is that you give my friend his memory back. I know he probably pissed you off and I'm sorry about that, but he has learned his lesson, so please reverse the spell."

Marnie shook her head. "That vampire attacked me – bit me – and you expect me to help him? He deserves what happened to him and you shouldn't befriend vampires like him. They are nothing but trouble and will be your downfall."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then let them be that. I don't care really. My life can't get worse than it was before, so don't think for a second that you can make me change my mind. Now tell me how to reverse the spell!"

I suddenly felt myself being thrown back my some unknown force and slammed right into a shelf, the glasses and books falling down on me as I hit the floor.

That was it! That bitch was going down now!

I tried getting up and flashed my sharp teeth at her, but that only made her angrier. She began chanting something in a language I didn't understand and I felt that she was trying to do something to me, but when she tried casting the spell nothing seemed to happen.

Confused of why nothing was happening she decided to let me go, but I didn't leave the shop immediately even though I had the chance to flee.

"Strange… very strange," she said, looking at me from head to toe. "Leave at once, little Nix. I will spare you this once, but not the next time."

I was tempted to stay, but I knew that she was too powerful for me to fight alone, so I left the shop and mended my wounds once I returned to the car. I hadn't broken anything (thank God!), but I had taken on a couple of nasty bruises.

Damn witch!

At least I was able to take a few things from her shop while she was distracted and among these things were an old amulet with a round sapphire inside it. I didn't know why, but I decided to put it on and felt a sense of calmness.

I drove back to Bon Temps and on my way I felt a strange need to be near water. It was like a longing to feel it on me and around me. My skin began feeling dry, so when I arrived in Bon Temps I drove to the nearest lake I could find and walked down to the shore.

That meeting with Marnie had really shaken me up and I felt almost drained for energy. I took my shoes off and walked barefoot out in the water, until it reached my ankles, enjoying the cool sensation. This wasn't like when I took a shower. This felt more… natural and real.

Like I belonged here.

"_Samara!_" The sound of his voice made me flinch and look around, but all I could see was a crocodile some feet away from me.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed without knowing why.

I just felt so tired of everything and of being afraid of my own father just like I was when I thought that Zachary was my father.

It was quiet for a long time and just as I turned around I spotted something else in the water. It was a humanoid-like creature that I immediately recognized as my father. He stood in the lake and looked at me with a piercing look in his eyes.

"Do not fight me, child…" he said in his native language. I went to take a step back, but then I heard something beautiful that made me go into a trance-like state. It was the sound of a violin being played skillfully. "Come to me and live with us."

"And what? Be a breeding machine to you? Are you expecting me to raise those Nix kids too?"

"It is your duty, Samara. We need your help or we will die out. We do not have the same strength as we did before and cannot defend ourselves against _them_."

I frowned. "Them? What do you mean?"

"Our enemies, Samara. The witches. They call us forth with only one thing in mind. They want our blood to their spells and potions… our blood is sacred, my child. You cannot let anyone have it."

I gulped. I'd already let Eric and Godric have a taste, so that was a little too late to tell me. "Um, what exactly happens if someone – say a vampire – drinks my blood?"

My father suddenly looked horrified of that thought. "They become stronger, but also possessive and will lose control of their actions."

Well, that explained a lot!

"_Sara_, please. I am asking you to come with me. I do not want to take you against your will again."

I groaned. "But I don't want to live in your realm and become pregnant. I'm only 18. And besides – I need to help my friend get his memory back."

My father suddenly ducked down under the water and in a matter of few seconds he suddenly stood only a foot away from me, dripping wet. "Then let me help you defeat her. I will teach you how to use your powers. Come back tonight and bring a bathing suit with you. We will be spending a lot of time in the water."

I nodded understandingly and for the first time I didn't felt like hating him. He could be nice despite his cold exterior and need to make his race powerful.

"Why do you keep calling me Samara? Does it mean anything?" I asked curiously.

He smiled weakly and nodded. "In our language it means _Princess._ I am the leader of my tribe and you are to continue it when I die."

"I can't. I belong here with my family and friends. I could never become like you or your tribe."

"You will eventually. You are a strong Nix, my child. But you are young and have no control over your emotions yet. Once you are older you will."

I wrinkled my nose, making him smile brighter. "Your mother used to do that as well. Is Scarlett well?"

I was surprised that he actually cared about my mom, but nodded. "You really hurt her, you know. She loved you and then you did that."

"I know, but I regret nothing. I am a Nix. I do not know how to love, but I envy you for being able to love another being the way you do."

Great, now he made me feel guilty about being mad at him for what he did! I sighed and decided to leave the place. I watched him turn into the crocodile I saw before and disappear back into the water, hiding or waiting for me to return at night.

I drove back to Sookie's home and found Godric asleep in Eric's cubby along with the more than six foot tall Viking. I was relieved to see that the pair were safe and decided to make something to eat since I didn't have much else to do.

"_You look troubled_." Godric said, making me flinch.

God, I hated whenever he did that!

I turned around and saw Godric standing in the corner of a shelf, hiding from the sun. I sighed and leaned against the kitchen table.

"You look troubled too." I said calmly.

Godric looked at me for a moment, making my heart beat faster again. I hated whenever he did that too. It reminded me of how long it had been since I'd touched his lips.

I wanted to feel him just for a moment, so I walked up to him with my gaze still lingering on those wonderful lips. He raised a hand to my cheek and seemed to understand what I wanted, so he leaned forwards to give me what I wanted. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel his lips crash onto mine, but I felt nothing. I opened my eyes again and saw that Godric was gone, but there was a reason for that. My phone was ringing and when I saw on the display that it was Sookie I decided to answer.

"Mjallo?" I said.

"_Hi, I'm just checking how it's going with Eric. Is he still sleeping?_" Sookie asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's sleeping like a baby Viking," I said and sighed weakly. I'd been so close of kissing Godric in the same house where Eric was. Could I be more stupid? "Will you get angry with me if I said that I visited the witch who took his memory away?"

"_Please tell me that you didn't do that._"

I blushed. "_Sara! Are you freakin' insane!_"

Oops! "I'm sorry, but I can't just sit on the couch and do nothing. That woman took Eric's memory away and then she attacked me too! Well, after I kindda threatened her…"

"_I swear to God, you're going to get yourself killed someday! Stay home until I get back, okay?_"

"Okay, I'll stay! But when you get back you're going to help me take her down."

Sookie sighed. "_Of course. Just don't get in more trouble._"

I hung up and groaned. Great, now I had to stay and do next to nothing, while two vampires were sleeping just downstairs. I went in to the living room and decided to watch some TV. Lucky for me there was a Supernatural marathon on, so I had something to do after all.

I spent the next couple of hours on the couch and drooled over the Winchester brothers' hotness, until Sookie finally returned. I was too busy watching Dean kicking a demon's ass so I didn't pay much attention to what she was doing once she came home.

"Sara, where's Eric?" she asked.

I frowned and finally took my eyes away from Dean. "Huh? Isn't he in the cubby?" I asked.

She shook her head, making the frown deepen. I hadn't heard anyone leaving the house and wouldn't Godric have heard it? Apparently not, but Godric was awake and just as confused about Eric's whereabouts as we were.

As Sookie went outside, though, I saw a woman I hadn't seen before, but there was something eerily familiar about her. I walked out to her and saw the woman flinch when she saw me.

"Nix! Stay away from us!" she snarled.

I frowned again. "What the hell is she talking about? Do I look like I'm hurting anyone?" I said.

"It's okay, Sara. I–"

Sookie was interrupted when the woman before us was suddenly jumped on by no other than Eric Northman. He drained her dry of blood and wouldn't stop before Godric commanded him to stop, but it was too late. The woman turned into an elf-like creature and turned pale, then turned to dust.

"What just happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Eric just killed my fairy godmother, that's what happened!" Sookie grumbled.

Eric suddenly looked up at me and his gaze fell on the arm Godric had wrapped protectively around my waist. He swiftly ran forwards and grabbed me, then ran away with me hanging over his shoulder like a Neanderthal who'd just caught himself a wife.

"Godric!" I yelled as loudly as I could.

"Shush! You are mine, woman! Mine!" Eric said.

Wauw, apparently fairy blood made a vamp go all Neanderthal-ish – who would have guessed!

I stayed quiet and let Eric take me to the woods. He finally dumped on the ground after a few minutes of walking and once I got up I felt his hands on my breasts.

"Hey, stop that, you perv!" I hissed.

"Aww, c'mon! They're so beautiful and–"

"If you say one more word about my breasts, then I'm going to hit you, okay?"

"Ohh, spanking! Can I spank you too?"

I sighed in frustration. "No, you cannot! Sit down and behave!"

He shook his head like a drunken little child. "I wanna have fun! Wanna have sex?"

"No! You know what? I'm tired of this. Go screw whoever you want to. I don't care anymore!"

I hoped that Eric was going to listen to me now, but he just said "okay" and left. I muttered a curse and called Godric, who soon came to get me and brought me back to Sookie's home.

"Thank you. I can't believe that he would just leave me in the woods to screw someone else." I said once we returned.

"I'll go talk with him. Perhaps he'll listen to me." Godric said.

"I hope so, but Godric – about what happened before…"

"You don't have to explain anything. Go inside to Sookie and let me deal with Eric now."

I sighed. He was way too good for me sometimes. Godric was about to leave, but I wasn't done with him, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me, kissing him softly for a moment to let him know that I felt the same way about him.

Even if I was doing something that I knew would get myself in more trouble.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	26. A Goodbye Kiss

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews :)**

**Oh, and I might soon put this story on a hold since I'm getting a lot of homework lately and have to prioritize some stories over others and those stories are the ones that get the most reviews, so if you want me _not_ to put this on hold, then just remember to leave a little comment ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 26:

Somehow Godric and I went from kissing outside on the lawn to making out in Eric's cubby. I didn't plan to go this far with Godric when I was supposed to be worrying and looking for Eric, but I couldn't let go of him again. I belonged with Godric – I knew that now – and I wanted to give all of me to him tonight without worrying about the consequences.

Godric gently pushed me down onto the bed and moved in between my legs, his desire for me growing stronger for every minute that passed.

I felt his hand move up my bare leg, until it reached the hem of my shorts, sending shivers of pleasure through my body.

Every touch was like electricity and made me grab the sheets as a soft moan escaped my lips. I pulled Godric closer to me and felt his tongue crash with mine, the taste of something metallic catching my attention. I realized that it was merely blood and continued kissing him passionately.

When Godric was finally able to pull away from me it was to pull his shirt off and the sight of all those tattoos made my heart flutter. He looked so tall and imposing the way he kneeled before me and reminded me of that he truly was not just any vampire.

"You're _mine_," I said teasingly, making him smile. "Am I yours?"

"You were always mine, Sara." he said.

I smiled and pulled him back down, continuing the passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his body and ran my fingers up his bare back, touching his tattoos and even the brand he felt so ashamed of.

Godric slowly moved his lips down to my neck and as he did I saw his fangs shoot out, ready to sink down into my skin like he'd done in all those dreams.

He looked questioningly at me for a moment, looking unsure of whether or not he was allowed to bite me, but I nodded quickly and without hesitation he then sunk his fangs into my neck, making me let out another soft moan.

I closed my eyes and let him drink my blood, but he only took a little before pulling away. He ripped (yes, ripped) my shorts off me and kissed me on my cheek, making me giggle. He buried his fingers in my hair, but as he did I took the opportunity to get on top of him and enjoyed my view.

"I don't know if Eric is feeling any of this, but once he is back to his old self I will tell him everything." I said.

Godric sat up with me still on his lap and looked into my eyes. "We're both going to tell him. He is… my child after all." he said.

I sighed, but wrapped my arms around Godric's neck and kissed him again, wanting to feel more of his skin against mine. He swiftly pulled my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra, making me feel all shy all of a sudden.

I covered my breasts with my hands, but he took my hands in his and kissed them, so I would calm down. It was so different for me to be in this situation with Godric than with Eric, because when I was Eric I wasn't afraid of doing anything wrong.

"I love you, Sara. All of you – especially your mistakes and very big lack of self-control."

I chuckled and decided to let go of my worries. I didn't have time to worry about silly things like my lack of self-control and very short temper. I pushed Godric back down on the mattress and swiftly removed his trousers, feeling that he was just as ready for this as I was.

Godric made his way back on top of me and as the last piece of fabric that kept us from being truly together finally came off I felt nothing but bliss.

I was thankful that Eric had been my first, because then my first time with Godric wouldn't be so scary and the only pain I felt was when he sunk his fangs into different parts of my body. I savored every perfect stroke and moaned his name without feeling any regret.

"More..." I panted in between kisses. "I want–"

I gasped as I felt his fangs sink into the skin just above my right breast, while his hand massaged the other. Godric knew what he was doing – I had to admit that – and never in a million years would I have guessed that he could be such a passionate lover.

"Oh, God-! Now I'm really pissed off that you didn't go all the way in the dreams!" I moaned.

Godric chuckled and kissed my breast softly. "I can't tell you how long I've waited to be so close to you. You've turned my world upside down and I am forever grateful for that." he said.

"Is that your way of saying that you love me?"

He smiled. "It is. I love you, Sara."

I felt my cheeks turning rosy. "Say it again."

He smiled brighter. "I love you, Sara Marie Turner. I love you more than anything in this world."

"I love you too, Godric. Don't forget that."

I never was a fan of crying, but sometimes Godric just made me so happy that I did cry and I never minded it. Godric and I made love that night and it was beyond anything I had imagined when I picture us to together like this. Of course it couldn't be helped that I compared him with Eric, but it definitely was easier with a guy who was about my height.

But as we made love I spotted Eric looking down at us from the staircase and he looked far from pleased about seeing his maker having sex with his girlfriend. Godric followed my gaze, but he didn't seem frightened about getting caught doing what he did. Instead he told me that he loved me and to wait in the cubby, while he went upstairs to talk with Eric.

I hated that my first time with Godric was ruined as well, but I couldn't let Godric talk with him alone, so I put my underwear on as well and crawled up the stairs to the living room to find the two vampires fighting.

Eric slammed Godric into a wall and flashed his fangs at him, but Godric didn't fight back even though he could kill him if he wanted to. He took every punch, every kick and he didn't say a word while it happened.

"Eric!" I snarled. "Stop it! He's your maker! If you want to be angry with anyone then be angry at me – not Godric!"

Eric let go of Godric and turned his gaze to me and the way he looked at me genuinely terrified me, because he was still high on fairy blood and didn't know what was right or wrong.

He went to attack me, but Godric swiftly got in between us and now he truly was fighting back. He flashed his fangs at Eric and once again he no longer appeared so harmless, but dangerous and imposing like a god.

"Eric, I love Sara and I don't care if I have to hurt you to protect her. For the first time in my life I'm actually happy. You want to take that happiness away from me?" Godric asked.

I saw how baffled Eric became of that question, but he retracted his fangs and relaxed, looking at his maker as if he'd just be told that Godric and I were getting married.

"You love her that much? Would you die for her?" Eric asked.

"I would." Godric answered frankly.

I looked at Godric and saw the determination in his face. He was very serious about this, but the feeling was mutual. I would do anything to get him back.

But when Eric didn't say anything I opened my mouth to say something, however, Eric left before I could say a word. I sighed heavily and shuddered of the cold breeze he'd let in. Godric felt that I was cold and closed the front door, then crawled back into the cubby with me.

We didn't continue where we left off, but I didn't care about making love with him right now. I was content with just sleeping close to him with his arms wrapped tightly around me. I knew that I needed to talk with Eric, but I was too tired to go looking for him again, so I stayed in Godric's embrace and just enjoyed the peace.

When morning came I was awakened by the sound of Sookie calling my name. Godric was fast asleep next to me, so I crawled up the stairs and found her in the living room with Alcide.

"Please tell me that you found Eric." I said.

"Well… we know where he is, but he won't come back before you come." Sookie said.

"So… the fairy blood still works?"

Sookie nodded and sighed. "But it won't for much longer and if we don't get him inside now he'll burn to death."

I quickly dressed and followed the pair to the lake Eric was swimming around _naked_ in. I was surprised to see him still high on fairy blood and looking unaffected by what happened last night, but I didn't have time to talk with him about the fight now.

"Eric! Get your ass back here before an alligator chomp off something precious of yours!" I yelled sternly.

Eric looked at me and smirked darkly like a child. "Nuh-uh! I'm not talking with you!" he yelled back.

He began calling for the crocodiles in Swedish and looked like a damn fool, but I walked out into the lake with him to get him back.

"Eric, please! Just come go with me to the shadows and–"

Eric suddenly picked me up into his arms and threw me several feet away from me, making me splash right into the water and become soaking wet.

"Eric!" I snarled.

"Yes, dear?" Eric said, walking towards me.

He wrapped his arms around me and tried pulling me in for a kiss, but I slapped him hard. "Stop acting like a fool and listen to me!"

He shot his fangs out and suddenly looked dangerous, but I didn't flinch. "Why should I listen to you? You left me for my maker!"

"Whom you stole me from when you perfectly knew that he still loved me."

Eric growled. "I loved you too!"

"No, you loved my body and you wanted the same happiness Godric was experiencing, because you're lonely too."

He was silent for a moment, but I hoped that the silence meant that I'd gotten through to him. I did care about Eric and he truly was one of my best friends, but I could feel that he didn't love me as much as Godric did.

"Godric is so lucky to have you. You're so different from him, but still you somehow manage to make him happy. I wish there was someone who could make me that happy too."

I sighed. "You will. I'm sure of that. You just have to quit drinking fairy blood and acting like a moron most of the time."

Eric grinned and cupped my face in his hands, looking a bit more sober than before. "When I get my memory back… will you still play with me then?"

I giggled. "Define 'play'. If it's something that involves me losing my clothes, then no. But I will hang out with you."

He smiled and leaned down to give me a kiss, but I didn't stop him this time and he didn't do anything unexpected. This was a goodbye kiss and I hoped that when Eric got his memory back that he would remain friends with Godric as well.

"Promise me one thing before we go back." I said.

"Anything." he said.

"Forgive, Godric. He not just your maker, but… like a brother to you too. I don't want you to hate him because of what happened between us."

Eric hesitated and didn't seem sure if he was ready to forgive Godric just yet, but it didn't matter if he needed some time to think about it first. "I can't right now, but maybe later."

I nodded understandingly and suddenly spotted steam rising from his body. "Um, Eric? Perhaps you should get back to shore – now!"

Eric began looking woozy and nearly fainted onto me, but Sookie quickly walked out to me and helped me get him back to shore. We brought him back to Sookie's home and helped him down to the cubby where a now awake Godric was waiting for us.

"Why does he smell like seaweed and is wet?" Godric asked confusedly as Eric put on some dry clothes.

"Long story, but could you please keep an eye on him for a while?" I answered.

Godric looked worried now, obviously dreading that he and Eric would get into another fight. "It's ok. We sorted everything out and… nothing will happen."

He sighed in relief. "Okay. But stay out of trouble at least until sundown."

"Me staying out of trouble for almost an entire day? I don't think that's possible, love. But wish me good luck anyway."

Godric smiled and while Eric was distracted he gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, wishing me good luck. "Don't forget that I love you."

I smiled. "Don't you forget that too."

**Thank for reading and please review! :D**


	27. Wild Animals

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**I decided not to put this story on hold and even if I did I don't think I would be able to keep myself from writing more chapters xD**

**Oh well - enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 27:

"Why did you not come last night?" my father asked angrily, his eyes looking more luminous than ever.

I looked up at the starry sky and sighed, almost wishing that I'd brought Godric with me in case something happened, but now that it was night he was probably focused on making Eric behave.

"I… was busy," I answered, looking down at my father again. "That friend I told you about earlier… well, he got his hands on some fairy blood."

My father sighed. "Did you at least bring a bathing suit with you?"

I nodded and removed my shirt and shorts to reveal a dark blue bathing suit under it. My father signed for me to take his hand and I hesitantly did, letting him lead me out into the cold water. I didn't know exactly what we were going to do now, but hopefully I would learn _something_.

"Do you feel how the water speaks to you?" he asked after a few minutes.

Strangely enough, I could. I felt… like the water was drawing me closer and when I walked around in it, it felt as natural as when I walked on land. I wasn't scared of drowning when we reached the deeper parts of the lake and didn't worry about any of the alligators.

"If you ever feel weakened, then you can always draw energy from water and use it in ways that normally would be impossible for humans."

He raised his left hand and I could feel the water respond to it. Waves were created out of nowhere even though it wasn't windy and I felt the temperature rise, until the entire lake became steaming hot. It felt nice and even after he let his hand drop down the water was still lukewarm.

"Mom definitely didn't mention that I could do that! But what do I do if I'm not anywhere near water?" I asked.

"You call help from the animals. There is a reason why I can transform into a crocodile, Sara. Nixes can transform into animals as well and often communicate with the wild animals." he answered.

"How do I do that?"

He closed his eyes for a moment and only a few seconds passed before he suddenly transformed into a crocodile. I tried doing the same and focused on the weird feeling I always felt whenever I transformed into other humans or vampires, but nothing seemed to happen.

"_You are focusing too hard._"

My eyes widened when I heard that, because even though I'd heard my father's voice, then it was the crocodile, who still had been talking – or at least made noises as crocodiles usually did.

"Okay… um, I'll try again."

I closed my eyes once again and accidentally began thinking about Godric and those lovely tattoos of his. There was something about Godric's fierce nature that reminded me about a proud lion that would do anything to protect his mate.

I suddenly began transforming as well and it wasn't completely like when I turned into other persons. This time I went down on all four and felt thick fur sprout out of my skin, until my entire body was covered of it.

I opened my eyes and looked down at what looked like the paws of a lioness. Whoa! I was a lioness! Oh, I could so get used to having such a thick fur, sharp claws and a strong set of teeth that could bite through almost anything…

"_See? I told you that you were a strong Nix. You only need to let it come naturally to you._"

I looked at my father and flashed my teeth to what was supposed to be a smile. He flashed his teeth as well and suddenly ducked under the water, disappearing into the darkness of the lake.

"_Transform into a crocodile and swim with me._" I could hear him say somewhere under the water.

I closed my eyes again and thought about how my father had turned into a crocodile, making my body shift into one as well. I ducked under the water once I knew I was fully transformed and swam towards my father.

It was more than just weird to be able to see under water and especially when it was so dark outside, but kindda cool too and the more time I spent with him swimming around from one side of the lake to another, the harder it became for me to want to go back to shore.

I had a bad feeling that my father wanted me to stay in the water with him, so I forced myself to swim back to shore and turned into a dog, shaking the water off my furry body.

"_You cannot leave now! I still have much to teach you, Samara!_" my father yelled, appearing a few feet behind me.

"_We'll do it tomorrow night. I have other things to do,_" I lied, feeling desperate to get away from there as fast as I could. "_Thank you for helping me, but I'm leaving now._"

I ran away and didn't stop once on my way back to Sookie's home. I ran straight inside and transformed back to my human form just as Godric walked in from the kitchen with a bottle of warmed up Tru Blood. His eyes widened and at first I frowned, but then I looked down at saw that I was completely naked and still dripping wet from my swimming trips.

"Do I want to know why you're naked?" he asked calmly.

I blushed and shook my head, walking quickly in to my bedroom to dry myself and get dressed. I then went back downstairs and joined Godric on the couch, wondering where Eric was right now.

"Where is Eric?" I asked, hoping that he didn't see me naked.

"He… is sleeping upstairs. With Sookie." Godric answered hesitantly.

I felt a pang of jealous inside me, but I reminded myself that I wasn't with Eric anymore. I was in love with Godric and if Eric wanted Sookie, then… then I would let him do that.

I sat down next to Godric. "He likes Sookie? How long has he done that?"

"Some time before he met you."

He definitely forgot to mention that when he started dating me. I didn't say anything and just locked my arms around my legs, wondering if Eric became interested in me because he couldn't have Sookie back then.

"He did have strong feelings for you..." Godric said as if he'd read my mind. "And so do I."

I smiled weakly and leaned forwards to give him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back passionately, making me feel a tingling feeling inside my body that made my cheeks turn rosy and my heart beat faster.

I crawled up on Godric's lap and continued kissing him, enjoying the feeling of his fingers moving slowly down my back. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with him and ever since that glorious first time we'd had I hadn't been able to stop thinking about him.

"We cannot do it here," he said quietly, but smiled as well. "Definitely not on the couch."

I smiled back, biting down into my bottom lip to suppress a giggle. "Why not? Are you afraid we'll get caught?"

Godric narrowed his eyes at me and suddenly pressed his lips against mine again. I didn't hesitate to kiss him back and ignored the taste of Tru Blood still lingering on his tongue. I pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it aside, wanting to see that beautiful body of his again. He only removed my shirt, because like me he wanted to have me right now.

I only crawled off him to pull his and my own underwear as well as trousers off, and then got back up on him, locking my arms around his neck.

It felt so good to be able to be with him without worrying about anything and I couldn't care less if Sookie caught us making love on her couch, because all I wanted was him and this blissful moment.

Like the last time and the times before that my Nix side wanted to come out and play and particularly tonight it was really hard to keep myself from draining Godric's life force. I guessed that it was because I'd spent so much time out in the water and transformed into an animal.

I didn't know what Godric's excuse was for being… well, horny, but who cared? Godric needed to let loose and get laid every now and… wow, that sounded so weird, but I just wanted him to stop being so damn serious and have fun – preferably with me.

"Shh…" I said, giggling quietly. "They'll hear us."

Godric grinned and I saw his fangs shoot out, his eyes fixating themselves on my exposed neck. I leaned closer to him and let him sink his fangs in, ignoring my father's warning about my blood making vampires stronger and possessive.

But I couldn't avoid it forever and just as everything was getting close to overwhelming I felt my teeth turn sharp and my vision turned vivid. I pulled Godric closer to me and was about to sink my teeth into his skin when I suddenly heard something that made me stop.

"I love you, Sara."

I came back to my senses and realized what I'd almost done, feeling so embarrassed that I nearly hurt him as well.

I shut my eyes closed and tightened my grip around his neck. "I… love you too, Godric."

He pulled back and looked at me with so much love in those soft eyes. He lifted my chin up a little and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"It's ok. I trust you."

He trusted me? How could he trust me when I could literally suck all the life force out of him?

I barely trusted myself!

"Not tonight," I said quietly even though every fiber in my teeth was aching to sink into his neck. "Tonight we just make love, ok?"

He nodded and he placed me on the couch, holding my arms pinned above my body just in case I did try to attack him. But for once nothing bad happened as we made love and no one interrupted us or caught us in this heated moment.

It was just him and me.

"We really need to get our own place…" I said, tugging myself closer to Godric.

It was hard to be two persons on a couch, but somehow we managed it by lying very closely to each other. I didn't mind that Godric was cold against my warm body, but I did miss hearing the sound of his heartbeat.

"Once Eric has gotten his memory back I will take you to my nest in Dallas. It was rebuilt while you were gone in those 13 months." Godric said.

I smiled. "I'd like that. But… there is something I haven't told you yet."

Godric looked worried all of a sudden as if I was going to tell him that I was pregnant or something worse. "It's not so bad, it's just… I've talked with my father and before I came home he was teaching me how to use my powers, so I can stop Marnie. He hates witches as much as I do and wants to help me stop her."

"And you believe that he won't trick you?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. That's why I went home early. I don't want to spend too much time with him and forget about my life here. But… won't you have to turn me into a vampire? I mean, I would gladly become one to be with you, but would it even be safe when I'm part Nix too?"

"Probably not, but you shouldn't think about that right now. Enjoy your humanity and your youth."

I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling so tired. Godric gently stroked my head in a soothing way and before I knew it I'd fallen asleep in his embrace.

I dreamt solely about Godric that night and felt safe like I always did when I was close to him. I was incredibly annoyed when Sookie woke me up just as Godric was about to bite me in the dream, but I saw the worried look on her face and therefore didn't complained.

"Wha…what is it?" I asked, sitting up on the couch.

I saw that Godric was gone, but before he'd left me to sleep in the cubby he had dressed me and pulled a blanket over my body, so I wouldn't get cold.

"Could you come with me to the witch's store? I know you have already visited her, but perhaps you could transform into someone else while I talk with her." Sookie said.

I groaned. "Do I have to? That bitch tried to hurt me last time…"

Sookie sighed. "Sara, she took Eric's memory away. We have to get it back somehow and she's the answer."

"Okay, okay, but I can't promise that I won't hurt her. Just… let me get some clean clothes on and say goodbye to Godric."

Sookie walked out to the car and waited for me while I quickly put on a pair of black shorts and a loose dark purple shirt. I was about to go down to Godric in the cubby, but I saw that he was sleeping peacefully with Eric sat against the wall opposite him – fully awake and looking concerned of something.

"Eric, could you tell Godric that I'm heading out with Sookie?" I whispered.

He nodded, but stood up and crawled up the ladder, until he was at my feet. "I need to speak with you when you come home. It's… very important." he said.

I nodded understandingly and walked out to Sookie, who was waiting for me in the car. I wasn't sure whether or not to look forward to meeting Marnie again or to sit in the car with Sookie, whom my ex apparently had had a crush on before he fell for me.

It was awkward in so many ways, but I didn't let it get to me.

I just focused on keeping myself under control and on finding a way to get Eric's memory back.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	28. Kill Marnie

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the amazing reviews as always! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 28:

Sitting in a car on a hot day and just waiting wasn't what I had in mind when Sookie took me to Marnie's shop. I wanted to go inside with her immediately, but she said it would be less suspicious if I entered the shop later in another form.

Since I didn't know that many women I shifted into a red-haired version of my mom and once the five minute waiting period was over, I finally stepped out of the car and walked towards the shop.

I remembered that I still bore the necklace I'd stolen from her, so I quickly tucked it under my shirt in case she was going to spot it.

I stepped inside the shop and as Marnie briefly looked at me she didn't seem to recognize me, but she did eye me suspiciously for a moment then turned her attention back to Sookie to continue the reading she was giving her.

Walking over to one of the tables, I began looking at all the weird stuff she had in the store while eavesdropping on Marnie's conversation with Sookie. I saw that Marnie didn't just sell strange jewelries and books, but also herbs and…

"Sara, we're leaving! Now!" Sookie ordered more than said.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned around to see Sookie eying the witch-bitch venomously. I gladly followed Sookie out of the store and we quickly hurried back to the car, driving away before I could even turn back to my normal self.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"I heard my Gran's voice when I tried to read her mind and she said that Marnie was evil." Sookie answered, tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

"Well, you didn't need your Gran to know that. But did you hear any of her thoughts?"

Sookie shook her head and sighed. "I don't know why it is, but it's like… like she's not herself, you know. Did you sense anything from her?"

Nothing out of the ordinary, nope, but I didn't have that sort of power. I was only able to shift and had some animalistic abilities that might be handy sometimes, so I shook my head to her question and turned my attention back to the road.

"So… Eric slept with you last night?" I said casually to fill out the silence.

Sookie blushed and looked at me. I didn't want to talk about it, but I just wanted to know if she even liked him, because I didn't want Eric to use all his energy on her then.

"He had a bad dream," she said and turned her gaze back towards the road. "I know it must sound weird, but with you breaking up with him and going back to Godric he's been a little… sad lately. I mean, first he loses his memory and then his girlfriend… I think he still loves you very much, but he feels guilty about it because he knows Godric loves you too."

"He said that?"

"Some of it, yes. The rest you don't have to be a brain surgeon to figure out."

I did miss Eric, I really did, but I loved Godric the most and couldn't stand the thought of living without him. Wow, I really had fallen hard for him!

"Could you drop me off at Fangtasia?" I asked.

Sookie frowned. "Why would you go there?" she answered.

I bit down into my bottom lip. "Please, Sookie. I'll tell you when I get back."

"And how do you plan to get back? You'll be on foot."

"I have my ways, but just trust me."

Sookie sighed, but drove up to Fangtasia and left me there. I was let inside by Ginger and immediately walked to Eric's office. I went to see if his journal was still in the drawer I found it in and was surprised to see that it was in fact still there.

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling to calm myself down, I opened it and went to look at the first page. I didn't know why I felt the need to look in it, but I wanted to know everything about Eric, so I could understand why he was the way he was.

So I sat reading the entire journal and took in as much as I could about him. He'd written about everything from the night he woke up as a vampire, to all the times he killed with Godric and admired his maker like a son would admire his father or a brother admiring his older brother.

Hours passed and as I reached some of the last pages I read Eric's thoughts about his first meeting with me at Hotel Carmilla. He wrote that I was "an annoying little shit" and didn't understand why his maker would keep me around, which didn't really surprise me, but the more time he spent with me the more intrigued he became.

Of course he had felt guilty about having that sort of feelings for me when he knew that Godric was in love with me, so he hadn't done anything – not until I disappeared and then reappeared a year later. By then he had realized that his feelings for me were real enough and very strong.

Damn…

Why did Eric have to hide this side of him? I liked this side of him a lot more than the one, who seemed to be only thinking about sex. This was the Eric he hid under his façade and the one who couldn't let go of me just like that.

"_So this is where you have been hiding…_" a familiar voice said.

I gulped and looked up over the edge of the desk, spotting no other than King Bill of Louisiana. I hadn't talked with Bill since I disappeared, but from what I'd gathered, then he was a real douchebag and deserved to get punched in his face.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked grumpily.

"I want to know where Eric is and I'm sure you know where he's hiding." Bill answered.

I scoffed. "Even if I did know where that damn Viking is, then I sure as hell wouldn't tell you!"

He smirked. "I thought you might say that, which brings me to the second reason to why I'm here – sedate her."

I frowned, but then I spotted a man clad in black and armed with a rifle of sorts step in to the room and he fired a shot at me before I could do anything. I was hit by a dart filled with something sedative inside it and soon found myself falling to the floor.

Oh, I was so going to punch him once I woke up… or maybe turn into a bear and bite his head off. I wasn't sure, but I definitely wasn't going to let Bill get away with this and Godric sure as hell wasn't either!

I didn't know how long I was out, but once I woke up I found myself lying on a bed inside a cell-like room. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the bars that kept me inside, spotting a couple of guards at the end of the hall with more tranquilizers.

Urgh.

I wrinkled my nose and looked around for a moment, until I suddenly heard a buzzing noise coming from behind me. I turned around and instinctively growled when I saw a camera watching me.

I didn't know if Bill was the one who was watching me, but I flipped the person off and flashed my Nix teeth at him/her.

"Get me the hell out of here before I hunt you down and bite your head off!" I snarled.

Of course the guards ignored me and so did Bill. I muttered a few swearwords and walked back to the bars, trying to figure out how I could get out of here unnoticed. Even if I turned into an animal, then the guards would stop me and probably sedate me again.

"I don't care if you're listening or not, Bill, but you do realize that you're pissing off a 2000 years old vampire by keeping me locked up in here, right?" I yelled, sitting down on the bed.

"_I do, but Godric holds no power here. I am the King of Louisiana and he is therefore forced to obey me._" Bill said from a speaker in the cell.

I snorted. "And my dad? You think _he_ will obey you? I don't know if you noticed, but he's a Nix and pretty much does whatever he wants to do!"

"_Even your father cannot help you here. This place is too heavily guarded for anyone to enter it without being noticed._"

Pfft! What a showoff!

"What if Eric won't come for me, huh? Did you ever think about that?"

"_Oh, he _will _come for you, but if he doesn't I'll have every house in Louisiana searched – starting with Bon Temps._"

I pouted, but suddenly got an idea. I stepped off the bed and stood in the middle of the room, closing my eyes as I focused on turning into a mouse. Surely, the guards wouldn't be able to hit one of those with a tranquilizer dart!

I turned into a very small mouse and quickly left the cell, running fast between the guards' legs and towards the exit. They tried catching me with their hands and shooting me with darts, but as I expected then it was too difficult for them.

Yay! Go my epic mouse-power!

As I passed some other cells I heard the sound of Marnie's voice from one of the isolation rooms, but as much as I wanted to get back at her, then I had more important things to worry about, so I continued and transformed into a cat, so I could run faster and jump higher, avoiding the other guards' hands as they reached out for me.

One of them yanked me in my tail, which of course pissed me off, so I scratched his face and continued running, until I suddenly stood face to… whiskers?

Anyway, Bill caught me in a sack – yes, a damn sack! – and took me in to an isolation room, throwing me inside as I transformed back to my very much nude form.

I quickly grabbed the bedcovers and used it to cover my body with, feeling completely and utterly embarrassed.

"I didn't know you could transform into animals too, but now that I've seen it I'll be keeping you in here." Bill said.

"Do that and I'll drain your life force!" I snarled.

He raised an eyebrow. Clearly he didn't know that I could do that either, but now that he did he ordered for more men to guard the room.

Damn it! Me and my big mouth…

"Seriously, Bill? You can't do this to me! Don't you vampires have rules about this? I'm a human being and I've watched enough TV to know that I therefore have the right to have a lawyer… or something like that."

"No, Sara. You are a Nix and Nixes have no rights whatsoever in my area. I advise you to sit still, behave and stop talking if you want to get out of here without getting hurt… Or you could just tell me where Eric is."

"Fuck you! I'd listen to the _Llama Song_ for 10 hours straight! I think I actually know it by heart…"

I opened my mouth to start singing it and annoy Bill, but he clamped a hand over my mouth and flashed his fangs warningly at me.

"Shut up and sit down."

He was trying to glamour me, but now that my Nix side had been invoked, then it no longer worked. He forced me to sit down instead and I did, but I wasn't going to shut up.

"I have an idea. You bring me something to eat and I tell you where Eric is." I said.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "You would rat out on him for food?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded even though it was a lie. Of course I wasn't going to tell him where Eric was! He didn't seem to believe me, but he made one of his men bring me a pizza anyway along with a bottle of coke. I reached out for the pizza and coke, but he held it away from me.

"Tell me where he is then and you will get your pizza." he said.

I sighed. "Fine. He is hiding in… Louisiana. Now give me the damn pizza!" I said, trying to snatch it from him, but he shook his head and took a step away from me.

"Not good enough, Sara. I want the exact place or you get nothing."

I glared venomously at him. "Compared to Russell and Sophie-Anne, then they were much nicer than you combined!"

He rolled his eyes and handed my meal to a guard, who took it away. "NOO! That's _my_ pizza!"

Bill smirked. "Not anymore, it's not. Why are you trying so hard to protect a man you don't even love? Aren't you with Godric?"

"I am, but Eric is still Godric's progeny and my best friend, so I'm not giving him to you. What do you even want with him? He didn't do anything to you."

"No, but he is a danger to humans now that he has been infected by Marnie's magic and as king I cannot have him killing vampires or humans and ruining our reputation. It was harmed badly enough when Russell killed that man last year."

"Eric may have lost his memory, but he is _not_ dangerous! If there's anyone who needs to die then it's Marnie and I will gladly do it for you!" I said.

Bill looked intrigued now. "See, _this_ I can accept. Kill Marnie for me and then I will let Eric go."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	29. Scream, Little Nix!

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the amazing reviews! ;D You lovely readers make my muse happy and when she's happy, then I get new ideas!**

**This chapter might be the second last, so I have a very _important_ question for you all - do you want a sequel or about 10 more chaps?**

**Please let me know in the review!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 29:

"You were ordered to do-_what_?" Godric asked incredulously.

I groaned. "I may not fall under his jurisdiction, but Eric does and I can't let him hurt Eric, so if I need to kill Marnie to set him free, then I'll do that. I thought you would be all for it as well. He is _your_ progeny after all." I answered.

Godric sighed and took a step closer to the cell-like room I had been moved to, cupping my face with those soft cool hands of his.

"I want to help Eric as much as you do, but I will not let you risk your own life when I know how powerful a witch like Marnie can be. Let me go with you. I am sure I can help you with something."

I shook my head. "Bill said that only I could do it, because if news reporters hear about a vampire helping a human killing another human, then you will get in trouble."

He was about to object to that, but I placed a finger on his lips. "Trust me, Godric. I'm ready for this and can handle her. And I still have Sookie to help me, don't I?"

He sighed and leaned in, kissing me through the small space between the bars. "Okay, but please think before you act and remember that I'm expecting my soon-to-be fiancée to come home in one piece or not at all."

I gasped.

Did Godric just say what I heard him say?

"Soon-to-be fiancée?" I repeated breathlessly.

Godric smiled and moved his left hand down to his pocket, while his right hand moved to mine. He took out something shiny and placed it in my hand, making it close around it.

"I love you more than anything in this world and want to give you everything I have – starting with my home and later hopefully also your hand in marriage. As for the latter, then you don't have to decide now. You can decide when you move into _our_ new home."

I opened my palm and looked at the key to Godric's nest, feeling a warm and tingling sensation inside me that probably made my cheeks turn rosy. I couldn't get it into my head that Godric wanted to marry me and even though we'd only known each other for a year or so, then it felt right.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" Godric said.

I nodded, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him closer to me to give him a passionate kiss that he definitely deserved. We stood kissing for what felt like minutes rather than seconds and when Godric was finally able to let go of me, I let out a sigh of contentment.

Yup, this was definitely the guy I wanted.

I was eventually let outside by Bill and he told me that he was going to keep Eric locked up, until I had successfully killed Marnie.

I had to admit that the thought of killing someone did frighten me, but I knew that Marnie had to be put down if I wanted to keep her from controlling the dead – ergo my boyfriend and his progeny.

Before going to Marnie's store, I went to see my father, hoping that he would assist me or at least give me a few tips. I knew that I couldn't possibly take down Marnie on my own when she had an entire coven to help her.

I didn't know if my father was randomly outside his kingdom or if he'd sensed me coming, but he was stood on the shore when I arrived in his human form, looking deep in thought.

"I need your help, Dad." I said.

He turned around to face me and I saw his eyes turn luminous for a moment. He turned his gaze back to the lake and said something in his language that sounded even unfamiliar to me.

Before I could ask I suddenly saw five more Nixes come up from the water and they all transformed into their human form as they walked towards their leader.

"Go with my daughter and assist her in whatever she needs help with. Whatever happens then do not let the witch harm her." he ordered.

The five men nodded understandingly and walked up to me, kneeling before me like I was the princess of their kingdom, which I kind of was.

"We are ready to fight, Your Highness." one of them said.

I looked briefly at my father and mouthed a "thank you" to him. He smiled weakly and watched me leave with the five Nixes. They followed me to Shreveport and made sure that none of Marnie's fellow Wiccan friends spotted me as we neared the Moon Goddess Emporium.

"Your Highness, there is a full moon tonight," another one of them noted. "A perfect time for us to use our more… animalistic powers."

I understood what he meant and tried thinking of the best animal to transform into that could take down Marnie without getting hurt quickly. I needed something strong, swift and… of course!

A lion!

"I have an idea," I said. "You three inside the front in your human form and distract Marnie, while I and two others come around the back in our animal form."

They looked impressed of my idea and agreed that it would be best that way, because Marnie was going to be on high alert if a group of Nixes suddenly walked inside. We needed to catch her off guard and make sure she never saw us coming.

I and the two others, who were going with me to the back entrance, transformed into our favorite animal form. I was a lion while they were two vicious looking tigers, who looked much bigger than normal tigers and more dangerous.

They followed me to the back and we quietly snuck inside, while the others went inside at the front like we planned. I could hear that Marnie wasn't happy about them coming to her shop when it was after closing time, but they innocently said that they thought the shop was still open.

"_Now!_" I silently growled and we jumped forth from the darkness, about to attack Marnie when she suddenly turned around and started chanting.

We were all sent flying into a wall, so the three other Nixes transformed into their true form and attacked her and some of the other members in the coven. I saw them grab a human and make the human's blood boil just by touching them and tried doing the same, but without killing them.

It was only Marnie who was going to die tonight.

When I charged for Marnie the second time with another Nix, she tried casting some sort of spell on me, but it didn't work. So she began chanting something else instead that made the lit candle lights flare up and the other Nixes flinch.

They were afraid of fire?

But that meant that– Marnie and the other Wiccans began chanting the same thing and one after one the Nixes began bursting into flames. They screamed in pain and exploded like vampires did when they were staked and I realized that this was the one deadly weakness Nixes had.

Fire.

"Don't kill the young one!" Marnie ordered, but she sounded different. It was like she was being possessed by someone else. "We need her blood for the spell."

I went to run away, but someone ran in front of me and knocked me over the head with what looked like a pipe. I was knocked out immediately and felt my body transform back to its human form.

It was first when the coven began chanting something else that I woke up and I soon found myself lying nearly naked on the middle of the circle they formed. Marnie was stood right beside me with a sharp knife and a goblet in her hands, smirking darkly at me.

"Nix, for too long have you like the vampires hurt and killed my kind, but tonight it ends," she said and kneeled by my side. I tried moving, but I felt like my body had been paralyzed from my neck to my feet. "Your blood will help us make all vampires step out and meet the sun, so do not fight me."

_Do not fight her?_ Was she freakin' crazy? Of course I was going to fight her. No one took my blood without permission and got away with it alive!

I growled at her and tried biting her with my Nix teeth, but I couldn't reach her body as she leaned down and cut my arm open. I screamed of the sizzling pain and realized that she had warmed the knife up on purpose to inflict as much pain as possible.

"Scream, little Nix! Scream and make your vampire come out!"

I clenched my teeth and tried enduring the pain, because I didn't want Godric or Eric to meet the sun, but it hurt so badly. She squeezed the blood out of my veins and into the cup, taking a sip of it before handing it to the other members of the coven, so they too could become stronger.

Then as I thought the pain couldn't get any worse she moved the knife to my stomach and started cutting it, making me scream again out of pain while they all chanted the spell that would make the dead walk out to the sun.

I screamed for my father in his language and tried moving my body, but I only exhausted myself. I couldn't handle that much pain and lost so much blood that I eventually lost consciousness again.

_This time the dark void was replaced by a dream about Godric. I saw him in a palace somewhere far away from America and he was dressed in old fashion kind of clothes – the kind of clothes you usually saw the Romans wearing in movies._

"_Godric!" someone called._

_I saw Godric sigh heavily when he heard the voice, but he reluctantly went to see whoever it was and the scene changed, so we now stood in a magnificent bedchamber that was fit for a king. _

_I looked around and saw a man, who was dressed in very fine clothes and wore expensive jewelries made of rubies, diamonds and emeralds. _

_The sight of him made both me want to run away as fast as I could and there was something very... dark about him that not only I could sense._

"_Yes, Master?" Godric asked._

_Master? As in his 'maker'? _

"_Do you know what I am, Godric?" his master asked with a lustful look in his eyes._

_It made me sick to my stomach to see that pervert eying Godric like that. He was just a boy and couldn't defend himself against a pedophilic vampire, who liked to torture his slaves for fun._

"_You are my master." Godric answered, sounding slightly scared._

_His master smirked. "Yes, but that is not all I am. I am a vampire, Godric. And tonight I will turn you into one as well. I will teach you how to kill, to feed and become strong like me. You will never be just a slave. You will be superior to all humans and they will bow down before us."_

_Godric didn't look too fond about becoming a vampire, but I could sense that he had a lot of rage inside him and that he wanted to take that rage out on one person in particular – his master._

"_Thank you, Master. I am forever in your debt…_"

_And then it suddenly happened. His master stood before him and in one swift movement he suddenly had his fangs in his neck, draining him dry of blood…_

"Godric!" I yelled out as I woke up from my dream.

I found myself tied up inside the back of a van and I could tell that it was dark outside, because no light was coming in anywhere.

The van seemed to be moving as well and when it finally stopped I heard Marnie tell her minions to guard me, while she talked with Bill.

I reacted at that and wondered if her spell had failed or he'd just been lucky and didn't die last night, but now that I was awake I felt the pain she'd inflicted on me again. My body was sore and ached, but they had bandaged the places where she had cut me.

Another thing I realized that I could feel was my limbs and I therefore began wiggling out of the ropes. I decided to transform into a wolf and felt the ropes break as I changed size, but the minions outside heard me growling.

When they opened the doors I immediately jumped on the first one I saw and bit him as hard as I could in his shoulder, making him let out a scream of agony. I then jumped away from him and ran quickly away from the parking lot we were at.

It sounded like a war was going on in the woods, so I ran towards it and hoped that Godric would be there along with Eric and the others.

I arrived just as I heard the sound of a gunshot being fired and I saw Sookie drop the ground. I looked around for the shooter, feeling eager to bite his head off, and spotted Marnie _touching_ Eric on his head and trying to cast a spell on him.

Rage flared up in me and I stormed towards them, jumping on Marnie and tackling her to the ground. We rolled around on the grass as we hit the ground, but I got on top of Marnie and was about to bite her when I suddenly felt someone throwing me off her.

It was Eric and he looked like he was in some sort of trance.

I quickly transformed back to make him see that it was just me, but he didn't care. He flashed his fangs at me and was about to attack me, so Godric quickly tackled him and threw him several of feet away from me before picking me up and running back to Sookie's house with me.

"Sookie!" I exclaimed worriedly.

"She's okay," Godric said, carrying me inside. "Just rest, Sara. We've done what we can for now."

I knew he was right, but I just couldn't rest yet.

I needed to get Eric back.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	30. Restless

**A/N: Hii, thanks for the lovely reviews and for getting this story up to 100 reviews, which I'm very happy about since this is the first of my stories that has gotten so many reviews! (squeals of like a happy fan-girl) xD**

**Okay, last time I asked you if you wanted 10 more chaps or a sequel and since none of you answered my question, then I made the decision for you. You'll see what I'm going to do at the end of this chap, so...**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 30:

"You okay, Sooks?" I asked worriedly, brushing a lock of her blonde hair out of her face.

"I think so, yeah. But… what happened to you? I heard that you went to kill Marnie and–"

"The bitch overpowered me. Apparently, Nixes can be killed by fire. I hate that I didn't figure that out myself. I mean, c'mon! Fire?"

Sookie chuckled weakly. It was nice to see her smile, because she'd been through a lot too. Tonight she almost died from a gunshot and I… well, I just wanted to forget what happened to me.

"You shouldn't have gone alone. You could have been killed and you almost were."

I rolled my eyes. "So were you and you stayed here! Besides, I was trying to help Eric. If we kill her then he'll get his memory back."

Sookie sighed. "And if he doesn't?"

I didn't even want to think about that and left the living room to be alone for a moment. Godric soon joined me in the kitchen, though, and wrapped his arms carefully around my now still sore stomach from behind. His touch calmed my mind down and removed my worries.

"Let me heal your wounds." Godric said.

I turned around and he went to lift my shirt up, but I stopped him. "It's ok, Godric. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much now." I said, but it was a lie.

It still hurt like hell whenever I moved, but I didn't want him to see how bad the cuts were. I knew he would become angry and do something stupid like going after Marnie too and becoming her mind-slave.

"Sara, please. I feel that it hurts a lot."

I shook my head, though, so he cupped my face with his hands and repeated: "Please."

I couldn't say no when he said it like that, so I reluctantly lifted the shirt up and he removed the bandages from my stomach, revealing the deep cuts that still looked fresh.

His expression turned dark with rage for a moment, but he stayed calm and smeared some of his blood on the wounds, making them heal up quickly.

"Every time I want to save you the sun gets in the way… I wish I could be there for you all the time." he said.

"It's not your fault, Godric. I need to learn how to take care of myself too and can't depend on you being there always, but I'm happy you're here now. So don't beat yourself up about it and if you say one more word about you being the reason to what happened to me, then I'll kick your ass."

Godric smiled weakly and pulled me in for a kiss and I could definitely feel that he had missed me in those hours we'd been apart. If it wasn't because Sookie and Alcide where here, then I'd probably make love to him right now like there was no tomorrow.

"You should rest. And I'm not taking no as an answer," Godric said, making me pout. "Don't pout of me. I'm serious."

I snorted. "Sorry, but I'm not going to bed now." I said, despite being completely exhausted.

Godric raised an eyebrow and then he suddenly grabbed me and ran upstairs so quickly that I barely had time to react. He made me crawl under the covers and crawled under them with me, holding me close to him so I couldn't get out of bed.

"Damn, you're annoying right now…" I said.

"Thank you. I practice a lot (!)" Godric said teasingly.

I pretended to gasp. "Is my sweet, little Godric being sarcastic? How outrageous!"

Godric smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed him back passionately and decided to ignore the fact that we weren't alone in the house like we'd done some time ago.

Godric responded to my need and I shivered slightly as I felt his hand move up under my shirt. I couldn't remember when I last wanted him as badly as I did now, but if this night was the last we had together, then I didn't mind spending our time this way.

Little by little our clothes soon came off and I moaned quietly of the feeling of him inside me. His lips moved down my body and kissed me so delicately that I felt my body heat up with pleasure. He buried his fingers in my hair and his fangs came out, but he didn't bite me.

He kissed me fiercely instead and I savored the taste of his lips and tongue as I felt my sharp Nix teeth come out as well.

I bit him without any warning and he let me drink some of his strong life force that powered me up like a battery. I found the power to get on top of him and held him down as I continued to drink from him. I soon let go, though, and our lips crashed against each other again.

I lost track of when we ended and when I fell asleep, because everything was so overwhelming that I felt like I was on cloud nine.

When morning came I continued to sleep and rested like Godric had advised me to, but missed having him lying right next to me and keeping me safe. I first woke up again at sunset and by then I actually was alone in the house.

I changed my clothes and went downstairs to see where everyone where and found a note from Sookie that said that she'd gone to stop Marnie.

Damn it! Why would she do that? If I couldn't then she sure as hell couldn't either!

I groaned and went to leave, but Godric finally appeared from the cubby and followed me. "You're coming with me?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course. I want to stop Marnie as much as you do." he answered matter-of-factly.

I raised an eyebrow. "So you're not going to advise me to not get hurt or tell me to stay out of trouble while you kick some serious witch-ass?"

"No. I know you can defend yourself, but I'm still going to protect you."

I smiled. "Good. But how do we do this? We can't just go back to the Moon Goddess Emporium and just waltz right in. I…"

"_Sara!_" I suddenly heard someone say in my mind.

I stopped walking abruptly and looked around for Sookie. It definitely sounded like her, but how…? Was it because we were related or because I'd drunk some of Godric's life force?

"_Go to the Festival of Tolerance! Marnie wants to kill Bill!_"

I gasped and looked at the time on Godric's cell phone. I had heard that this festival was being held tonight, but I didn't know when it started.

"Godric, how fast can you get us to the festival they're holding here tonight?" I asked.

"Within a few seconds. Why? Is something going to happen there?" he answered.

I nodded and he immediately swooped me up into his arms and then ran as fast as he could to the building they were holding the festival in.

We arrived just as Sookie was yelling at Bill to run, because Eric was making his way towards him to kill him with a flagpole.

I jumped on his back to stop him from killing Bill and sunk my Nix teeth in him. He growled and tossed me down on the floor, going to stake me instead, but Godric quickly got in the way and stood between me and Eric.

"Eric, no! Godric is your maker!" I yelled as he went to stake Godric.

Eric stopped for a moment, but only for a moment for Marnie's power was too strong. "Eric, sluta! Jag är din skapare och broder!" Godric yelled.

Eric finally stopped moving towards us, giving Sookie enough time to attack him with a light bolt of sorts that knocked him down.

I sighed in relief, but left and went to Eric even though he was still under Marnie's control, but I saw a change in Marnie's eyes and the same in Eric's. He blinked and looked up at me like he did before he lost his memory.

"Eric, I–"

Eric suddenly pulled me in for a kiss and of course my eyes widened in shock, because Godric was standing only a few feet away from us. He pulled away after a little while, though, and flashed a smirk to Godric that I had truly missed seeing.

"I apologize, brother, but it's hard to resist a pretty face," Eric said and sat up. I rolled my eyes. Yep, the old Eric was definitely back. "I know that the two of you are back together and I… accept that. For now."

Godric shook his head lightly of Eric, but helped him up and seemed happy to see that his progeny could remember everything again.

We left the nearly destroyed hotel since Marnie had disappeared with her annoying minions and went back to Sookie's home to figure out a way to kill that bitch for once and for all.

But when Godric and the others went inside, Eric stopped me and signed for me to stay outside with him. He wanted to talk with me and even though I was happy to have him back, then I dreaded that I would lose him or Godric at some point. Marnie _was_ going to take revenge on us and she wasn't going to stop before all vampires and probably also Nixes were dead.

"I want to apologize for all the things I did to you. I understand why you left me and wish that you had seen the real me who is behind the fairy blood and…"

"Eric, I already know how the real you is like. I… read your journal. All of it." I said, feeling my cheeks turn rosy.

Eric frowned, but smiled weakly. "Do you think that that Eric might have a chance with you if it doesn't work out between you and Godric?"

He did, but I felt guilty about saying that. I didn't like having feelings for a man, who wasn't my boyfriend or almost-fiancée for that sake.

"Please don't ask me about that, Eric. You know how I feel about you and Godric both fighting for me. If you continue it I'll join a convent and become a nun." I said.

Eric sighed, but still smiled. "I understand. But at least you'd be a very hot nun."

I giggled. "I take that as a compliment, but Eric, if you must know then I prefer the Eric in your journal. I understood him and he seemed so… loyal and caring. I think Godric prefer that Eric too."

He looked away and sighed again. "Ah, yes. My dear maker, who found and fell in love with you…"

I wanted to cheer him up and say something, but the door suddenly opened and I saw Godric standing at it. He looked concerned as if he feared I would leave him at any minute. But after seeing how his childhood was I understood why he did all the things he did and wanted so badly to protect me. He didn't want to be alone anymore and held on to the only thing that made him feel human.

"Don't think too much about it, Eric. There are far more important things in life than love and I'm not saying that just to make you feel better." I said quietly.

Eric nodded understandingly and I walked over to Godric, walking back inside with him and over to the others.

"You okay? I know you care a lot about him and his happiness." Godric said.

"No… I want to make him happy, but I can't do it when I'm in love with you. Sometimes I wonder if you should have let me die that night I was run down by the car…" I said.

Godric suddenly stopped walking and pulled me in to the kitchen where we could be alone. "Don't ever say that, Sara. You are the sweetest and most beautiful girl I have ever met, but you need to understand that you are only a human. A human with needs, desires and perhaps too much love to give sometimes."

I sighed and felt like crying. I didn't know why I was suddenly feeling this emotional, but perhaps it was because I'd been through so much ever since I met him. I was tired and didn't want any more drama in my life.

Godric held me in his arms as I sobbed quietly against his shoulder, stroking my arm soothingly and letting me cry all the tears I'd kept inside. We stayed like this for what felt like an hour and when the tears finally stopped, Godric cupped my face with his hands.

"We could go to my home and let them finish Marnie. Now that Eric's memory has returned he can help them." he said.

"I…" As much as I wanted to be the one to kill Marnie, then I couldn't. I needed to get away for a while, so I nodded to Godric. "Just let me talk with Sookie first."

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and I went in to the living room to Sookie, who was _kissing_ Eric. I felt a little awkward about catching them doing that and then right after I'd practically told Eric that I wanted his maker and only his maker.

"Sookie, I need to talk with you," I said as they spotted me and broke the kiss. Eric opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. "I… Godric and I are going to his nest in Dallas. I hope it's ok with you. I won't leave if you need my help killing Marnie, but if you don't–"

"It's ok, Sara. You deserve to relax and I promise we'll take revenge for what she did to you." Sookie said.

"Did to you?" Eric repeated worriedly. "What did she do?"

"She… just hurt me. A lot. But I'm fine now. Godric healed my wounds." I said.

Eric looked pissed off and stormed out of the house with Sookie running after him. I sighed and turned to Godric, who stood at the doorway.

"Perhaps it's best if we wait, until after she's dead…" I said.

"Sara, have a little faith in them. They can handle this." Godric said.

I sighed and walked back to Godric. "Okay, but we first leave tomorrow night. I want to say goodbye to Sookie and Jason and… and to Eric."

He nodded understandingly and we sat in the living room that night, just relaxing and resting, while the others went to finish off Marnie.

I was restless at first because I couldn't stand the thought of not being there if anything happened to my friends, but after a while I fell asleep and slept in Godric's arms for some time.

By the time Sookie finally returned with the others, I found myself lying alone on the couch and guessed that it was soon morning. Eric, who luckily was still alive and remembered everything, went to bed as well, but Sookie stayed up despite looking exhausted.

"You killed her?" I asked worriedly.

"We did, yes," she answered, making me sigh in relief. "I thought you and Godric would be at his home by now… have you changed your mind?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know. I wanted to say goodbye to all of you first, but… I feel like I'm needed her, you know. I'm afraid that once I leave someone will die."

"Sara, you're only 18. You've been through enough the last 1½ year. I don't want you to miss out on the joy of being an 18-year-old. I mean, you never got to enjoy being a 17-year-old and the time before that you didn't exactly have a good life either."

"I know. It's just a little hard for me to be selfish at this time. But perhaps me going away with Godric for some time is what I need. I still want to say goodbye to everyone, though. And I'm still welcomed here, right?"

Sookie smiled. "Of course, silly. But about Eric and I…"

I shook my head. "It's ok. If Eric loves you and is happy with you, then I'm happy. He deserves to have one in his life too. But beware of Bill, because I think he still loves you too."

She nodded and sighed weakly. "Men are really annoying sometimes, huh?"

"Indeed! But let's go to bed now and rest."

She agreed and we both went to our bedrooms to rest, sleeping peacefully for a couple of hours without worrying about Marnie or anything else for that matter. Now that the witch was dead we could perhaps relax for good, unless something else decided to pop up and ruin our day.

In the afternoon we both woke up and I realized that today was actually Halloween. I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten about that, but as much as I wanted to dress up and have fun, then today was also the day Godric and I moved out of Sookie's home.

We said our goodbyes when the sun went down and even though Eric and Godric had had their differences, then they managed to make peace before leaving and Godric promised that he wouldn't get himself captured again by anyone (an inside joke I didn't get at first).

When Godric and I finally left Bon Temps I felt a strange feeling of contentment and I knew that I'd made the right decision by leaving. Perhaps now my father wouldn't be able to keep nagging me and I could visit my mom whenever I wanted to since I would be living closer to her.

Of course the long drive took some time, but we arrived before dawn and I finally got to see the 'nest' Godric kept talking about.

Before we'd left he'd had a talk with that Nan Flanagan chick and she'd led him have his position as sheriff back since he'd helped out a lot lately and showed that he was capable of helping without ruining their reputation.

It was a good thing that I hadn't been there, because if I had I might have lost control and said something that would piss her off.

And when we finally arrived I saw that Godric hadn't been exaggerating when he told me about it. It was very… _big_ and I beautiful, but Godric told me that his old friends sometimes also lived there, so we wouldn't be alone all the time.

"Which bedroom is ours?" I asked as he was done showing me around.

"That would be…" He took my hand and led me in to the biggest one that had a king-size bed, a walk-in closet and a freakin' Jacuzzi in the private bathroom. "This one. The windows have been custom-made, so the sunlight can't harm me."

"That's good. I wouldn't want to wake up and find my fiancé looking like burned toast."

Godric raised an eyebrow at that. "Fiancé? So you're saying yes?"

I smiled brightly. "Of course I am, you fool! Which 18-year-old human/Nix wouldn't want to marry a 2000 years old vampire? That's like a fantasy come true (!)"

Godric chuckled and pulled me in for a kiss, but as we made our way towards the bed we suddenly heard someone ring the doorbell.

I frowned and wondered who it could be, but as much as I wanted to ignore the sound, then I went out to open the door, while Godric unpacked our luggage.

I unlocked the door and opened it, my eyes widening when I saw who it was.

Russell Edgington.

**Yes, Russell is back and you all know what that means - SEQUEL! **

**I don't know when the sequel will be up, but probably sometime in this week or the next. I'll upload another chap for this story, only it won't be a chap but a preview of the sequel and stuff like that**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	31. Preview Of Sequel

**A/N: Hii, thanks for all the wonderful reviews, favs and alerts! And here's the promised preview of the sequel to SBD that will be up tonight :D **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Dead Is The New Alive  
><strong>

Chapter 1:

"_Sara, who is it?_" Godric asked worriedly.

Russell winked teasingly at me and tried getting in, but couldn't since he hadn't been invited inside. I flinched a little and noticed that he was covered in cement, making me realize that this wasn't just a very bad nightmare.

Russell Edgington was back.

"Sara?" Godric was walking towards me, but as I blinked Russell suddenly disappeared.

"I…" I didn't know what to say and just looked at Godric with what must have been a scared expression, because he quickly went outside and looked to see if anyone was hiding out there. "Godric, get back."

My voice sounded weak and quiet, but he'd heard me and hurried back inside to me, locking the door behind him even though a door probably wouldn't stop Russell from getting inside if he was somehow invited inside by Godric.

"Sara, who was it?" he asked, hands placed on my shoulders.

"Russell." was all I could answer.

Godric's jaw tensed up and he looked like he was ready to rip someone's heart out – preferably Russell's heart. I sighed heavily and embraced him, wishing so badly that my brief meeting with Russell hadn't been real.

We'd just come home after stopping that witch and now a new and much bigger problem had reappeared. I felt like screaming out of frustration, but Godric somehow managed to soothe my rage by wrapping his arms around me as well.

"I won't let him get anywhere near you. I promise." he said.

I pulled away. "But we have to warn Eric. He killed Russell's progeny and now Russell probably wants revenge!" I said.

Godric nodded understandingly. "I'll call him. You go rest in the meantime. I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

I was too tired to argue with him, so I obeyed and went to bed while he made the call. I couldn't fall asleep at first, because I was too worried about Russell being back, but when Godric joined me in the bed I relaxed and fell asleep.

I still had nightmares, though, and this time it was one about Russell chasing me through the woods, wanting to kill me as payback for what Eric did. I also watched him as he killed Godric in the dream and when that happened, I woke up gasping and soaked in cold sweat.

"Bad dream?" Godric asked, putting a book he'd been reading away.

I nodded and looked at the clock. It was almost 4:00 AM, which meant that Godric was soon going to sleep too. I couldn't fall asleep again, though, so I tried tugged myself close to him and took a look at the book he'd been reading.

"I didn't know you liked _The Last Werewolf_… I mean, it doesn't strike me as a book someone like you would read, but then again – I don't even know what kind of music you like." I said.

Godric chuckled. "A friend of mine recommended it, actually, but I do enjoy reading it. The main character and I have a few things in common. But I don't know what music or books you enjoy either… what do you like reading?" he said.

"Mostly teen stuff like… _Hush, Hush _by Becca Fitzpatrick – gotta love _Patch_ and _Nora_ in it – and _Dark Visions_ by L.J. Smith, but I've read _The Last Werewolf_ too and a few other adult books."

Godric smiled weakly. "It is a shame that all of your belongings are still at your old home, but perhaps I could send someone to get them for you…"

"You would? Thank you! I miss my things and–"

I suddenly realized something. "Did you call my mom too? What if Russell knows about her? Godric, I can't let him–"

"Calm down, Sara. Yes, I did call and warn your mother. Xavier said he would protect her and make sure no one will hurt her."

I sighed in relief and relaxed, but I was still worried about everyone's safety. "I understand your concern about Russell, but I don't want you to worry about anything right now. Wasn't that why you wanted to come here?"

"It was, but…"

"No, _buts_. I'm grounding you."

I raised an eyebrow. "You can't _ground_ me! You're not my father and even my real father can't ground me without getting a fight in return!"

"Will you listen to me if I give you something?"

I became curious at that. "That depends… what is it?"

He smirked. "Close your eyes and count to 10."

I shook my head of him, but closed my eyes and began counting to 10, wondering what on earth he had for me. As I reached 10 and opened my eyes again, I gasped at the sight of what was in front of me. I couldn't believe that he'd really bought me an…

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**

**And again - the name of the sequel is Dead Is The New Alive! ;)**


End file.
